


Stargazer | Italian Translation

by fireemeetgasoline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on Love Simon, F/F, F/M, Gryffindor Albus Severus Potter, Love Simon References, Love Simon Spoilers, M/M, Not CC compliant, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Prompts? What prompts?, Scorbus Love Simon, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireemeetgasoline/pseuds/fireemeetgasoline
Summary: “A volte mi piace stare in cima alla Torre di Astronomia nel cuore della notte e guardare le stelle. L’universo è enorme e, per un solo secondo, mi sento confortato dal fatto di essere così piccolo e insignificante in questo grande, vasto mondo. Mi sembra quasi che le mie preoccupazioni non contino, perché le stelle non hanno preoccupazioni, esistono e lo fanno senza vergogna. Quindi questo è il primo passo verso la mia esistenza senza vergogna.Sono gay, Hogwarts. Forse un giorno sarò coraggioso abbastanza da dirlo ad alta voce.Stargazer”Albus Potter ha un segreto, uno di cui nemmeno i suoi amici sono a conoscenza e che sicuramente non ha intenzione di rivelare a nessuno prima del diploma. Ad eccezione di Stargazer, perché a Stargazer può dire qualsiasi cosa.(Ispirata a Love, Simon)





	1. Stargazer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRose13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRose13/gifts).

> Questa storia non è mia, io mi sono solamente occupata della traduzione. Qui ([x](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821796/chapters/36833940)) trovate la storia originale, qui ([x](https://i.postimg.cc/SQLxdPPr/Screenshot-20191007-163918-Tumblr.jpg)) il permesso dell’autrice.
> 
> Non sono abituata a postare qui sopra, ma ho deciso di fare un tentativo. Chi mi conosce bene, sa che ho un debole per Albus e Scorpius e quando ho trovato questa ff ispirata a Love, Simon (2018) _dovevo_ leggerla e tradurla. Ovviamente, come comunico anche negli warnings, SPOILER ALERT se ancora non avete visto il film. La fic originale è accompagnata da dei bellissimi disegni, fatti da marisdrawing su tumblr.  
  
Come sempre ringrazio Mars, la mia beta e la mia fan numero uno.  
  
Ora vi lascio e vi auguro una buona lettura.  


  
  


_Hogossip! News fresche dal calderone!_  
  
_Questa settimana abbiamo ricevuto una soffiata anonima sul REALE motivo per cui il capanno di Quidditch è stato sottoposto ad un incantesimo a tempo. Non entreremo nei dettagli cruenti, quindi se volete sapere cosa sia successo esattamente, vi consigliamo di chiedere a Jacob Finch-Fletchley ed a Kelly Gates perché ci abbiano messo così tanto tempo a trovare le loro scope. ;) ;)_  
  
_Il capanno di Quidditch è praticamente una zona off limits ora. Il nuovo incantesimo permette agli studenti di entrarci per non più di due minuti. Anche se da quello che abbiamo sentito, non sarà un problema per il signor Finch-Fletchley._  
  
_Se avete una storia da condividere, inviate un gufo (o passate un bigliettino) a Melissa Lockhart @ Hogossip_  
  
“Non vi avevo detto che ci stavano dando dentro?” Polly abbassò la copia di _Hogossip _con fare drammatico e si guardò intorno con le sopracciglia inarcate.  
  
“Um, ce l’hai detto?” la interrogò Albus incerto, cercando di ricordare quando mai Polly avesse parlato dell’argomento.  
  
“Sì! Ti ricordi, Thea?”  
  
Thea si accigliò. “Qual è Kelly Gates?”  
  
“Tassorosso, bionda, sembra sempre sotto l’effetto di un incantesimo esilarante,” intervenne Rose.  
  
“Oggi non sembra troppo allegra,” commentò Albus, indicando Kelly Gates. Era circondata da un gruppo di amiche che cercava di consolarla, ma mentre Albus la guardava, assunse uno sguardo da omicida.  
  
“Oh, eccoci,” mormorò Polly, sembrando quasi esaltata quando Kelly individuò Jacob Finch-Fletchley entrare nella Sala Grande e cominciò ad andargli incontro.  
  
Mentre Kelly iniziò ad accusare ad alta voce Jacob di aver inviato la soffiata anonima lui stesso, Albus si isolò dalla conversazione e si guardò intorno. Spesso si sentiva così, estraneo a tutto ciò che stava succedendo, non escluso, ma separato dal resto del mondo. Era diverso e nessuno avrebbe mai capito. Nemmeno i suoi amici più cari.  
  
Rose stava ridendo e imburrando una fetta di toast. Era cugina di Albus, i loro genitori erano stati migliori amici ai tempi della scuola ed era scontato che Albus e Rose avrebbero continuato quella tradizione, avendo la stessa età. Rose era affidabile, spietata e Albus la trovava esilarante.  
  
Dopo essere stati entrambi smistati in Grifondoro al loro primo anno, conobbero Polly Chapman, che presto diventò una delle migliori amiche di Albus. Sognava di diventare una giornalista ed era sempre una delle prime persone in possesso di una copia di _Hogossip_, che – come oggi – leggeva loro durante la colazione, proprio come _La Gazzetta Del Profeta_.  
  
Thea Jordan si era trasferita da Ilvermorny a Hogwarts al settimo anno e si era inserita naturalmente nel gruppo. Ad Albus piaceva molto, perché non lo guardava mai come se fosse qualcuno di diverso da chi fosse realmente.  
  
Erano le migliori amiche di Albus in un mare di conoscenti. Avere un padre famoso ed un fratello maggiore che giocava a Quidditch a livello professionale rendeva Albus tutt’altro che impopolare, ma preferiva di gran lunga la compagnia di quelli che lo vedevano semplicemente come Al e non come il figlio di Harry o il fratello di James. Non che qualcuno potesse mai vedere il _vero_ Al, non quando stava nascondendo una parte così grande di se stesso al mondo.  
  
“Pensi che sia stato proprio Jacob a mandare la soffiata anonima?” si domandò Rose.  
  
“È sempre stato in cerca di attenzioni,” commentò Polly. “Non sarei sorpresa se lo avesse fatto, probabilmente pensava di fermare gli altri rumors.”  
  
Perché Albus aveva un segreto, un segreto di cui né le sue migliori amiche né la sua famiglia erano a conoscenza. Nemmeno suo fratello maggiore, James.  
  
“Quali altri rumors?” chiese Thea, piuttosto disinteressata.  
  
E non _voleva_ necessariamente tenerlo segreto.  
  
Polly sogghignò. “Beh, chiunque abbia un po’ di cervello è in grado di capire che è chiaramente gay.”  
  
Albus squittì involontariamente, ma fortunatamente il rumore fu coperto dalla rumorosa risata di scherno di Rose.  
  
“Assolutamente no. Non è gay.” Scosse la testa con enfasi. “Hai letto troppo _Hogossip_.”  
  
Albus sentì le guance scaldarsi e sorseggiò il suo caffè con quanta più nonchalance poteva.  
  
“Certo che l’ho fatto, ma andiamo! Non senti certe… vibrazioni?” Guardò Thea.  
  
“Vibrazioni? Non stiamo parlando di una società segreta, Polly.” Thea sembrava incredula. “Solo perché i suoi capelli sono sempre perfettamente acconciati…”  
  
Le tre ragazze scoppiarono a ridere. Albus abbassò rumorosamente la tazza di caffè e si alzò molto più bruscamente di quanto avrebbe voluto, attirando l’attenzione di tutti.  
  
“Ci vediamo a Pozioni, ho dimenticato i compiti nella Sala Comune.”  
  
Lasciò la Sala Grande il più velocemente possibile, cercando di non correre e, senza pensarci, attraversò l’ingresso e uscì subito all’esterno. Un gruppo di studenti del quarto anno diretti alla prima lezione di Cura delle Creature Magiche quasi non lo degnò di uno sguardo, era solamente uno stressato studente del settimo anno che si comportava in modo strano.  
  
Albus si avvicinò al lago e si sedette sulla riva, stringendosi le ginocchia al petto, come se quella posizione potesse renderlo momentaneamente invisibile. Fissò la superficie del lago mentre le parole delle sue amiche gli riverberavano nel cervello.  
  
_È chiaramente gay._  
  
_Non senti certe… vibrazioni?_  
  
Albus deglutì a fatica e cercò di mettere ordine nel groviglio di emozioni che stava provando. Sapeva per certo di essere gay da tre anni ormai e in nessun modo si era sentito in dovere di dirlo a qualcuno. Anzi, era felice che le sue amiche continuassero a pensare che fosse molto esigente in fatto di ragazze o che non fosse interessato ad avere una relazione.  
  
La sua sessualità non era il suo unico segreto, ma era l’unica cosa che non aveva detto ad anima viva, nemmeno a Polly o a Rose.  
  
Polly e Rose pensavano di conoscere tutti i segreti di Albus. Come il fatto che scrivesse canzoni da oltre due anni o che avesse il sogno proibito di registrarle e di farsi un nome un giorno. Tutti gli altri pensavano che Albus sarebbe diventato un pozionista, poiché era la materia in cui eccelleva ed era nella tradizione familiare. Albus sapeva che probabilmente _avrebbe_ dovuto prendere la decisione più ragionevole e richiedere la licenza da pozionista e trovare lavoro in una fabbrica, come tutti si aspettavano da lui; era abbastanza bravo da riuscirci.  
  
Ma la musica era la sua passione, proprio come il Quidditch lo era per James. E James aveva seguito il suo sogno ed era diventato il più giovane Cercatore che il Puddlemere United avesse mai reclutato. Quindi perché non avrebbe potuto farlo anche Albus?  
  
_Non senti certe… vibrazioni? _  
  
_Lui_ dava certe vibrazioni? Esistevano davvero? C’era un gruppo di amici che, seduti a colazione, discutevano delle vibrazioni di Albus, proprio come le sue amiche avevano parlato di Jacob?  
  
_I suoi capelli sono sempre perfettamente acconciati_.  
  
Albus ridacchiò e si passò una mano nel disastro che aveva per capelli. Erano scuri, quasi neri, e non facevano mai quello che voleva Albus, scegliendo invece di andare in ogni direzione, nonostante i migliori sforzi per domarli. Aveva provato a tagliarli corti, aveva provato a farli crescere, aveva provato varie pozioni e poi, verso il quinto anno, ci aveva rinunciato e aveva iniziato ad abbracciare quel disordine.  
  
Fiducioso che i suoi capelli non dessero alcun tipo di vibrazione, Albus fece un respiro profondo e si sentì molto più calmo. Calmo abbastanza da tornare dentro ed arrivare giusto in tempo per l’inizio della lezione di Pozioni.  


****

  
Quella sera, nella Sala Comune, Albus e le sue amiche riuscirono ad accaparrarsi uno dei grandi tavoli tondi con le sedie comode. La sua superficie era principalmente ricoperta dai compiti, ma Rose era assorta nei programmi per la squadra di Quidditch di quell’anno; era il suo secondo anno da capitano.  
  
“Albus, spero che tu ti sia allenato. Ti riconfermo come Cercatore solamente se sei il migliore, nessun trattamento speciale.”  
Albus alzò gli occhi al cielo al commento schietto della cugina. “Lo so, ho giocato un po’ con James durante l’estate.”  
  
In verità, ad Albus non sarebbe dispiaciuto troppo essere relegato a riserva per la squadra di Grifondoro quell’anno: gli piaceva giocare e la maggior parte dei suoi amici giocava a Quidditch, ma non era emotivamente coinvolto nello sport come lo erano alcuni dei suoi compagni di classe.  
  
“Oh, sono i programmi per la nostra squadra?” chiese una voce untuosa da sopra la spalla di Albus, scrutando da vicino gli schemi di Rose. Lei li tirò verso di sé e li coprì con entrambe le braccia.  
  
“Questi sono i _miei _programmi, sì.” Rose non guardò l’oratore.  
  
Karl Jenkins si autoinvitò a sedersi all’unico posto vuoto al tavolo; Polly alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
  
“Naturalmente quest’anno la competizione sarà totalmente diversa, in particolare per quanto riguarda Serpeverde.” Karl lo disse come se tutti stessero morendo dalla voglia di sapere le sue opinioni. “Quel Cole Flint è piuttosto fastidioso, se me lo chiedete.”  
  
“Nessuno lo ha fatto,” sibilò Polly sottovoce.  
  
Albus non disse nulla ma lanciò a Karl uno sguardo disgustato. Cole Flint era uno dei suoi amici, era un Serpeverde ed era una delle persone più simpatiche che Albus conoscesse.  
  
“Allora, Thea,” Karl le si avvicinò e sorrise in modo nervoso. “Farai i provini per entrare in squadra?”  
  
Thea distolse lo sguardo da lui. “Sì, credo di sì.”  
  
Karl lanciò ad Albus uno sguardo trionfante ed ammiccò. “Se vuoi, sai, possiamo allenarci insieme qualche volta, sono un allenatore eccellente. Sto pensando di fare una dimostrazione di volo al talent show di quest’anno, in realtà.” Si bloccò come se si aspettasse una reazione eccitata a quella prospettiva.  
  
“Grazie, lo terrò a mente.” Thea sorrise educatamente ma fece per tornare ai compiti.  
  
“E ti aiuterà avere consigli da uno dei membri della squadra.” Diede un colpetto a Thea e le fece l’occhiolino.  
  
“Non fai necessariamente parte della squadra, Karl,” intervenne Rose aspramente. “I provini sono nel fine settimana.”  
  
Karl agitò la mano con nonchalance e non distolse lo sguardo da Thea. “Oh, quelli. Una formalità”. Si alzò per andarsene, sfiorando deliberatamente la spalla di Thea nel farlo. “Non vedo l’ora che diventiamo compagni di squadra.”  
  
Thea rabbrividì, non appena sì allontanò. “È… amichevole.”  
  
“È viscido,” ribatté Rose, sembrando di cattivo umore.  
  
“Lo riammetterai in squadra?” chiese Polly indifferente.  
  
Rose scosse la testa. “Non se posso evitarlo. Anche se fosse il miglior Battitore ai provini, i suoi atteggiamenti sono terribili.”  
  
“Tutti sanno che sarai _tu_ il miglior Battitore ai provini, Rosie Posie,” la stuzzicò Albus, con voce leziosa.  
  
“Che cosa vuoi?” Rose lo guardò con sospetto.  
  
“Niente! Non posso semplicemente essere gentile con te?”  
  
“Percepisco un sottotono sarcastico in questo commento che non riesco a cogliere.” Rose raccolse gli schemi di Quidditch. “Vado a letto. Qualcun altro?”  
  
Thea annuì, mettendo via i compiti. “Anche io ho finito.”  
  
Polly indicò il saggio a cui stava lavorando. “Dovrei finire questo.” Guardò Albus. “E speravo che potessi aiutarmi con la conclusione, Al?”  
  
Albus annuì e sorrise, afferrando il saggio di Pozioni che Polly fece scivolare verso di lui e iniziò a leggerlo. Rose e Thea se ne andarono insieme e Polly posò discretamente una mano su ciò che Albus stava leggendo. La guardò sorpreso.  
  
“Cosa ne pensi di Thea?” gli chiese a bassa voce.  
  
“Um, mi piace davvero tanto. È forte, sono felice che abbiamo stretto amicizia.” Guardò Polly in modo strano. “Perché, a te non piace?”  
  
Polly scosse la testa. “No, anzi! Anche a me piace molto.”  
  
“Okay, bene.” Albus sorrise e tornò a leggere il saggio.  
  
“Hai una cotta per lei?” gli chiese Polly all’improvviso.  
  
Albus sghignazzò prima che potesse evitarlo. “Che cavolo, Polly? No, non ho una cotta per lei.”  
  
Improvvisamente, Albus entrò nel panico. Era troppo rivelatorio che non avesse una cotta per Thea? Carina, simpatica, intelligente e nuova a scuola, forse avrebbe dovuto avere una cotta per lei.  
  
“Perché lo chiedi?” chiese Albus nel modo più casuale possibile.  
  
“Solo,” Polly esitò e distolse lo sguardo, “ti ho visto guardarla diverse volte.”  
  
Albus si sentì arrossire, il che era stupido perché non aveva mai guardato Thea in quel modo. “No, non è così. Lei non è il mio tipo.”  
  
Seguì una pausa imbarazzante e Albus fu colto di nuovo dal panico per aver insinuato la cosa sbagliata.  
  
“Non perché è nera! Adoro le donne di colore.” Si sentì in imbarazzo per le sue stesse parole. “Non che io abbia un debole per le donne di colore, adoro _tutte_ le donne e –”  
  
“Albus,” ridacchiò Polly, interrompendolo. Improvvisamente si era reso conto di avere il fiato corto.  
  
“Mi dispiace,” mormorò, anche se non comprese per cosa si stesse scusando. “Penso di andare a letto. La conclusione sembra perfetta, buonanotte, Pol.”  


****

  
Albus fece colazione tardi il giorno dopo, approfittando della prima ora libera. Si sedette assonnato al tavolo di Grifondoro che si stava svuotando sistematicamente e avvicinò una tazza, riempiendola di caffè. Polly stava saltellando sul posto come se lo stesse aspettando.  
  
“Devo andare a Cura delle Creature Magiche, ma _guarda questo_, Al! Dopo voglio sapere chi pensi che sia!”  
  
Gli lanciò una copia di _Hogossip_ e se ne andò in un turbinio di capelli biondi e risate. Albus alzò gli occhi al cielo e spinse via il foglio, allungandosi verso una fetta di toast. L’entusiasmo di Polly per i più piccoli pettegolezzi non mancava mai di stupirlo.  
  
Le persone intorno a lui stavano leggendo le loro copie di _Hogossip_ e, qualunque notizia stesse riportando oggi, stava suscitando molto scalpore. Albus si chiese cos’altro avesse fatto Jacob Finch-Fletchley mentre le rumorose conversazioni delle persone accanto a lui continuavano.  
  
“Sicuramente è quel ragazzo, Blakely, del sesto anno!”  
  
“E se non fosse un ragazzo?”  
  
C’era un cicalio eccitato di chiacchiere, ora che Albus ci faceva caso. Qualunque cosa avesse riferito _Hogossip_ questa settimana, stava colpendo nel segno. Spalmò la marmellata sul suo toast e guardò in basso verso l’articolo, leggendolo sottosopra.  
  
_Hogossip! News fresche dal calderone!_  
  
_Questo è un post di uno studente, inviatoci in forma anonima. Ascolta bene Hogwarts, qualcuno ha qualcosa da dire._  
  
Albus era incuriosito e girò il foglio nel verso giusto per continuare a leggere.  
  
_“A volte mi piace stare in cima alla Torre di Astronomia nel cuore della notte e guardare le stelle. L’universo è enorme e, per un solo secondo, mi sento confortato dal fatto di essere così piccolo e insignificante in questo grande, vasto mondo. Mi sembra quasi che le mie preoccupazioni non contino, perché le stelle non hanno preoccupazioni, esistono e lo fanno senza vergogna. Quindi questo è il primo passo verso la mia esistenza senza vergogna.  
  
Sono gay, Hogwarts. Forse un giorno sarò coraggioso abbastanza da dirlo ad alta voce.  
  
Stargazer”_  
  
_Bene, eccolo qui, ragazzi! Poetico, non trovate?_  
  
Albus non riusciva a respirare, non riusciva a parlare. La fetta di toast che stava per mangiare, ora sembrava destinata a rimanere intatta per sempre. Lesse di nuovo il messaggio e poi una terza volta.  
  
C’era qualcuno come lui. Proprio come lui.  
  
_Stargazer._  
  
In un attimo, Albus abbandonò la colazione e, portando l’articolo con sé, si diresse verso la guferia. Mentre camminava, pensò alle parole scritte da Stargazer.  
  
_Questo è il primo passo verso la mia esistenza senza vergogna._  
  
Non riusciva ad immaginare di essere abbastanza coraggioso da uscire pubblicamente allo scoperto in quel modo, anche se in forma anonima, ed era un Grifondoro. Era più coraggioso di lui e le parole di Stargazer toccarono Albus nel profondo.  
  
_Le stelle non hanno preoccupazioni, esistono e lo fanno senza vergogna._  
  
Quando raggiunse la guferia, spiegò l’articolo e lo rilesse. Non c’era nessun altro in giro, la maggior parte degli studenti era in classe e quelli che non lo erano non erano inclini a scegliere la guferia come luogo dove trascorrere le loro ore di libertà. Afferrò un foglio di pergamena e una penna, agitando la bacchetta per un rapido incantesimo camuffante, per fare in modo che la sua calligrafia non fosse riconoscibile.  
  
_Caro Stargazer,  
  
Sono proprio come te. Mi sento come se fossi un estraneo che sbircia in un mondo che non gli appartiene, come se mantenere questo segreto stesse mettendo dei muri tra me e i miei amici e la mia famiglia. Non sono sicuro se gli altri lo abbiano notato, ma io lo sento._  
  
_Ammiro il tuo coraggio, quel primo passo verso un’esistenza senza vergogna. Non sarei stato in grado di farlo, non sono nemmeno sicuro di essere in grado di inviarti questa lettera. Suppongo sia confortante sapere di non essere l’unico ad avere un segreto.  
  
Grazie_  
  
Albus lesse il messaggio e pensò ad uno pseudonimo con cui firmare la lettera. La sua mente viaggiò alla chitarra nell’angolo del suo dormitorio, l’altro segreto che stava mantenendo.  
  
_Grazie  
  
Strings_  
  
Individuò il gufo della scuola dall’aspetto più anonimo che riuscisse a trovare, legò la lettera (indirizzato a _Stargazer_) alla zampa e gli diede istruzioni precise per portare la risposta solamente al suo dormitorio, in nessun altro luogo. Il gufo gracchiò comprensivo e decollò, compiendo diversi cerchi in aria prima di scomparire in lontananza.  
  
Per tutta la mattina Albus non riuscì a concentrarsi in classe, la sua mente correva ed improvvisamente vedeva tutti quelli intorno a lui sotto una luce diversa. Chi era questo misterioso Stargazer? Aveva qualche lezione con lui? Avrebbe potuto essere nella squadra di Quidditch insieme a lui?  
  
“Albus! Abbiamo cominciato,” la Professoressa Jacobs prese di sorpresa Albus, che si spaventò e sorrise timidamente, accendendo con aria mortificata il fuoco sotto il suo calderone.  
  
“Mi scusi, professoressa.”  
  
“Non è da te essere così distratto a Pozioni. Qualcosa non va?”  
  
Albus deglutì. “Niente, professoressa.”  
  
“Allora comincia, non vedo l’ora di vedere cosa produci.” La professoressa Jacobs sorrise e passò avanti. “Questo potrebbe far parte del tuo portfolio per la licenza da pozionista, sai.”  
  
Rose attirò l’attenzione di Albus con un’occhiata pungente e Albus sapeva dove sarebbe andata a parare. “Non gliel’hai detto?” sibilò.  
  
“Non ancora,” rispose Albus a disagio.  
  
“Pensa che farai richiesta per la licenza da pozionista, devi dirle che non vuoi.”  
  
“Lo farò.” Gioco nervosamente con i capelli sulla nuca. “Non voglio deluderla.”  
  
“Non è un buon motivo per rinunciare al tuo sogno!”  
  
“Lascia perdere, Rosie.”  
  
“Albus, la musica è la tua passione e –”  
  
“Ho detto di lasciar perdere.”  
  
Rose sospirò e si concentrò sulla sua pozione, ma Albus vide che continuava a lanciargli delle occhiate, come se volesse riprendere la discussione durante la lezione.  
  
Il pranzo fu una sfocatura confusa, con gli amici delle altre Case che si unirono al tavolo di Grifondoro. Accadeva spesso e di solito ad Albus piaceva trascorrere la pausa pranzo con tutti i suoi amici, ma oggi era opprimente quando tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era se Stargazer avesse letto la lettera.  
  
“Non capisco perché la indossi _adesso_,” disse in tono esasperato Scorpius Malfoy, Serpeverde e Caposcuola di quell’anno.  
  
“Mi sta bene,” Cole Flint, anche lui Serpeverde, si strinse nelle spalle e addentò il sandwich.  
  
“Questione di opinioni,” mormorò Scorpius e poi sorrise ampiamente e colpì lievemente Cole sulla spalla. “Al, cosa ne pensi?”  
  
Albus si riscosse e gli ci volle un secondo per processare che gli era stato chiesto di esprimere la sua opinione. Scorpius indicava la testa di Cole e guardava Albus in attesa.  
  
Rise come se avesse compreso la domanda ed esaminò i capelli castano chiaro di Cole, spinti all’indietro da una sottile fascia nera per capelli. “Scorpius ha ragione. Se la usi per renderti più aerodinamico sul campo di Quidditch, perché la indossi a pranzo?”  
  
“Non pensi che l’aerodinamicità mi stia bene?” Cole fece finta di essere offeso.  
  
Albus scrollò le spalle e scambiò un sorrisetto con Scorpius.  
  
Cole rise e arruffò i capelli neri, eternamente disordinati di Albus. “Almeno non ho la stessa acconciatura dal primo anno.”  
  
Albus indicò i suoi capelli. “La chiamiamo un’acconciatura questa? Preferisco vederla come il meglio con cui mi sveglio.”  
  
“Non lo so, chiedi all’esperto.” Cole diede una leggera gomitata a Scorpius. “Ha trascorso quindici minuti a spazzolarsi i capelli stamattina.”  
  
“Mi piace prendermi il mio tempo,” protestò Albus, spostando una ciocca di perfetti capelli biondi dagli occhi. “Perché tieni conto di quanto tempo ci impiego, in ogni caso?”  
  
Mentre iniziavano uno dei loro soliti battibecchi amichevoli, Albus guardò l’orologio e si rese conto che, se voleva controllare la presenza di una risposta prima della lezione, sarebbe dovuto andare alla Torre di Grifondoro subito, per poter tornare in tempo per Erbologia.  
  
“Merda, è già così tardi? Devo, ehm, mettere via i miei libri.”  
  
Albus, in realtà, non pensava che qualcuno stesse prestando attenzione alla ragione per cui se ne andava così presto, mentre la sua voce fu soffocata da quella più rumorosa di Cole. Così quando si alzò per andarsene, fu sorpreso di vedere Polly fare la stesso e guardarlo negli occhi.  
  
“Vengo con te, Al. Adesso ho un’ora libera.”  
  
“Oh sì, certo.” Albus si strinse nelle spalle come se non fosse un grande problema.  
  
“Ti senti bene? Oggi sembri un po’ teso,” gli chiese Polly dolcemente non appena furono da soli, mentre lasciavano la Sala Grande.  
  
Albus sapeva che Polly non avrebbe lasciato cadere la questione finché non le avesse detto perché era teso; avrebbe dovuto dirle qualcos’altro.  
  
“La Professoressa Jacobs mi ha parlato di nuovo della licenza da pozionista,” disse, realizzando in quel momento che stava dicendo la verità e che l’argomento lo stava _davvero_ rendendo nervoso.  
  
Polly sospirò. “Dovresti dirle che non vuoi farlo. So che sei bravo in Pozioni, ma non avrebbe dovuto supporre che vuoi farlo.”  
  
“Ehm, non lo ha semplicemente supposto. Le ho _detto_ che volevo prendere la licenza, l’anno scorso, prima dell’estate.”  
  
“Bene, allora dovresti dirle che hai cambiato idea.”  
  
“E poi mi chiederà cosa ho intenzione di fare e non ho una risposta a quella domanda, Polly.” Albus sospirò, mentre salivano le scale.  
  
“Mi dispiace, Al. Non volevo farti arrabbiare.”  
  
Fece uno sforzo per ammorbidire l’espressione del viso, ma l’ansia stava crescendo dentro di lui tanto più si avvicinavano al dormitorio e ad una possibile risposta di Stargazer. “Non sono arrabbiato, solo che la cosa mi fa star male.”  
  
Sembrò che Polly volesse cambiare argomento. “Ehi, hai letto l’articolo di _Hogossip_ di stamattina? Sul ragazzo gay non dichiarato?”  
  
“L’ho letto,” disse Albus con indifferenza, nel tentativo di dissimulare il fatto che l’espressione_ ragazzo gay non dichiarato_ gli avesse provocato le palpitazioni.  
  
“Chi pensi che sia? Il mio primo pensiero è stato Jacob Finch-Fletchley, ma non è possibile che abbia scritto alla rivista di Melissa, è furioso con lei. Potrebbe essere qualcuno del tuo dormitorio, forse? Liam Abercrombie è sempre stato bizzarramente innamorato di Celestina Welbeck…” rifletté Polly tra sé e sé.  
  
Albus ridacchiò. “Se è Liam Abercrombie, è in totale negazione, non immagini la quantità di ragazze che si porta in stanza.”  
  
Albus non riusciva a spiegarle perché fosse certo che non si trattasse di Liam Abercrombie.  
  
“Ma avrebbe senso!”  
  
“Fidati di me, Polly. Liam non è gay, mi dà una certa _vibrazione_.” Albus sogghignò.  
  
Polly lo guardò con sospetto mentre raggiunsero l’ingresso della torre di Grifondoro. “Mi stai prendendo in giro?”  
  
“Sì, sì, lo sto facendo.” Si rivolse poi alla Signora Grassa. “Zucca.”  
  
La Sala Comune era praticamente deserta, visto che il pranzo stava giungendo al termine, e Polly si diresse verso un ammasso di sedie.  
  
“Penso che mi metterò qui a lavorare, inizio quel saggio di Difesa. Qui non è spaventosamente silenzioso come in biblioteca.” Polly si sedette vicino al camino e Albus annuì, felice che avesse intuito che voleva stare da solo. Polly era brava a cogliere quelle cose.  
  
Albus sorrise e la lasciò lì, cercando di non correre sulle scale fino al dormitorio dei ragazzi del settimo anno. Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle con la massima disinvoltura, quindi si precipitò sul letto, alla ricerca di eventuali segnali che il gufo gli avesse portato una risposta da Stargazer. Ma il suo letto era vuoto, così come il comodino e il coperchio del suo baule.  
  
Albus sospirò, si lasciò cadere sul letto e si portò le mani sulla faccia con un gemito.  
  
Perché improvvisamente gli importava così tanto? Non conosceva questa persona, erano due estranei. Ma era l’idea che ci fosse qualcun altro come lui là fuori. Qualcuno che si sentiva nello stesso identico modo e che poteva avvalorare i suoi sentimenti.  
  
Avrebbe dovuto lasciare il dormitorio, o sarebbe arrivato tardi ad Erbologia, ma la sua mente aveva bisogno di calma e silenzio in quel momento. Prendendo la decisione di saltare la lezione di Erbologia, aprì la custodia ai piedi del letto e recuperò la sua chitarra. Si adattò esattamente al punto in cui la appoggiò sul ginocchio e le corde erano familiari e avevano un effetto calmante sotto le sue dita callose.  
  
Cominciò a suonare una melodia, usando la punta delle dita per pizzicare delicatamente le corde. Si trattava di una delle sue composizioni, ma ancora non aveva le parole, gli piaceva solamente l’armonia di suoni. I suoi occhi si chiusero un secondo mentre si perdeva nella musica che suonava.  
  
La porta si aprì cigolando e Albus sobbalzò, fermando il suo strimpellamento bruscamente e piazzando il palmo del mano contro le corde. Alzò gli occhi per vedere chi stesse sbirciando dalla porta e si rilassò; era solo Polly.  
  
“Non sei tornato di sotto, credevo che ti fossi addormentato.” Si strinse nelle spalle e si sedette accanto a lui sul letto. “Ed Erbologia?”  
  
“Mi sto prendendo una giornata libera per la mia salute mentale.” Albus sorrise e riprese a strimpellare.  
  
“Sei sicuro che vada tutto bene?”  
  
Smise di suonare e la guardò per un lungo, lunghissimo secondo. Polly, la sua migliore amica da quando avevano undici anni, la prima persona che non fosse un membro della sua famiglia a diventargli amica. Una delle poche persone che era a conoscenza del suo sogno segreto di fare musica.  
  
E, in quel momento, niente sembrava più sbagliato che dirle che era gay._ Non poteva proprio._  
  
“Va tutto bene,” la rassicurò Albus. “Vuoi sentire a cosa sto lavorando?”  
  
Era un trucco un po’ basso distrarre Polly in quel modo, perché sapeva che non avrebbe detto mai di no all’idea di sentirlo suonare, era una di quelle cose che si sa dopo essere stati migliori amici per così tanto tempo. Polly avrebbe potuto sapere che Albus stava cercando di distrarla, ma era comunque d’accordo.  
  
Lo guardò suonare per un po’ e quando Albus arrivò alla fine della canzone, lo stava fissando con uno sguardo significativo.  
  
“Cosa?” chiese Albus, anche se sapeva già cosa avrebbe detto.  
  
“Lo sai.” Polly sollevò un sopracciglio. “Il talent show. Dovresti partecipare.”  
  
“No,” mormorò Albus, tornando a strimpellare.  
  
Polly gli prese delicatamente il polso per impedirgli di ricominciare a suonare.  
  
“Pensaci, Al. È l’ultimo anno che potresti provarci.”  
  
Albus sorrise. “Ci penserò.”  
  
Rimase lì con Polly per tutto il tempo in cui avrebbe dovuto essere a Erbologia, prima di uscire per la lezione di Incantesimi. Mentre suonava, Albus lanciava continue occhiate alla finestra nel caso in cui il gufo fosse tornato con la risposta. Non era sicuro di come avrebbe spiegato a Polly che cosa fosse quella lettera, ma non dovette preoccuparsi perché non arrivarono gufi per lui in ogni caso.  
  
La lezione di Incantesimi sembrò infinita. Il professor Flitwick tenne una spiegazione sulla teoria della levitazione e fissò alcuni compiti difficili da portare a termine. Tutto ciò a cui Albus riusciva pensare era Stargazer, e se avesse risposto, e cosa potesse aver scritto. La lezione finalmente finì e Albus si liberò di tutti i suoi amici per tornare il più rapidamente possibile al dormitorio. Disse solo che era stanco o qualcosa del genere.  
  
Era quasi all’ingresso della torre di Grifondoro quando –  
  
“Albus!” Maledicendo qualsiasi cosa, Albus digrignò i denti e si voltò, non desiderando altro se non tornare al dormitorio e cercare la risposta di Stargazer.  
  
Il professor Paciock si diresse verso Albus con un’espressione severa sul viso, più in modalità _professore_ che in quella di _Zio Neville_.  
  
“Salve, signore,” si rivolse Albus al suo padrino.  
  
Lo zio Neville fece una smorfia. “Non chiamarmi _signore_, Al!”  
  
Albus sorrise.  
  
“Perché non eri alla mia lezione oggi?”  
  
Smise di sorridere. “Ehm, mi dispiace davvero. Avevo bisogno di spazio, è difficile da spiegare.”  
  
L’espressione di Neville si addolcì immediatamente. “Vieni nel mio ufficio, Albus. È passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta che abbiamo fatto due chiacchiere. Ti farò della cioccolata calda.”  
  
“Oh! Va tutto bene. Solo –”  
  
Bere cioccolata calda con il suo padrino sarebbe stata una piacevole prospettiva in un qualsiasi altro giorno, ma ora Albus voleva solamente raggiungere il suo dormitorio.  
  
“Tua mamma mi staccherebbe la testa se pensasse che non mi sto prendendo cura di te.” Neville sospirò. “Per favore?”  
  
“Va bene,” Albus lo seguì rassegnato nel suo ufficio.  
  
Una volta dentro, lo zio Neville preparò due tazze fumanti di cioccolata calda dal profumo delizioso e ne porse una ad Albus. Aveva un disegno di una mimbulus mimbletonia e diceva _Abbracci Gratis_ sul lato.  
  
“Com’è questo settimo anno?” Neville sorseggiò la bevanda e osservò Albus da sopra la tazza.  
  
“Impegnativo, duro, divertente,” Albus diceva gli aggettivi che gli venivano in mente. “Sta passando spaventosamente in fretta.”  
  
Neville annuì. “Prima che te ne renda conto, sarai fuori da qui nell’immenso mondo esterno. Non è una consulenza, ma sei ancora interessato alla carriera da pozionista?”  
  
Durante la sessione di consulenza professionale del quinto anno, Albus aveva parlato con Neville di come gli piacessero le pozioni e che fosse abbastanza bravo e Neville gli aveva dato gli opuscoli di alcune aziende che gli avrebbero fatto da sponsor per studiare per la licenza da pozionista. Albus li aveva letti e aveva pensato che gli sarebbe piaciuto farlo, ma non ne aveva parlato con molte persone.  
  
Neville proseguì. “Perché tuo padre mi diceva che volevi prendere la licenza. È vero?” Qualcosa nell’espressione di Neville fece pensare ad Albus che sapesse che non era più la verità.  
  
“Posso dirti una cosa, zio Neville?”  
  
“Per favore, Albus.” Neville sorrise.  
  
Albus sperò che quello che stava per dire non avrebbe lanciato Neville in un lungo discorso; voleva vedere se Stargazer avesse risposto.  
  
“Non voglio più prendere la licenza da pozionista,” ammise.  
  
“Non c’è niente di male in questo, non devi essere un pozionista per forza.”  
  
Ad Albus piaceva che Neville non gli chiedesse che cosa volesse fare, ma voleva condividerlo con lui. “Non dirlo a mio padre. Voglio dirglielo io stesso.” Neville annuì comprensivo. “Ma voglio fare carriera nella… musica.” Sussurrò l’ultima parola come se, pronunciandola, potesse provocare un’esplosione.  
  
“Che bella idea! Ti unirai ad una band? Potresti persino formarla una band!”  
  
“Non una band. Solo io, da solo con la mia chitarra. So che probabilmente non sono abbastanza bravo per farlo, ma ci voglio provare.”  
  
Neville sorrise e bevve un sorso di cioccolata calda. “Se non pensassi di essere abbastanza bravo, non ci proveresti. L’autostima è una cosa potente.”  
  
“So che è sciocco e che dovrei prendere un percorso di carriera sicuro come quello da pozionista –”  
  
“Come ha fatto James quando ha fatto i provini per diverse squadre professionistiche di Quidditch?” Neville intervenne seccamente.  
  
“È diverso, James è davvero bravo. Tutti sapevano che sarebbe entrato in una squadra.” protestò Albus.  
  
“In che modo è diverso? Sei davvero bravo, ti ho sentito. Non c’entrano _tutti gli altri_. James ha inseguito quello che sognava e ha dato i suoi frutti.” Neville si interruppe pensieroso. “Perché non partecipi al talent show a gennaio?”  
  
Albus alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non parteciperò al dannato talent show.”  
  
“Perché? Pensi di essere troppo bravo per il piccolo talent show di Hogwarts?”  
  
Albus si sentì arrossire. “No, per niente.” mormorò. “È il contrario.”  
  
Neville rise. “Albus, hai assistito ad uno di quegli spettacoli, vero? Hai visto la metà dei partecipanti?”  
  
“Sì, tutti ridono di quelle persone e non voglio essere uno di loro,” disse Albus senza mezzi termini.  
  
Neville sembrò pentirsi della scelta di parole. “No, no, non è quello che intendevo. Volevo solo dire che hai abbastanza talento per partecipare.”  
  
“Grazie, zio Neville, ma va bene così.”  
  
Il sole stava iniziando a tramontare quando finalmente lasciò l’ufficio di Neville, camminando il più velocemente possibile, senza correre, fino alla Torre di Grifondoro. Fece un cenno di saluto ai suoi amici nella sala comune e ignorò i loro sguardi confusi mentre correva per le scale e dritto nel dormitorio fortunatamente vuoto.  
  
Lì, sul suo cuscino, c’era una busta, indirizzata a _Strings_.  
  
Albus espirò profondamente e strinse la lettera al petto, guardando il soffitto e sentendo lo stomaco chiudersi. Chiunque fosse Stargazer, gli aveva risposto. Era reale.  
  
Tirò le tende attorno al suo letto e aprì con reverenza la busta, estraendo il figlio e respirando grevemente.  
  
_Strings,  
  
Anche tu hai un segreto? È, per caso, lo stesso mio segreto? Se così fosse, come lo hai capito? E lo hai detto a qualcuno?  
  
Tuo  
  
Stargazer_  
  
Albus afferrò febbrilmente una pergamena e una penna e si sistemò per scrivere una risposta.  
  
_Stargazer,  
  
Lo stesso identico segreto. Suppongo di averlo sempre saputo. Quando ero piccolo, avevo questa enorme cotta per Gonçalo Flores della Nazionale Brasiliana di Quidditch. All’epoca pensavo che fosse il mio giocatore preferito perché era un bravo Cacciatore. Ma questo non spiegava i sogni ricorrenti che facevo su di lui.  
  
I miei genitori si sono incontrati qui a Hogwarts, ma durante i miei primi anni qui non riuscivo ad immaginare di sposare nessuna delle ragazze della mia classe, o qualsiasi ragazza, a dire il vero. Pensavo di essere troppo giovane e che quei sentimenti sarebbero arrivati successivamente. Mio fratello maggiore ebbe la sua prima fidanzata durante il secondo anno, ma mi dicevo che non aveva importanza che non avessi una cotta per qualche ragazza.  
  
Arrivò il Ballo del Ceppo del quarto anno ed ero così stressato di chiederlo a qualcuno che finii per chiederlo ad una delle mie migliori amiche e ci andai con lei. Mi dissi che sarei stato “più organizzato” per il ballo successivo del sesto anno, ma penso che intendessi di “essere più onesto con me stesso” ed ammettere che c’erano diversi ragazzi che mi sarebbe piaciuto invitare.  
  
Ma non è successo. Venne il sesto anno e, preso dal panico, lo chiesi ad una ragazza della mia classe. Intendevo come amici, ma si è fatta un’idea sbagliata e ha pensato che volessi essere il suo fidanzato. Mi vergogno ad ammettere di non essere stato abbastanza coraggioso per dirle il contrario, e abbiamo avuto una relazione per due mesi. Mi disse che si stava innamorando di me e l’ho lasciata. Non il mio momento migliore.  
  
Qual è la tua storia, Stargazer? Qualche fidanzata indotta dal panico per te? (Se anche tu sei un ragazzo, ho realizzato solo ora di non saperlo.)  
  
Strings_  


****

  
_Strings,  
  
Gonçalo Flores, eh? Interessante, mi chiedevo se ti interessassi al Quidditch. Una prima cotta niente male. Sono sicuro che sarebbe elettrizzato se lo sapesse.  
  
Per rispondere alla tua domanda, anche io sono un ragazzo. Ma nessuna fidanzata da queste parti, né indotta dal panico né per altri motivi. Ciò implicherebbe trovare il coraggio di chiedere a qualcuno di uscire e, se mi conoscessi, ti renderesti conto del perché sia molto improbabile.  
  
Per quanto mi riguarda, ne ho preso atto quando ero al quinto anno. I miei genitori mi regalarono i biglietti per vedere i _Firewhiskeys_ dal vivo. Il loro cantante è abbastanza bello da provocare un risveglio sessuale a chiunque.  
  
Hai partecipato al Ballo del Ceppo al quarto e al sesto anno, quindi sei al settimo anno come me. Io ci sono andato da solo entrambe le volte, potresti avermi visto piangermi addosso sulla mia esistenza omosessuale al tavolo dei dessert in entrambe le occasioni.  
  
Halloween si sta avvicinando. Spero ci sia una festa dopo la cena, come quella dell’anno scorso. Le feste in maschera sono le migliori! A te piacciono le feste?  
  
Stargazer_  


****

  
_Caro Stargazer,  
  
Il Quidditch mi scorre nelle vene, ma i miei sentimenti per Gonçalo non avevano nulla a che fare con la sua abilità con le Pluffe.  
  
I_ Firewhiskeys_ sono una delle mie band preferite! Sloan Collins ne è il motivo principale, quindi ti capisco.  
  
Mi domando se ti conosco, visto che siamo entrambi al settimo anno. Non ricordo di aver visto alcun ragazzo gay piangersi addosso al tavolo dei dessert. Forse ti sei imbattuto in me che nascondevo il mio disagio eteronormativo dietro ad una pila di profiterole e, in seguito, mentre non avevo la minima idea di come ballare con una ragazza.  
  
Non mi perdo mai una festa, Stargazer. Soprattutto una in maschera. Vestirsi e fingere di essere qualcosa che non sono? Sono praticamente un esperto. Forse mi travesto da Sloan quest’anno. E tu?  
  
Strings_  
  
Prima che Albus se ne accorgesse era il fine settimana e non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Stargazer. Si reso conto di essere meno incuriosito da chi stesse scrivendo le lettere e più interessato a parlare con chiunque esso fosse.  
  
Le rarissime volte in cui Albus aveva provato a flirtare nella sua vita lo avevano fatto sentire così in imbarazzo e a disagio, ma scrivere a Stargazer alleviava tutti quei sentimenti. Aveva il tempo di riflettere su quello che stava per scrivere e Stargazer non poteva vedere quanto arrossiva ogni volta che leggeva le sue parole. Le lettere di Stargazer diventarono il momento clou della sua giornata e si ritrovò a notare che tutto quello che lo circondava in qualche modo si ricollegava a qualcosa che Stargazer aveva detto.  
  
Dopo che Stargazer aveva rivelato che la sua prima cotta era stata il cantante dei _Firewhiskeys_, Albus vedeva la band ovunque. Un ragazzo seduto a colazione aveva un adesivo sulla borsa, qualcuno nella sala comune suonava _I Bet You Look Good On A Broomstick_, qualcun altro in corridoio indossava una maglietta con la faccia di Sloan Collins. Chiunque di loro sarebbe potuto essere Stargazer!  
  
Tra i compiti e le uscite con i suoi amici, Stargazer gli spedì tre lettere durante il fine settimana.  
  
_Strings,  
  
Un uomo più coraggioso di me farebbe un’allusione esilarante e inappropriata su Gonçalo e le sue “abilità con le Pluffe” ma, purtroppo, non riesco nemmeno a farlo per iscritto.  
  
Sloan Collins ha molto a cui rispondere. Non posso essere l’unico ragazzo ad aver realizzato molte cose su stesse dopo averlo visto con quella vernice per il corpo.  
  
Forse ci conosciamo, forse no. Mi piace non sapere, il mistero di tutta questa faccenda è sia eccitante che confortante. Mi piace parlare con te, Strings.  
  
Quest’anno non mi travesto, non sono in vena. Ad ogni modo, tutti sanno che la cosa migliore di Halloween sono le caramelle piperite alla zucca. Sono le mie preferite.  
  
Stargazer_  


****

  
_Caro Stargazer,  
  
Sono contento che tu non abbia fatto quell’allusione, non sono sicuro di poterla gestire in questo nuovo, fragile stadio di accettazione della mia sessualità. Conservala per un altro giorno!  
  
Volevo chiederti una cosa, e non sei obbligato a rispondere, ma cosa ti ha spinto a scrivere in forma anonima al giornalino della scuola, ancora prima di dirlo ai tuoi amici e parenti? Sono terrorizzato di dirlo a qualcuno, una confessione anonima non mi sarebbe nemmeno passata per la testa.  
  
È giusto, travestirsi non fa per tutti. Io sto cercando di reperire la giusta tonalità di verde per la vernice ovviamente ;) sono d’accordo! Le caramelle alla zucca sono la cosa migliore in questo periodo dell’anno.  
  
Strings_  


****

  
_Caro Strings,  
  
Onestamente non ho una risposta certa a quella domanda. Suppongo di volere solamente dirlo a qualcuno, ma non sono pronto a dirlo a qualcuno che conosco nella vita reale. Mi accetto come sono, ma c’è sempre quella paura che le persone che amo non siano così tolleranti. I miei genitori sono brave persone, ma hanno sempre fatto commenti su “quando troverò la prima fidanzata” e so che non vogliono ferirmi, ma stanno creando delle aspettative. Non so come reagiranno. Non sono pronto a scoprirlo; voglio essere me stesso ancora per un po’.  
  
Non avevo pensato che scrivere a Hogossip mi avrebbe portato a “incontrarti”, non che ci siamo mai incontrati di persona. È bello parlare con te, Strings.  
  
Per favore, dimmi che stai scherzando sulla vernice alla Sloan Collins! Non sono sicuro che il mio povero cuore possa reggerlo, in più scoprirei chi sei! A meno che non sia quello che vuoi?  
  
Stargazer_  


****

  
_Starry G, (solo perché continuo a iniziare le mie lettere nello stesso modo)  
  
È comprensibile e mi trovo in una situazione molto simile! Non riesco nemmeno a spiegare perché non voglio fare coming out con la mia famiglia, so che in fondo non avranno problemi e mi accetteranno e ameranno per quello che sono. Forse è che, in un certo senso, non mi sento in dovere di farlo? Perché etero è la norma fino a prova contraria? Nessuno mi ha mai chiesto se sono eterosessuale, quindi perché dovrebbero supporlo? Devo elaborare il tutto prima di dirlo a qualcuno.  
  
Anche a me piace molto parlare con te, Stargazer. Seriamente, a volte è il momento migliore della mia giornata.  
  
Scherzo sulla vernice, nessuno vuole vedermi così!  
  
Strings_  


****

  
Albus si sentiva come se avesse un talismano segreto con sé al tavolo della colazione quel lunedì. Ogni volta che pensava a Stargazer si sentiva attraversato da un brivido di emozione e si sforzava di tenere un sorriso in faccia per non destare sospetti. Albus si nascose dietro la tazza di caffè per un secondo e si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto segreto, mentre pensava a cosa gli avesse scritto Stargazer nelle sue lettere.  
  
“Sei ancora d’accordo di volare stasera, Al?” Rose lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri.  
  
“Sì, certo.” Sorrise il più normalmente possibile, come se Rose fosse appena diventata una legilimens e potesse leggere nella sua mente i pensieri su Stargazer.  
  
“Fantastico, stavo pensando di dirlo –”  
  
“Faremo una festa di Halloween.” Cole Flint si sedette mentre lo annunciava, Scorpius Malfoy che saltellava alle sue calcagna, agitando esaltato dei fogli.  
  
“Organizzato dai Serpeverde.” Scorpius si sedette accanto a Cole.  
  
“Il Caposcuola ha dato la sua approvazione.” Cole diede una pacca amichevole sulla testa di Scorpius.  
  
Rose si schiarì la voce. “Ohi, perché la Caposcuola non è stata consultata prima di questa approvazione?”  
  
“Mi dispiace, Rose.” Scorpius sorrise. “Cosa ne pensi se i Serpeverde organizzano una festa di Halloween?”  
  
“Dove?” Rose piantò gli occhi su di lui.  
  
“Stanza delle Necessità.” Scorpius rispose senza esitazione.  
  
“Quando?”  
  
“Dopo la cena.”  
  
“Chi sarà invitato?”  
  
“Tutti gli studenti dal quinto anno in su.”  
  
L’espressione di Rose si addolcì. “Ci saranno degli snack?”  
  
Scorpius sorrise e agitò di nuovo i fogli, che erano apparentemente degli appunti per la festa. “Solo pochi, saranno tutti pienissimi per la cena.”  
  
“Solo dolcetti e patatine, principalmente,” aggiunse Cole. “Qualche suggerimento?”  
  
“Oh, ci devono essere le caramelle piperite alla zucca!” Polly urlò entusiasta.  
  
“Quelle sono le mie _preferite_!” Scorpius rispose, altrettanto gioioso e appuntandolo sui fogli.  
  
Albus sentì uno sfarfallio allo stomaco alla menzione delle caramelle piperite alla zucca e analizzò Scorpius mentre continuava a pianificare con enfasi la festa con Rose e gli altri.  
  
I suoi capelli biondo platino erano arruffati quel giorno e cadevano senza sforzo sui suoi occhi grigi, fino a quando non se li sistemò con una mano dalle dita sottili. Aveva un bel sorriso, Albus l’aveva sempre pensato, e una risata contagiosa. E c’era qualcosa di vagamente sexy nel modo in cui prendeva decisioni e scarabocchiava cose sui fogli.  
  
La verità era che a _tutti _piacevano quelle caramelle, e probabilmente Scorpius aveva esagerato quando aveva detto che erano le sue preferite, ma Albus non poté fare a meno di pensarci. Più tardi quella sera, quando aprì la nuova lettera di Stargazer, immaginò che fosse Scorpius Malfoy a scrivergli.  
  
_Starry G??? Che novità, Strings, che novità.  
  
Hai detto delle cose giustissime, sei molto saggio e intelligente. Prima o poi lo dirò ai miei genitori, quando mi sentirò più coraggioso.  
  
Parlare con te è ugualmente il momento migliore della giornata. È strano che, anche se non so nemmeno quale sia il tuo aspetto, io non riesca a smettere di immaginare di baciarti? Spero di non essere troppo sfrontato.  
  
Starry G ;)_  


****

  
_Okay, Stargazer, contento?  
  
Non credo che qualcuno mi abbia mai descritto come “saggio e intelligente” prima d’ora, ma accetto i complimenti. Star, sei una delle persone più coraggiose che io conosca e non so nemmeno chi sei. Io non avrei mai potuto confessare a tutta la scuola di essere gay.  
  
Saresti sfrontato se io non provassi la stessa identica cosa. Nemmeno io riesco a smettere di pensare di baciarti.  
  
Strings_  
  
Albus scarabocchiò una minuscola immagine di una chitarra accanto al suo nome, cambiò idea e la cancellò, poi sorrise stupidamente alle parole di Stargazer. Era vero che aveva pensato di baciarlo, ma ora aveva un volto da immaginare, la visione nella sua testa era molto più chiara adesso.  
  
Chiuse gli occhi per un secondo e immaginò di premere le labbra contro quelle di Scorpius, le teste che si inclinano, ognuna in direzioni opposte, le mani che si infilano nei capelli dell’altro. I capelli di Scorpius dovevano essere setosi e morbidi, sempre così perfetti. Le sue lunghe e sottili dita gli avrebbero accarezzato la guancia e lo avrebbero attirato a sé.  
  
Sì, baciare questa versione di Stargazer sarebbe stato meraviglioso.  
  
Albus individuò un gufo e gli legò la lettera alla zampa. Lo tenne con cura con entrambe le mani e iniziò ad attraversare la guferia verso la finestra, per liberare il gufo.  
  
“Ebbene, Potter.”  
  
Albus lasciò cadere il gufo spaventato e l’animale gli stridette in faccia e volò lontano da lui verso le travi. Tentò di tenerlo d’occhio, chiedendosi come poteva riacciuffarlo.  
  
“Ahia, sono animaletti permalosi.”  
  
Era Karl Jenkins, con un gufo bianco e nervoso appollaiato sul braccio e un ghigno compiaciuto sul viso.  
  
“Ciao Karl,” rispose Albus imbronciato; non era dell’umore giusto per parlare con Karl in quel momento.  
  
“Sto ordinando una scopa nuova, la Storme Surge.” Si interruppe come se aspettasse che Albus rimanesse senza fiato per lo stupore. Quando Albus non disse nulla, si schiarì la voce con fare imbarazzato, poi proseguì. “Già, è pensata per essere inarrestabile. Forse farò le audizioni per diventare Cercatore, devi tenerti in campana.”  
  
Diede una pacca sulla spalla di Albus, che fissava Karl disgustato, sperando che se ne andasse.  
  
“Sto scherzando, non posso privare il mondo della mia abilità da Battitore.” Karl allontanò i capelli dal viso con arroganza.  
  
Albus cercò di individuare il gufo con la sua lettera, ma doveva essere talmente spaventato da essersi nascosto. Non voleva attirare l’attenzione sulla lettera con Karl lì presente, così decise di tornare dopo la lezione di volo e trovare il gufo per inviarla. Albus si rese conto che ciò significava che Stargazer ci avrebbe messo più tempo a rispondere e il pensiero lo fece sentire deluso.  
  
“Ci vediamo, Karl,” disse Albus, lasciando la guferia il più rapidamente possibile e incrociando le dita che il gufo spaventato rimanesse nascosto con la sua lettera fino al suo ritorno.  
  
Non ci volle molto per raggiungere il campo di Quidditch e Rose era già lì con la scopa di Albus in mano e chiacchierava e rideva con Thea.  
  
“Al! Non ho avuto occasione di dirtelo, ma ho chiesto a Thea di venire. Va bene, no?”  
  
Albus non aveva alcun problema con la presenza di Thea, era solo sorpreso che Rose avesse incluso una terza persona nella loro tradizione.  
  
“Certo che va bene! Ciao Thea.” Si sorrisero. “Polly non si sentirà esclusa, però?”  
  
Rose si accigliò. “Odia volare.”  
  
Thea ridacchiò. “Ho chiesto anche a lei di venire, ha detto _Odio volare_.”  
  
“È vero.” Albus rise in risposta.  
  
“Bene, andiamo?” Rose porse ad Albus la sua scopa e montò sulla sua.  
  
Fu sia esaltante che rilassante volare da una parte all’altra del campo con Rose e Thea. Iniziarono rimanendo vicino al bordo del campo da Quidditch ma presto si annoiarono e si allontanarono, sfiorando le cime degli alberi ai margini della foresta.  
  
Albus pensò a Scorpius e alle parole di Stargazer. Immaginò che Scorpius lo stesse osservando mentre volava e il pensiero gli diede le farfalle allo stomaco. Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto di non aver mai notato quanto fosse attraente Scorpius Malfoy, ma Albus pensava che molti ragazzi fossero attraenti; questo era qualcosa di diverso.  
  
Ridendo insieme, i tre atterrarono e gettarono via le loro scope, sdraiandosi sulla schiena e fissando le stelle.  
  
“Abbiamo decisamente violato il coprifuoco,” commentò Thea, senza fare alcuno sforzo per alzarsi.  
  
“Questo perché siamo impegnati in urgenti affari da Caposcuola, che non avrei potuto fare da sola,” spiegò Rose.  
  
“Non è per questo motivo che c’è un altro Caposcuola?”  
  
“Scorpius non approverebbe questa violazione delle regole.” Rose sorrise.  
  
“Ah, ma non è un’infrazione delle regole, sono _urgenti affari da Caposcuola_,” scherzò Albus.  
  
“Perfetto, la prossima volta andrò a volare con Scorpius e non inviterò voi due.”  
  
Tutto questo parlare di Scorpius stava facendo arrossire Albus, mentre fissava le stelle.  
  
_Mi sento così piccolo e insignificante in questo grande, vasto mondo. Le mie preoccupazioni non contano._  
  
Quando tornò, la guferia era completamente vuota, ma era anche buia come la pece.  
  
"_Lumos!_” ordinò Albus e diversi gufi strillarono in segno di protesta al raggio luminoso e volarono via. “Vieni qui, gufo con la mia lettera! Ehm, per favore?”  
  
Alla fine individuò il gufo maculato dalle ali enormi, che rispose con riluttanza al suo richiamo. Ma più si avvicinava più la frequenza cardiaca di Albus aumentava. La lettera era sparita, la zampa del gufo era vuota.  
  
“Dov’è la mia lettera?” Rivoltò senza tante cerimonie il gufo, in cerca della lettera, l’animale sibilò disgustato per essere stato capovolto e pizzicò Albus sul dito. “No, no, no, no!”  
  
Scansionò il pavimento, strisciando tra teschi di topo ed escrementi di gufo, per vedere se si fosse staccata dalla zampa, ma nemmeno il cordino era al suo posto, quindi era improbabile.  
  
“Merda!” Albus batté i piedi per terra come un bambino arrabbiato, mentre la peggiore delle ipotesi si affacciava nella sua mente.  
  
Non era possibile che _Karl_ avesse preso la sua lettera, vero?  
  
“_Accio_ lettera!”  
  
Non successe nulla, il che significava che non era nella guferia. E il gufo, sebbene scontento dal trattamento di Albus, si appollaiò sulla sua spalla. Sapeva che cosa significava: aveva scelto questo gufo per consegnare la lettera e non se ne sarebbe andato finché non avesse portato a termine la consegna.  
  
La lettera non era stata consegnata e non era nella guferia. Albus si sentì male fisicamente.  


****

  
Dormì male, rigirandosi nel letto e avendo sogni semi coscienti in cui ritrovava la lettera. In qualche modo, si addormentò e fu svegliato da una busta che venne lasciata cadere sulla sua faccia. Gemette e si stropicciò gli occhi, realizzando che quello doveva essere un altro messaggio di Stargazer, perché non gli aveva ancora risposto. Era successo qualcosa?  
  
_Strings,  
  
Mi dispiace. Ho giudicato male la situazione. Ti prego, dimentica quello che ho detto, mi diverto molto a parlare con te. Voglio continuare ad essere tuo amico.  
  
Spero che tu possa perdonarmi,  
  
Stargazer_  
  
Albus sospirò mentre leggeva la lettera, maledicendosi per non averci pensato. Stargazer aveva ammesso di volerlo baciare e lui non aveva inviato una risposta, troppo disperato per averla persa. Quale messaggio dava quel comportamento?  
  
Afferrò rapidamente una pergamena e scarabocchiò una risposta, mentre il gufo gli saltellava intorno e aspettava.  
  
_Stargazer,  
  
Non hai giudicato male la situazione! Scusami, mi sono addormentato prima di riuscire a risponderti. Non so perché ero così esausto.  
Spero che da parte mia non sia troppo sfrontato dirti che anche io ho immaginato di baciarti. Molte volte. Nonostante non sappia che aspetto tu abbia, ci ho pensato.  
  
Buona giornata di lezioni,  
  
Strings_  
  
A colazione Albus si sedette strategicamente, in modo che il tavolo di Serpeverde fosse nella sua visuale. Cercava qualsiasi tipo di segnale che Scorpius Malfoy potesse essere il ragazzo a cui stava scrivendo, anche se non era del tutto sicuro di cosa stesse cercando. L’unica ragione per cui pensava che potesse trattarsi di Scorpius era il commento sulle caramelle piperite e, in realtà, poteva applicarsi davvero a chiunque.  
  
Andò da solo ad Alchimia, perché nessuno dei suoi amici l’aveva scelta come materia di studio, e si chiese se Stargazer avesse già letto la sua lettera. Il pensiero lo fece sorridere, ma fu bruscamente interrotto da Karl che emerse dal nulla e che iniziò a camminare affianco a lui.  
  
“Ehi, Albus.” Karl fece un’espressione smorfiosa. “È stato bello imbattermi in te nella guferia ieri.”  
  
Ad Albus si gelò il sangue nelle vene.  
  
“Sì, il gufo era così desideroso di consegnare la tua lettera una volta superato lo spavento. Mi è volato addosso, saltellando e volendo che lo lanciassi.”  
  
Albus smise di camminare e si voltò incredulo verso Karl. “E l’hai fatto?”  
  
“Oh no, tutti sanno che è contro l’etichetta della guferia.” Aveva un sorrisino che sapeva di beffa. “Sfortunatamente, non hai legato la lettera saldamente. Vedi, è caduta.”  
  
Albus guardò Karl con sospetto. “Hai la mia lettera?”  
  
Karl spinse la mano in tasca ed estrasse qualcosa. Qualcosa fatto di pergamena e con il nome Stargazer scritto sopra. Albus allungò una mano per riprendersela.  
  
“Ovviamente non _l’ho letta_,” disse Karl in modo significativo, nascondendo di nuovo la lettera. “Sarebbe moralmente sbagliato. Ma la curiosità _ha avuto la meglio_, visto a chi è indirizzata e tutto il resto.”  
  
“Restituiscimela,” sputò amaramente Albus.  
  
“Sai, potrebbe interessarti sapere che mio cugino è gay.”  
  
Albus afferrò Karl per un gomito e lo trascinò verso il più vicino arazzo, che spostò tanto da rivelare una piccola alcova. Ci spinse dentro Karl.  
  
“Cosa diavolo c’è di sbagliato in te? Hai intercettato il mio gufo, strambo che non sei altro! Perché vai in giro a leggere le lettere della gente? Sciroccato!”  
  
Karl sorrideva senza dire nulla. Albus fece un respiro profondo e invocò ogni grammo di autocontrollo che aveva per non dare un pugno sulla faccia viscida di Karl.  
  
“Ho notato che hai stretto una forte amicizia con Thea Jordan.”  
  
“E?” chiese Albus a bassa voce.  
  
“Non mi dispiacerebbe un po’ di aiuto per conoscerla meglio.” Karl gli fece l’occhiolino e si leccò le labbra in un gesto sgradevole.  
  
“Mi stai _ricattando_?” Albus lo fissò. “Cos’è, vuoi il mio aiuto per metterti con Thea o dirai a tutti che sono…”  
  
Karl fece una smorfia. “Non lo chiamerei un_ ricatto_. Penso solo che possiamo aiutarci a vicenda.”  
  
Albus lo guardò accigliato.  
  
Karl aveva un’aria trionfante. “Allora mi aiuterai? Perché penso che _Hogossip _sarebbe _davvero _interessato ad una copia di questa lettera.”  
  
“Sei un fottuto perdente.”  
  
“Un perdente che conosce il tuo segreto, anche se dovresti essere _saggio_ e _intelligente_.” Sorrise maliziosamente e Albus strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi. Karl incrociò le braccia e batté un piede impazientemente. “Mi aiuterai?”  
  
“Come cazzo faccio ad aiutarti? Sei senza speranze.” Albus si allontanò e per la prima volta Karl esitò.  
  
“Aspetta, Potter, devi mettere una buona parola per me con lei. Sai, parlarle bene di me, dirle che ogni ragazza nella scuola adorerebbe stare con me.”  
  
“Devo mentire, vuoi dire?” disse Albus esasperato, voltandosi.  
  
“Sentiti libero di inventare qualche storia interessante su di me. È nuova nella scuola, non saprà se è la verità.” Fece schioccare le dita. “Oh, dille che sono stato io a battere il record nella finale tra Grifondoro e Corvonero di due anni fa!”  
  
Albus fissò Karl. “È stato mio fratello.”  
  
Karl si strinse nelle spalle. “Non era qui, crederà che sono stato io.” La sua espressione si adombrò. “E assicurati che non parli con altri ragazzi, okay?”  
  
Albus inarcò le sopracciglia. “Non posso controllare quello che fa Thea.”  
  
“Sì che puoi, è facile controllare gli altri.”  
  
“Hai dei seri problemi, Karl. Arrivederci.” Albus lo superò e percorse il corridoio il più velocemente possibile. Doveva stare da solo e pensare, non sedere a lezione di Alchimia. Ma Neville lo stava tenendo d’occhio e c’erano solo quattro studenti a quella lezione, non l’avrebbe fatta franca.  
  
Sedette fumante, fingendo di studiare il suo libro di testo e di prendere appunti sulle proprietà magiche del granato, ma in realtà stava cercando di ignorare il panico crescente e l’impulso di trovare Karl e maledirlo. I suoi pensieri oscillavano avanti e indietro come un pendolo.  
  
E se Karl avesse detto a tutti il suo segreto?  
  
Sicuramente nessuno gli avrebbe creduto.  
  
Però aveva la lettera di Albus, in cui scriveva “Sono gay” e in cui diceva a Stargazer di volerlo baciare.  
  
Ma aveva camuffato la sua calligrafia, solo Karl poteva confermare che l’aveva scritta Albus.  
  
Ma poi avrebbe dovuto negarlo. Non voleva negare apertamente chi fosse. In ogni caso, sarebbe bastato che uno solo dei suoi amici avesse pensato che fosse gay e il gioco sarebbe finito. Avrebbero pensato al fatto che non avesse mai avuto una ragazza seria, che non avesse mai parlato di cotte per delle ragazze, forse Polly avrebbe detto che “sentiva delle vibrazioni”.  
  
Gli importava se i suoi amici lo avessero saputo, però?  
  
No, non era pronto a fare coming out. Non ancora.  
  
Albus non sarebbe stato in grado di dire cosa aveva imparato in due ore di Alchimia, voleva solamente passare la sua successiva ora libera da solo, nel dormitorio, con la sua chitarra. Il bisogno di maledire Karl persistette e venne dimenticato solo quando vide il messaggio di risposta di Stargazer sul suo cuscino.  
  
_Strings,  
  
Che sollievo, ero così sicuro di aver rovinato tutto.  
  
Quando immagini che ci baciamo, che aspetto ho? Nella mia mente, tu hai i capelli scuri e degli occhi incredibili. Non devi confermare o negare, sono solamente curioso. Voglio che restiamo ancora nell’anonimato.  
  
A proposito, sento che dovrei dirti una cosa. Quando ho detto che non mi sarei travestito per Halloween, non era propriamente vero. Non voglio che tu sappia chi sono, non ancora. Queste lettere sembrano un posto sicuro, non sono pronto a dirlo al mondo.  
  
Stargazer_  
  
Albus rilesse la lettera, sospirò e raggiunse Karl nella Sala Comune. Per fortuna era solo.  
  
“Questa cosa dell’aiuto,” disse Albus con riluttanza.  
  
“Te l’avevo detto che è facile controllare le persone.” Karl sorrise in modo sadico.  
  
“Non farmi cambiare idea, Jenkins.”  
  
“Va bene allora, mi siederò _casualmente_ accanto a Melissa Lockhart alla prossima ora di Trasfigurazione. Forse… le lascerò un biglietto.” Sorrise maliziosamente.  
  
“Bene. Ci proverò.” Ora più che mai, Albus voleva prendere a pugni Karl.  
  
“Che tipo di ragazzo piace a Thea? Le piacciono i muscoli? Forse dovrei tornare a fare sollevamento pesi.” Cominciò a flettere il bicipite e alzò lo sguardo su Albus. “A te piacciono i maschi, così va bene?”  
  
Albus gli lanciò un’occhiata di puro disgusto, poi si scervellò su tutto quello che Thea poteva aver detto su che tipo di ragazzo preferiva, ma non riuscì a ricordare che avesse parlato dell’argomento.  
  
“Forse… non esagerare troppo. È una tipa pacata, tranquilla. Nessun gesto plateale?”  
  
“Pacata… tranquilla…” mormorò Karl, come se fossero parole mai sentite prima. “Nessun gesto plateale, davvero?”  
  
Albus scosse la testa. “Niente di plateale. Passa del tempo con lei, cerca di conoscerla un po’.”  
  
“Pensavo che fosse quello che stessi facendo tu, Potter. In attesa di fare la tua mossa, sai? Ovviamente ora mi rendo conto di essermi sbagliato.” Rise diabolicamente.  
  
“No.” Albus parlò come un automa.  
  
“Come faccio a passare del tempo con lei? Devo chiederle di studiare con me?”  
  
Albus esitò e rabbrividì internamente, ma allo stesso tempo fu preso dal panico all’idea che _Hogossip_ pubblicasse la sua lettera a Stargazer. Merlino, era già abbastanza brutto che Karl l’avesse letta.  
  
“Vuoi venire alla festa di Halloween di Serpeverde con me e i miei amici?”  


****

  
_Stargazer,  
  
Non hai rovinato nulla, è tutto perfetto. Tutto.  
  
Anche a me piace che restiamo nell’anonimato, ma suppongo di poterti dire che hai ragione ad immaginarmi con i capelli scuri. Non che sia un grande indizio. Per qualche ragione, invece, io ti immagino biondo. E alto. Scrivi come se fossi una persona alta.  
  
Ci vediamo stasera alla festa di Halloween.  
  
Strings_  


****

  
“Perfetto.” Polly sistemò i capelli di Albus e si allontanò per ammirare il risultato. “Sembri proprio lui.”  
  
Albus si guardò allo specchio e scoppiò a ridere. I suoi capelli scuri e disordinati erano per lo più nascosti da un cappello con il pon pon, indossava una maglia a maniche lunghe a righe bianche e verdi e dei pantaloni rossi e dal collo pendeva un piccolo orologio a cucù. Era l’immagine sputata di Martin Miggs dei fumetti de _Il Babbano Matto_.  
  
“Cavolicchio, è proprio quella l’ora, Penelope?” disse Albus con una voce buffa, proprio come Martin nei fumetti.  
  
Polly ridacchiò. “Di nuovo in ritardo, Martin.”  
  
Lei era vestita da Penelope Temperamatite, il braccio destro di Martin, diventata poi il suo interesse amoroso nella serie a fumetti. C’era stato un lungo dibattito se Martin e Penelope avessero o meno una relazione amorosa nella storia, con gli autori che spesso mettevano dei piccoli particolari per stuzzicare i lettori e per far pensare che Martin e Penelope si sarebbero baciati, ma le azioni di Martin impedivano sempre che ciò accadesse.  
  
“Per davvero, però, se ne andranno senza di noi.” Albus tenne la porta aperta per Polly, lasciarono il dormitorio e scesero nella sala comune ad incontrare i loro amici.  
  
“Non l’avete fatto davvero!” Li salutò Rose, con una risata maniacale. Sembrava indossare la sua divisa da Grifondoro di Quidditch, al posto di un costume di Halloween.  
  
“Nemmeno tu.” Albus incrociò le braccia. “Dov’è il tuo costume?”  
  
“Lo sto indossando, chiaramente.” Rose si voltò e indicò la sua schiena dove, con della stoffa rossa, aveva coperto parte del suo nome, quindi al posto di _Granger-Weasley_, si leggeva solo _Weasley_.  
  
“Ti sei travestita da… ehm,” Polly guardò Albus confusa e si strinse nelle spalle.  
  
“Sono tua madre, Al!” Aveva un’aria trionfante e sembrava delusa dallo sguardo vuoto che Albus le stava rivolgendo. “O mio padre o mio zio George, forse mio zio Charlie.”  
  
“Wow, Rose, è solo per stasera, non c’era bisogno di impegnarti così tanto,” disse Albus impassibile.  
  
“Buon Halloween a tutti!” Thea stava scendendo le scale. Indossava un costume da drago, blu luccicante, ed era innegabile che le stesse molto bene.  
  
“Che bel drago!” Albus fu il primo a parlare dopo una pausa in cui né Rose né Polly dissero nulla.  
  
“Grazie Al. Voi due siete perfetti.” Sorrise a Polly che scossa la sua gonna a pois. “E Rose, tu sei…”  
  
Rose si voltò e indicò la schiena.  
  
“Sei Ginny Weasley!” Thea urlò gioiosa e Rose sembrò compiaciuta che lo avesse capito. “Sei la mamma di Al!”  
  
Albus rise. “Sai, Thea, mi sono travestito da drago per tre Halloween consecutivi quando ero piccolo.”  
  
“Che carino!”  
  
“Me lo ricordo!” intervenne Rose. “Avevi avuto una crisi di rabbia quando avevamo cinque anni perché i nostri cugini continuavano a calpestarti la coda.”  
  
“È stato come quella volta al primo anno quando James prese in prestito il suo maglione e glielo sformò?” Polly ridacchiò al ricordo. “Non ti ho mai visto così pronto a maledire qualcuno.”  
  
“Era il mio maglione preferito,” protestò Albus, ma le parole di Polly gli ricordarono un’altra persona che _avrebbe_ voluto maledire in quel momento e, quando le sue amiche fecero per andarsene, Albus non le seguì.  
  
“Oh, aspettate, ho detto che avremmo aspettato Karl.”  
  
Tutti fissarono Albus come se avesse appena annunciato di voler prendere lezioni di tip tap.  
  
“Hai invitato _Karl_?” Rose sembrò disgustata all’idea.  
  
“A venire con_ noi_?” aggiunse Polly.  
  
“Non aveva nessuno con cui andare,” mormorò Albus in modo vago.  
  
“Sono sicura che andrà tutto bene,” disse Thea con sicurezza. “Eccolo che arriva.”  
  
Stringendo i denti e preparandosi ad uno shock, Albus si voltò verso le scale e vide emergere Karl con un’espressione fastidiosamente compiaciuta sul viso. Indossava il più singolare abito che si potesse immaginare; includeva enormi galeoni dorati, incollati sulla camicia con un incantesimo, un capello a forma di sandwich ed alcune equazioni aritmetiche scarabocchiate lungo le braccia.  
  
“Che cosa dovresti essere?” chiese Albus, dopo un silenzio imbarazzante.  
  
Karl sorrise ed indicò se stesso come se fosse ovvio. “Sono le cinque Principali Eccezioni alla Legge di Gamp sulla Trasfigurazione. Buonasera, Thea,” aggiunse, facendole l’occhiolino.  
  
“Molto intelligente,” disse Thea forzatamente.  
  
“Permettimi di accompagnarti.” Lui le tese il braccio e Rose lo fissò come se fosse pazzo, mentre si dirigeva verso il buco del ritratto.  
  
“Non importa, grazie Karl.” Thea lo guardò in modo strano e seguì Rose. Polly le raggiunse, lasciando Karl indietro con Albus.  
  
“Pensavo che avresti messo una buona parola per me,” sibilò Karl.  
  
“Indossi un _panino _sulla testa. Nulla di quello che avrei potuto dire avrebbe aiutato.” Albus si allontanò da lui per raggiungere le ragazze.  
  
Quando raggiunsero la Stanza delle Necessità, dove si teneva la festa, Cole Flint era fuori dalla porta a spuntare i nomi dalla lista degli invitatie ad aprire la porta per farli entrare.  
  
“’Sera, amici,” li salutò ad alta voce mentre si avvicinavano. “Vediamo, abbiamo un drago e non ditemelo, oh! Voi siete Martin Miggs e Penelope. Rose, sei venuta vestita da Rose –”  
  
“No!” Rose si voltò a mostrargli la schiena. “Sono Ginny Weasley, prima di far parte delle Harpies.”  
  
“E non ho idea di cosa tu debba essere, Karl. La persona che porta i panini ai folletti della Gringotts?”  
  
Polly rise al suo commento.  
  
_“_Sono le cinque Principali Eccezioni al–”  
  
“Ci vediamo dentro!” Cole lo interruppe e fece un passo indietro per lasciarli passare. “Non divertitevi troppo senza di me.”  
  
Dentro era molto rumoroso, la musica risuonava da ogni lato e la gente sfoggiava diversi costumi.  
  
“Prendo i drink per tutti,” disse Rose appena dentro.  
  
“Ti aiuto,” disse Thea, guardando Karl con diffidenza, che però sembrava non essersene accorto.  
  
“Drink, grandioso!” Karl si avvicinò a Thea, che si sistemò il costume da drago sulle spalle.  
  
Mentre i tre si allontanavano, Polly si guardò intorno e incrociò le braccia a disagio.  
  
“Va tutto bene?” le chiese Albus preoccupato.  
  
“Sì, mi sento sempre in imbarazzo in posti come questo. Non so mai come comportarmi.”  
  
Albus le liberò delicatamente le braccia e gliele fece oscillare un po’. “Fai così, sembra molto divertente.”  
  
Polly rise e liberò le braccia dalla presa di Albus. “Il tuo cucù sta per saltar fuori.”  
  
Ovviamente, quando scoccarono le nove in punto, l’orologio a cucù al collo di Albus entrò in azione e l’uccellino sporse la testa.  
  
“Quanto tempo passerà prima che lo troverai fastidioso abbastanza da abbandonarlo da qualche parte?” Polly accarezzò l’uccellino.  
  
Mentre Albus considerava la sua domanda, venne distratto da una figura che si avvicinava con un sorriso sulle labbra alle spalle di Polly.  
  
“Adoro i vostri costumi!” Scorpius Malfoy appariva molto diverso nel suo travestimento, e Albus sentì lo stomaco contrarsi quando pensò all'idea che si era fatto immaginando che Scorpius fosse Stargazer.  
  
Albus grugnì e rise mentre assimilava i capelli insolitamente scuri di Scorpius, i finti occhiali rotondi e la cicatrice rossa a forma di saetta disegnata sulla sua fronte. “Non è possibile!”  
  
“Mi riconosci allora?” Scorpius spinse gli occhiali sul naso. “Vai nella tua stanza, Albus.” Parlò con una voce esageratamente profonda.  
  
Albus rise. “Dovresti cercare Rose, si è travestita da mia mamma.” Finse di cercare nella folla della festa. “Forse ci sarà qualcuno vestito da mio fratello o da mia sorella.”  
  
Scorpius sorrise mentre si voltò con le mani occupate dai bicchieri. “Qualcuno vuole uno shottino?”  
  
Dopo una disastrosa esperienza al diciannovesimo compleanno di James, Albus si era ripromesso di non bere più alcun tipo di shot. Ma era successo secoli fa, era più vecchio e più saggio, o meglio era _saggio_ e _intelligente _e gli occhi di Scorpius brillavano in modo intrigante. Che fosse o no Stargazer, era bello.  
  
“Sì, va bene,” Albus ne prese uno mentre Polly rifiutava. Guardò Albus incredula, chiaramente sorpresa dalla sua risposta affermativa.  
  
“Cin cin.” Scorpius fece tintinnare il minuscolo bicchiere contro quello in mano di Albus e buttò la testa all’indietro per berlo in un unico sorso. Albus fece lo stesso, ricordando gli insegnamenti di James. L’alcool gli bruciò la gola e lo fece rabbrividire, ma Scorpius sollevò trionfante il bicchiere vuoto, quindi Albus fece lo stesso.  
  
“Qualsiasi cosa fosse, era buono,” disse Albus, in un modo che sperava lo facesse sembrare distaccato, come se fosse abituato a bere alcool.  
  
“Ne vuoi un altro?” offrì Scorpius, mentre le ragazze tornavano con Karl al seguito.  
  
“È quello di Ogden?” chiese Karl ad alta voce.  
  
“Non ne ho idea, amico.” Scorpius ridacchio tra sé e sé e porse ad Albus un altro shot. “Aspetta, fallo di nuovo con me,” aggiunse a bassa voce mentre ne distribuì altri, fin quando tutti ne ebbero uno.  
  
“Dovremmo cantare quella canzone. Thea, la sai? Quella che fa –”  
  
“Stai zitto, Karl,” lo interruppe Rose, scolandosi il suo shottino e invitando gli altri a fare lo stesso.  
  
“Felice Halloween,” sussurrò Scorpius, così piano che solo Albus potesse sentirlo. Si rese conto che Scorpius lo stava già guardando, abbastanza intensamente, e fece di nuovo tintinnare i bicchieri.  
  
“Felice Halloween,” mormorò Albus, sentendosi vagamente a corto di parole.  
  
Non era sicuro se fosse per il secondo shot, ma voleva restare lì e continuare a parlare con Scorpius. Non stava nemmeno pensando a Stargazer, non era per quel motivo. Non si era mai davvero reso conto di quanto fossero belli gli occhi di Scorpius prima d’ora, o di come avesse una corporatura quasi perfetta o di come i suoi zigomi potessero praticamente tagliare il vetro.  
  
“Hai mai giocato a Quiddrink prima?” chiese Scorpius, senza rompere il contatto visivo. “Ho bisogno di un compagno.”  
  
Albus aveva giocato a Quiddrink, un’altra esperienza fatta alla festa per il diciannovesimo compleanno di James. Non era molto bravo, effettivamente non voleva giocarci proprio stasera, ma non poteva dire di no a Scorpius.  
  
“Sarò io il tuo compagno,” rispose Albus.  
  
“Okay, fantastico, chi altro vuole giocare?” Scorpius si rivolse al resto del gruppo, ma non tutti stavano prestando attenzione.  
  
“Perché non,” Albus fece finta di pensarci, “Thea e Karl?”  
  
“Che cosa?” Thea sorrise.  
  
“Quiddrink! Ci stai?” Scorpius le fece segno di seguirlo.  
  
“Facciamolo!” urlò Karl in modo odioso e Scorpius rise mentre si incamminava.  
  
“Sei bravo a questo gioco?” Scorpius camminò affianco ad Albus. “Perché devo ammettere che sono terribile.”  
  
Si strinse nelle spalle e rise. “È troppo tardi per scegliere un altro compagno?”  
  
“Già, sei bloccato con me ora!” Scorpius allungò una mano e rubò il capello con il pon pon dalla testa di Albus, mettendolo sopra i suoi capelli, incantati per essere scuri come quelli di Albus.  
  
“È strano che tu sia vestito da mio padre,” commentò Albus quando raggiunsero il tavolo di Quiddrink.  
  
Scorpius si sporse verso di lui ed Albus si sentì mancare il respiro. “È strano che tu abbia un orologio a cucù al collo.”  
  
“Touché.” Rise e si voltò verso il tavolo, vedendo Thea con le braccia conserte, distante da Karl e con un’espressione concentrata.  
  
“Regole di Ilvy: non si può rullare, l’anello centrale vale doppio e se colpisci il Portiere, devi bere.”  
  
“D’accordo.” Scorpius avvicinò un mucchio di palline rosse e ne porse una ad Albus.  
  
Quiddrink era piuttosto ridicolo come gioco. Una serie di anelli da Quidditch in miniatura si trovavano alle due estremità di un tavolo decorato in modo da assomigliare ad un campo. I bicchieri di alcolici erano disposti per sembrare una squadra di Quidditch nella formazione iniziale, tradizionalmente in ordine crescente di importanza, con il bicchiere del Cercatore che valeva doppio. I giocatori lanciavano le palline negli anelli della squadra avversaria e se faceva centro, l’altra squadra doveva bere da uno dei bicchieri. C’erano due piccoli Bolidi incantati che cercavano di dirottare le palline e un “Portiere” che ruotava intorno agli anelli.  
  
Thea si rivelò migliore di tutti gli altri. Karl mancò tutti i lanci che aveva fatto, e Albus e Scorpius ne avevano centrato uno a testa, ma erano anche rimasti con il bicchiere del Battitore e con quello del Cercatore a causa della mira impressionante di Thea.  
  
“Ho una buona sensazione su questo tiro,” Scorpius sorrise sopra la sua spalla verso Albus e si scostò i capelli dagli occhi; stavano iniziando a tornare biondi nei punti in cui l’incantesimo stava svanendo.  
  
“Anche io!” rispose Albus con entusiasmo. Si reso conto all’improvviso che gli importava davvero che Scorpius riuscisse in quel lancio. La sua espressione adorabilmente ottimista risultava così dolce che Albus desiderò che Scorpius fosse felice.  
  
In quel momento si rese anche conto di essere davvero tanto ubriaco.  
  
Con un movimento del polso, Scorpius fece librare la pallina sul tavolo, mancò per poco un bolide e atterrò nell’anello centrale.  
  
“Sì!” Scorpius gridò entusiasta, girandosi verso Albus e attirandolo in un abbraccio. Albus ricambiò e, per qualche motivo, non lo lasciò andare, tenendo il braccio avvolto intorno al corpo di Scorpius, che fece la stessa cosa. I loro corpi caldi si stringevano comodamente, Scorpius leggermente più alto di Albus e la sua testa che si adattava perfettamente all’incavo del collo dell’altro.  
  
“Ben fatto,” Albus cercò di sussurrare in modo seducente, ma poteva sembrare invece che avesse mal di gola.  
  
“Bel colpo.” Thea sorrise e scolò abilmente due dei loro bicchieri.  
  
“Dovremmo abbracciarci anche noi,” Karl si avvicinò a lei e cercò di avvolgerle un braccio intorno alla vita.  
  
“Forse se ne avessi beccato uno, Karl.” Thea lo spinse via.  
  
Fu in quel momento che Albus si rese conto che lui e Scorpius erano ancora abbracciati e forse era passato troppo tempo e forse stava comunicando a tutti i presenti che lui e Scorpius erano segretamente gay e forse lo sguardo che Karl gli stava rivolgendo intendeva esattamente quello e forse avrebbe dovuto smettere.  
  
Si liberò da Scorpius e fece finta che fosse perché voleva concentrarsi sul suo prossimo lancio. Scorpius sorrise e si passò la mano libera nei capelli.  
  
Thea fece i due tiri successivi e vinse la partita per Karl, costringendo Albus e Scorpius a bere il letale bicchiere del Cercatore. Finirono per dividerlo, Scorpius ne bevve metà, rabbrividendo mentre si asciugava la bocca e consegnandolo poi ad Albus.  
  
“Giochiamo di nuovo?” chiese Karl, un poco barcollante.  
  
“No,” Thea respinse subito l’idea. “Vado a cercare Rose.”  
  
Albus non si preoccupò nemmeno di intervenire per cercare di aiutare Karl. A chi importava se avesse parlato a qualcuno delle lettere di Albus? Forse avrebbe dovuto semplicemente baciare Scorpius qui, davanti a tutti, e risparmiargli la fatica. Doveva essere lui Stargazer.  
  
Scorpius si diresse verso i posti liberi più vicini e Albus lo seguì, lasciandosi cadere accanto a lui e riuscendo a malapena a levargli gli occhi di dosso.  
  
“Direi che dovremmo bere qualcosa, ma non credo di averne bisogno,” gli occhi di Scorpius erano vitrei dietro i suoi occhiali finti ed i capelli erano tornati quasi del tutto biondi.  
  
“Ti va di –”  
  
Prima che Albus potesse finire la domanda (non che fosse del tutto sicuro di ciò che avrebbe chiesto), il suo orologio a cucù tornò odiosamente in vita e l’uccellino giallo balzò fuori, colpendo Scorpius dritto nel petto.  
  
“Scusami!”  
  
Scorpius trovò il tutto esilarante. Rise di gusto per diversi minuti, e Albus sfilò l’orologio dalla testa e lo mise al collo di Scorpius, un gesto che sembrava abbastanza raffinato e provocante.  
  
“Dov’è finito il tuo cappello?” chiese Scorpius, guardando l’uccellino che si rintanava nell’orologio.  
  
Albus allungò una mano e si toccò i capelli, disordinati come sempre e completamente scoperti. “L’hai preso tu!” lo accusò.  
  
“Te l’ho restituito,” protestò Scorpius. “Te l’ho rimesso in testa.”  
  
Albus fece fatica a ricordare quel momento, ricordando in modo molto vago Scorpius che gli accarezzava i capelli mentre lo faceva.  
  
“Allora l’ho perso,” si strinse nelle spalle e sentì un improvviso sussulto allo stomaco. “Un secondo, aspetta qui, torno subito.”  
  
Attraversò la folla di partecipanti alla festa, trovando quasi immediatamente una porta che conduceva ad un bagno vuoto._ I vantaggi della Stanza delle Necessità_, Albus pensò tra sé e sé mentre chiuse la porta a chiave e aspettò che la stanza smettesse di girare, si sedette sul pavimento e si mise a fissare il soffitto. Sicuro che non avrebbe vomitato, Albus si risollevò e fissò il suo riflesso nello specchio, pensando a Scorpius che lo aspettava là fuori.  
  
“Ehi, sono Strings,” disse al suo riflesso in quella che sapeva essere un tono di voce risoluto. “Sono io, _io_ sono Strings.”  
  
Perché aveva scelto un nome così stupido? Scorpius pensava che fosse un idiota.  
  
“Di recente sei stato alla torre di Astronomia?” chiese allora al suo riflesso.  
  
Sì, era molto più efficace.  
  
Albus si passò una mano tra i capelli e cercò di riordinarli un po’, ma il cappello che aveva indossato per quasi tutta la serata li aveva resi un ammasso confuso. Si strinse nelle spalle e lasciò il bagno, con il cuore che batteva forte alla prospettiva di rivelare a Scorpius chi fosse.  
  
Il posto dove erano seduti era vuoto, quindi Albus iniziò a guardarsi intorno in cerca di Scorpius, ma, quando lo vide, era troppo occupato per discutere di lettere anonime con Albus.  
  
Scorpius era schiacciato contro un muro e con la sua lingua ispezionava la gola di una ragazza, sembrava divertirsi molto. La ragazza era travestita da unicorno e aveva appoggiato il suo corno sui capelli angelicamente biondi di Scorpius, quasi volesse rivendicarlo come di sua proprietà. L’orologio a cucù di Albus giaceva abbandonato per terra, a poco distanza dai piedi di Scorpius e lo raccolse tristemente.  
  
Ad Albus si chiuse lo stomaco. Stargazer non lo avrebbe mai fatto, doveva essersi sbagliato. Albus si lasciò cadere di nuovo allo stesso posto di prima, da solo questa volta.  
  
“Al! Eccoti!” Polly sembrò sollevata quando si sedette accanto a lui. “Questo Corvonero inquietante non mi dà tregua,” sussurrò.  
  
Albus ridacchiò e tirò le punte dei capelli biondi di Polly. “Corvonero inquietante,” ripeté, felice di lasciare che l’alcool gli offuscasse la mente e lo distrasse dalla delusione di Scorpius.  
  
“Oh Merlino, Albus, ma quanto hai bevuto?” Polly allontanò la sua mano dai capelli.  
  
“Hmm, troppo,” rispose, ignorando la sensazione di delusione che sentiva nello stomaco.  
  
“Vieni, ti accompagno a letto.” Polly si alzò e gli prese la mano, guidandolo verso la porta e zittendolo nel momento in cui uscirono dalla stanza.  
  
Il corridoio girava vorticosamente davanti ai suoi occhi e Albus rise ancora una volta, mentre pensava a come era innocente un tempo, al primo anno, quando vagava per quegli stessi corridoi. Era un pensiero così interessante che doveva dirlo subito a Polly.  
  
“Pol, non è divertente che fino a poco tempo fa eravamo dei piccoli primini che attraversavano questi corridoi verso la lezione di Incantesimi, e ora eccoci qui, anni dopo, ubriachi fradici.” Inclinò la testa appoggiandola contro la sua e sospirò.  
  
“Parla per te, Al. Sono perfettamente in me stessa.” Polly gli pizzicò la spalla. “E abbassa la voce, non voglio beccarmi una punizione.”  
  
“Non ti danno _mai_ una punizione, Pol. Sei sempre così _buona_.”  
  
Polly scosse la testa e non disse nulla.  
  
“Ti sei divertita stasera?” le chiese, mentre raggiungevano la silenziosa Sala Comune di Grifondoro.  
  
Si strinse nelle spalle e non rispose. “Devi bere un po’ d’acqua.”  
  
“Sto bene!” insistette Albus, ma ondeggiava sul posto e avrebbe giurato che il motivo del tappeto si muovesse.  
  
“Ti porto a letto, dai.” Lo condusse per le scale e Albus fu improvvisamente molto grato di avere la sua migliore amica; se fosse stato da solo probabilmente si sarebbe semplicemente raggomitolato in fondo alla scale.  
  
“Sei la migliore, Pol,” provò a dire sinceramente, mentre apriva la porta del dormitorio dei ragazzi del settimo anno.  
  
Borbottò qualcosa in risposta e lo spinse delicatamente sul letto, attraversando poi la stanza fino al cassettone. Albus la guardò dal letto; si muoveva in modo forzato, come se fosse esausta.  
  
“Non devi farlo,” protestò Albus, quando lei trovò il suo pigiama. “Vieni qui, siediti.”  
  
“Va bene.” Polly tornò con il pigiama e si sedette accanto a lui sul letto, invocando il bicchiere sul comodino di Albus, riempiendolo d’acqua con un colpo di bacchetta e spingendolo nelle mani di Albus.  
  
“Stai bene, Polly? Quel ragazzo di Corvonero era davvero così inquietante?” Albus sorseggiò l’acqua e si concentrò su un punto oltre la spalla di Polly, desiderando che la stanza smettesse di vorticare.  
  
“Non è quello,” mormorò.  
  
Albus crollò sul letto, schizzando un po’ d’acqua e trascinando Polly con sé. “Che succede?” le chiese mentre giacevano fianco a fianco, tenendosi per mano.  
  
Ci fu una lunga pausa; poi Polly strinse la mano di Albus e sospirò. “Ti senti mai strano?”  
  
“Sempre,” rispose Albus, voltandosi a guardarla; stava fissando il soffitto.  
  
“Mi sento sempre strana alle feste e ad eventi del genere. Mi sentivo come se stessi guardando tutto da lontano, come se ci fosse stata una linea invisibile e avessi dovuto attraversarla ma non ci fossi riuscita.  
  
Albus annuì. “Conosco la sensazione.”  
  
Polly si voltò verso di lui. “Non sembrava così stasera. Stavi facendo giochini alcolici, ballavi e parlavi con tutti.” Tornò a guardare il soffitto. “Vorrei solamente essere una di quelle persone che bevono alcolici e sbaciucchiano la persona più vicina.”  
  
“Per la cronaca, non ho sbaciucchiato nessuno stasera,” ridacchiò Albus.  
  
“Lo so,” rispose Polly. “Ma io non riesco proprio a farlo.”  
  
“Perché non riesci?”  
  
“Semplicemente non sono,” esitò e si sistemò sul letto, “una persona disinvolta.”  
  
Albus non aveva niente da dire in risposta a quel commento.  
  
“Albus?” Si voltò di nuovo a guardarlo.  
  
“Hmm?” Lui incontrò il suo sguardo.  
  
“Sei mai stato così innamorato di una persona da non riuscire a pensare ad altro?”  
  
_Sì, Stargazer_, rispose Albus nella sua testa. “Non ancora,” disse invece ad alta voce.  
  
“Oh.” Polly si risollevò e strinse le ginocchia al petto.  
  
“Perché, tu sì?” insistette Albus. Polly non aveva mai frequentato nessuno seriamente, menzionava raramente che le piacesse qualcuno.  
  
Lei annuì leggermente. Era chiaro che non volesse dire ad Albus di chi stesse parlando, e andava bene così.  
  
Si sedette e le mise un braccio attorno alle spalle. “Chiunque sarebbe fortunato ad averti, Polly.”  
  
“Bevi la tua acqua, Albus.” Indicò il bicchiere mezzo vuoto, chiaramente non voleva parlarne. Era un amico terribile in quel momento, cos’altro poteva fare?  
  
“Vuoi dormire qui con me, come al primo anno?” offrì, sperando che avesse bisogno di un amico.  
  
Polly scosse la testa e si alzò. “No, voglio dormire nel mio letto.”  
  
“Va bene. Allora buonanotte. Grazie per esserti presa cura di me.” Aprì le braccia per abbracciarla e lei ci cadde dentro per un secondo, prima di allontanarsi.  
  
“Buonanotte, Albus.” Se ne andò velocemente dalla stanza.  
  
Albus si morse il labbro. Quando Polly si sentiva così, preferiva stare da sola, ma ciò non gli impedì di sentirsi un pessimo amico. Pensò a quello che Polly gli aveva detto mentre si stava mettendo il pigiama.  
  
_Sei mai stato così innamorato di una persona da non riuscire a pensare ad altro?_  
  
Ogni pensiero di Albus riguardava Stargazer e non sapeva nemmeno che aspetto avesse. Per un po’ di tempo, aveva avuto l’aspetto di Scorpius. Ma ora, nella mente di Albus, Stargazer tornò ad essere un’entità senza volto, anche se aveva mantenuto gli splendidi zigomi di Scorpius.  
  
Albus sorseggiò obbedientemente la sua acqua, ma quando si avviò a posare il bicchiere sul comodino, notò una lettera indirizzata a Strings. Sorrise e la aprì.  
  
_Strings,  
  
Scrivo come se fossi una persona alta? Mi chiedo cosa intendi. Non saprei dirti se hai ragione nemmeno se lo volessi, perché quanto alto è alto? Ma mi hai rivelato una cosa su di te, quindi ricambio il favore. Ho un nome che la gente adora abbreviare, al punto che è raro che venga usato il mio nome intero. È davvero un peccato, però, mi piace molto il mio nome.  
  
Stasera cercherò qualcuno con i capelli scuri e la vernice per il corpo alla Sloan Collins alla festa.  
  
Stargazer_  
  
Albus non poté fare a meno di provare un leggero senso di smarrimento. Stargazer era alla festa e lui aveva passato quasi tutta la serata con Scorpius. Era stato divertente, ma Stargazer era lì e lui aveva malapena prestato attenzione al resto!  
  
_Stargazer,  
  
Scrivi come se fossi una persona alta significa che sembri una di quelle persone che sono divertenti senza sforzarsi e con la testa a posto. E quelle persone sono sempre più alte di me.  
  
Ora mi sento anche peggio per averti chiamato Starry G quella volta.  
  
Non so cosa fare, Star. (Questo nome va bene?) Una delle mie migliori amiche ama qualcuno e mi ha chiesto consigli, ma la mia piccola mente gay è così incasinata che non so come aiutarla. Sono preoccupato che questa situazione mi renda un amico di merda. Sono egocentrico a parlare in questo modo?  
  
La festa è stata bella, penso. Mi sono divertito moltissimo, ma è strano sapere che tu eri lì. Stasera avrei potuto essere accanto a te e nessuno di noi lo avrebbe saputo. Spero che, un giorno, potremmo rivelarci le nostre identità.  
  
Con amore, Strings_  
  
Il gufo aveva preso l’abitudine di aspettare tutte le sere sul davanzale della finestra, fino a quando non lo lanciava. Albus pensò che avrebbe dovuto iniziare a dare una mancia al gufo per il disturbo, mentre legava la lettera e lo faceva volare. Lo guardava sempre per vedere se andasse in qualche particolare direzione, ma non lo faceva mai.  
  
Si rannicchiò sul letto e chiuse gli occhi, pensando che fosse soddisfatto del modo in cui appariva in quelle lettere. Sicuramente non era così disinvolto e divertente di persona, Stargazer tirava fuori il meglio di lui. Aveva scritto una bella lettera, non traspariva nemmeno che fosse ubriaco. Aveva aperto e chiuso come aveva sempre fatto, _caro Stargazer, con amore, Strings_.  
  
Gli occhi di Albus si spalancarono e si rizzò a sedere, con gli occhi che tremolavano in direzione della finestra, dove il gufo era volato via.  
  
_Con amore_. Aveva firmato la lettera con _con amore_.  
  
  
  



	2. Strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’autrice di questa storia è straniera, io mi sono occupata della traduzione. Qui ([x](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821796/chapters/36833940)) trovate la storia originale, qui ([x](https://i.postimg.cc/SQLxdPPr/Screenshot-20191007-163918-Tumblr.jpg)) il permesso dell’autrice.

Il giorno successivo, Albus non era mai stato così grato del fatto che quel fine settimana gli allenamenti di Quidditch fossero programmati per la sera, così poteva smaltire la serata precedente. Per il troppo alcool ed i troppi sentimenti da gestire, trovò conforto nello stare raggomitolato nel letto fin dopo mezzogiorno. Emerse per pranzare e poi oziò nella Sala Comune con i suoi amici, ridendo insieme della festa di Halloween, prima che i membri della squadra di Quidditch dovettero andare al loro primo allenamento dell’anno.  
  
“Va bene, molti di voi si conoscono, ma faremo comunque delle presentazioni.” Rose si rivolse al gruppo. “Sono Rose Granger-Weasley, questo è il mio quarto anno nella squadra e sono un Battitore. Ora tu, Albus.”  
  
“Ciao a tutti,” Albus si strinse nelle spalle e sorrise nervosamente alle persone intorno a lui. “Sono Albus Potter, faccio parte della squadra da tre anni e sono Portiere.” Si voltò verso la persona successiva della cerchia, che era Thea.  
  
“Sono Thea Jordan, questo è il mio primo anno nella squadra e sono un Cacciatore. Non vedo l’ora di giocare con voi, ragazzi.”  
  
Il Cacciatore successivo era Yann Fredericks del loro anno e quello successivo ancora era un nuovo membro.  
  
“Ciao. Sono Matt Higgs. Per la prima volta in squadra, anch’io sono un Cacciatore.”  
  
Albus aveva già visto Matt nella Sala Comune, ma non ci aveva mai veramente parlato. Aveva i capelli color sabbia e un sorriso abbagliante, che mostrava timidamente al gruppo.  
  
“Il mio ragazzo Matty è entrato in squadra!” Yann gli diede una pacca sulla schiena e gli arruffò i capelli.  
  
La voce di Rose lo interruppe bruscamente. “Sì, grazie Yann, sappiamo tutti che sei elettrizzato dal fatto che il tuo fidanzato faccia parte della squadra.”  
  
Albus sentì le sopracciglia inarcarsi per la sorpresa, ma poi si sentì uno stupido quando Yann iniziò a mandare bacini in direzione di Matt. Era solo uno scherzo.  
  
“Grazie, Matt.” Rose rise quando Matt spinse via Yann, in modo che le presentazioni potessero continuare.  
  
Matt attirò l’attenzione di Albus e fece una smorfia imbarazzata. I suoi occhi erano di un marrone intenso e, mentre spingeva indietro i capelli, Albus sentì un calore sorgere nel petto.  
  
_Matty. Matt._  
  
_Ho un nome che la gente adora abbreviare, al punto che è raro che venga usato il mio nome intero. È davvero un peccato, però, mi piace molto il mio nome._  
  
Mentre gli altri membri della squadra si presentavano, Albus pensò a Stargazer. E se fosse stato Matt? Non riusciva a pensare ad un momento in cui Matt avesse avuto una fidanzata, ed era chiaramente interessato al Quidditch, come Stargazer.  
  
“Va bene, giri di riscaldamento. Seguitemi.” Rose calciò via il terreno e si librò in aria sulla sua scopa. Albus fu l’ultimo al seguito perché la sua mente pensava a delle sottili domande da fare a Matt.  
  
_Ti piacciono i Firewhiskeys?_  
  
_Com’è stato il Ballo del Ceppo l’anno scorso?_  
  
Nessuna di quelle sembrava una domanda da porre durante un allenamento di Quidditch.  
  
Cercò di non guardare troppo Matt mentre provavano degli schemi, in parte perché non voleva beccarsi una Pluffa sulla faccia. Era difficile non guardarlo, però. Come era possibile che non avesse mai notato quanto Matt fosse attraente?  
  
Fecero una breve pausa e Albus fu preso dal panico quando vide Rose volare verso di lui con uno sguardo deciso sul volto. “Sei nervoso per le cose che ho detto? Non ho intenzione di buttarti fuori dalla squadra, Al.”  
  
“Cosa? No, sto bene.” Albus si sforzò di sorridere normalmente.  
  
“Okay, beh, mi sembri un po’ –” si interruppe e guardò verso gli spalti alle spalle di Albus. “Che diavolo ci fa qui?” Rose si allontanò e Albus la seguì con lo sguardo. Karl Jenkins era seduto sugli spalti e quando notò che Rose si stava avvicinando, attirò l’attenzione di Albus e lo salutò con la mano. Albus sospirò e seguì Rose.  
  
“Karl, non fai più parte della squadra!” Rose atterrò di fronte a lui e incrociò le braccia.  
  
“Devo restare qui e guardare,” disse Karl con aria di sfida, prima di voltarsi a guardare Albus. “Non è così, Al?”  
  
Albus si bloccò mentre Rose lo guardava in modo strano. Karl mosse le sopracciglia ripetutamente con fare significativo.  
  
“Ehm, esatto. Karl,” digrignò i denti e chiuse gli occhi per un secondo per la disperazione, “mi sta allenando. Sta studiando come volo e mi suggerisce miglioramenti.”  
  
“Davvero?” Rose rimase a bocca aperta per lo shock. “Avrei potuto aiutarti io.” Sembrava ferita.  
  
“Ha bisogna di qualcuno del mio calibro che osserva dall’esterno per migliorare davvero, Rose,” spiegò Karl con tono paternalistico.  
  
Rose socchiuse gli occhi. “Beh, questa è una sessione di allenamento a porte chiuse. Solo i membri della squadra possono restare, mi dispiace.”  
  
Karl sedette tranquillo e non interruppe il contatto visivo con Rose. “Qualcosa da dire al riguardo, Albus?”  
  
Albus si accalorò. Sapeva a che gioco stava giocando Karl, cercando un’opportunità per flirtare con Thea e ricattando Albus per convincere Rose a farlo restare. Pensò a tutta la scuola che leggeva la sua lettera a Stargazer e si sentì male.  
  
“Per favore, può restare, Rose? Per me è importante.”  
  
Rose sollevò entrambe le mani in segno di sconfitta. “Va bene! Ho perso troppo tempo per questa storia. Ma ti stai comportando in modo strano, Albus, e voglio che tu sappia che non ne sono contenta.”  
  
“Ottima scelta, Potter.” Karl sorrise malignamente, dopo che Rose se ne fu andata. “Ora, se fossi così gentile da raccomandare i miei servizi di coaching anche a Thea, saremmo in dirittura d’arrivo. Beh, _uno_ di noi lo sarà.”1  
  
Albus pronunciò sottovoce tutti gli insulti che avrebbe voluto rivolgere a Karl e strinse i pugni infuriato.  
  
“Vai pure, ti farò sapere più tardi com’è la tua tecnica di volo.” Karl fece un cenno con la mano e sedette al suo posto, più rilassato che mai.  
  
Era praticamente impossibile concentrarsi sulla Pluffa quando Albus aveva da un lato Karl, che cercava penosamente di attirare l’attenzione di Thea ogni volta che volava vicino agli spalti, e dall’altro Matt Higgs, che volava verso di lui sempre con quel suo bel sorriso sulle labbra.  
  
Quando Rose pose fine alla sessione, Albus era più che pronto a trovare conforto nella sua camera da letto, ma Karl aveva altre idee in mente.  
  
“Allora, Thea, ho portato la mia scopa,” disse ad alta voce quando la squadra atterrò e si diresse verso gli spogliatoi. “Vuoi fare alcuni di quegli esercizi di cui ti parlavo?”  
  
Thea guardava incerta nella direzione verso la quale Rose si era diretta. Albus sapeva che stava pensando la stessa cosa a cui pensava lui: Rose non ne sarebbe stata contenta. Ci volle un ghigno malvagio da parte di Karl nella sua direzione, perché Albus intervenisse.  
  
“Che grande idea, Karl!” disse, in quella che sembrava una voce entusiasta. “Avrete bisogno di un Portiere per esercitarvi, posso restare.”  
  
Thea sorrise nervosamente e Albus le fece un cenno rassicurante. “Va bene, ma solo per un po’.”  
  
Karl si scostò i capelli dagli occhi e sorrise trionfante. Montò sulla scopa e partì con fare drammatico, Thea lo seguì più nervosamente e, nel momento in cui si sollevò dal terreno, Albus alzò così tanto gli occhi al cielo da farsi venire un mal di testa. Sospirò e borbottò cupamente fra sé e sé mentre volò verso i pali.  
  
A quanto sembrava, Thea si divertì negli esercizi di Karl. Rimasero dall’altro lato del campo per la maggior parte del tempo e Albus librò in aria goffamente, guardando Thea che rideva sinceramente per qualcosa che Karl aveva detto. Stava iniziando a fare buio quando atterrarono, Karl sembrava molto compiaciuto.  
  
“Dove hai imparato a volare così?” Karl sembrò davvero colpito.  
  
“Mia mamma, credo,” Thea si strinse nelle spalle e guardò in basso. “Ha fatto parte dei Miami Reigns per cinque anni.”  
  
“Non lo sapevo!” intervenne Albus.  
  
“Sì, è così che si sono conosciuti lei e mio padre. Era commentatore della American League.”  
  
Karl si mise una mano sul petto. “Che romantico, che modo meraviglioso di innamorarsi.”  
  
“Sì beh, ora sono divorziati,” disse Thea brevemente, guardandosi i piedi. “Scusate, non so perché ho tirato fuori l’argomento.”  
  
Albus non sapeva cosa dire; non sapeva che i genitori di Thea fossero divorziati e all’improvviso si sentì uno schifo per non averglielo mai chiesto.  
  
“Deve essere stato difficile per te,” disse Karl, dandole delle pacche sulla spalle.  
  
“Lo è stato. Ma va bene, sono qui ora.” Thea sorrise, Albus vide che lo fece in modo forzato e falso. “Meglio andare allora, grazie per gli esercizi, Karl. Ci vediamo.”  
  
Mentre se ne andava, bisbigliò _aspettami_ alle spalle di Karl ed Albus annuì.  
  
“Sono _a cavallo_,” mormorò Karl, dando spettacolo e voltandosi a salutare Thea che, però, non stava guardando e stava già scomparendo nello spogliatoio delle ragazze.  
  
“Non è andata del tutto male,” ammise Albus. “Beh, buonanotte Karl.”  
  
Albus indicò la sua divisa da Quidditch sporca e si diresse verso gli spogliatoi, sperando che Karl, che non aveva poi giocato così tanto, avrebbe colto l’antifona e sarebbe tornato verso il castello.  
  
“Sogni d’oro,” disse con un cenno ridicolo mentre si allontanava con un’aria fastidiosamente compiaciuta.  
  
Albus si cambiò rapidamente e trovò Thea che lo aspettava fuori dagli spogliatoi per tornare con lui. Si domandò, mentre iniziavano la camminata verso il castello, se Matt Higgs gli stesse scrivendo una risposta proprio in quel momento. Stargazer avrebbe già dovuto aver letto l’accidentale _con amore_.  
  
Ma era stato accidentale? Albus non ne era sicuro.  
  
“Penso che mi piacerà questa squadra,” rifletté Thea mentre camminavano. “Rose sarà un buon capitano.”  
  
Albus annuì. “Sì, è brava. Le importa molto e si vede.”  
  
“Deve essere stato divertente per voi crescere insieme e poi essere a scuola insieme.” C’era un che di malinconico nella sua voce.  
  
“È una delle mie migliori amiche,” rispose Albus e fece una pausa in cui decise di essere coraggioso. “Ti mancano i tuoi amici di Ilvermorny?”  
  
“Suppongo di sì. Avevo molti amici ma nessuno che potessi considerare _mio migliore amico_, sai? Senza voler sembrare arrogante, ero un po’ amica di tutti.”  
  
“Posso immaginarlo,” sorrise Albus.  
  
“Significa solamente che non c’erano persone specifiche che erano _mie amiche_. Non ho lasciato un vuoto quando me ne sono andata.” Parlava piano, ma non come se non volesse essere ascoltata.  
  
Albus pensò a come si sarebbe sentito se Thea se ne fosse andata e la sua reazione fu così istintiva che seppe immediatamente cosa dirle. “Thea, ti conosco da pochi mesi ma mi mancheresti davvero se lasciassi Hogwarts. Anche tu sei una delle mie migliori amiche.”  
  
Thea sorrise debolmente ma i suoi occhi si illuminarono. “Significa molto per me, Albus. Tu e Rose e Polly siete stati così accoglienti con me, a volte mi sento come se avessi sempre fatto parte di questo gruppo.”  
  
Albus le avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle mentre camminava. “Non so come abbiamo fatto a sopravvivere senza di te per così tanto tempo. Sei meravigliosa, Thea.”  
  
“Sono seria. Trasferirsi qui dopo il divorzio dei miei genitori è stata una delle cose più difficili che io abbia mai dovuto fare, ma sono contenta che mi abbia portato da voi.”  
  
“Non riesco ad immaginare quanto deve essere stato difficile.” Albus le strinse la spalla. “Spero che tu non abbia pensato che non me ne importasse, perché non ti ho mai chiesto perché ti fossi trasferita qui. Ho pensato che fossero affari tuoi, ma me ne importa e sono qui se vuoi parlarne.”  
  
Lei sorrise debolmente. “Va tutto bene. Non ne ho mai parlato molto a riguardo. Ho sempre pensato che i miei genitori avessero la relazione perfetta, ma le cose non andavano bene da un po’ di tempo e me l’hanno nascosto. Suppongo che abbiano semplicemente smesso di amarsi, ma è difficile da elaborare. Mi fa pensare che non si siano mai amati in primo luogo, il che rende tutta la mia infanzia una bugia.”  
  
“Non dire così,” disse Albus bruscamente. “La tua infanzia e i tuoi ricordi con i tuoi genitori possono essere comunque meravigliosi. Le persone _smettono_ di amarsi, è orribile ma succede.”  
  
“Se fosse stato vero amore, come possono svegliarsi un giorno e non sentirlo più? E se non era vero amore il loro, cosa diavolo era? Il vero amore esiste?”  
  
“Dai, puoi ancora credere nell’amore!” disse Albus incoraggiante, cercando di sembrare il più solidale possibile.  
  
“Forse.” Thea sospirò. “Tu sei mai stato innamorato?”  
  
Albus pensò a Stargazer. Non al sorriso di Matt, su cui aveva fantasticato durante gli allenamenti di Quidditch, ma alle parole usate da Stargazer, al modo in cui parlava con Albus. Non aveva bisogno di conoscere l’aspetto di Stargazer per sapere che i suoi sentimenti per il ragazzo erano più profondi di qualsiasi cosa avesse mai provato in precedenza.  
  
“Penso di sì,” disse in modo criptico mentre si formava un’idea nella sua mente. Non era sicuro da dove venisse, ma improvvisamente sembrava la cosa più giusta da fare, dopo che Thea si era aperta in quel modo con lui.  
  
“Thea?” disse con una voce più sommessa, rallentando il passo.  
  
“Sì?” Thea sembrava vagamente confusa.  
  
“Sono gay.”  
  
Continuò a camminare, con i loro passi che echeggiavano nel silenzio che le parole di Albus avevano provocato. Chiunque guardasse da lontano, avrebbe pensato che Albus avesse appena fatto un commento sul tempo.  
  
“Oh, va bene.” Thea sorrise e improvvisamente Albus si sentì come se avesse un arto in più, togliendo goffamente il braccio dalle spalle di Thea.  
  
“Non dirlo a nessuno, non voglio che tutti lo sappiano.” Incrociò le braccia.  
  
“No, ovviamente non lo farò!” insistette Thea. Continuarono a camminare l’uno a fianco all’altra, in un silenzio vagamente imbarazzante.  
  
“Sei sorpresa?” Albus non riuscì più a sopportare il silenzio.  
  
“No,” Thea sorrise tra sé e sé.  
  
“Allora lo sapevi?” chiese in preda al panico, liberando le braccia.  
  
“No,” rispose lei rapidamente.  
  
“Ma non ne sei sorpresa,” Albus era confuso in quel momento.  
  
“Vuoi che ne sia sorpresa?” disse Thea gentilmente.  
  
“Non lo so, non sono molto bravo in queste cose.” Albus sorrise e, una volta che lo fece, non riuscì più a trattenersi.  
  
“Okay. Beh, ti voglio bene,” Thea lo abbracciò di nuovo e riprese a camminare verso il castello.  
  
“Ti voglio bene anch’io,” disse Albus, sorridendo tra sé e sé, prima di rilasciare un respiro che non si era reso conto di trattenere.

****

_Strings,_  
  
_Se non lo sapessi, direi che hai bevuto un po’ troppo prima di scrivere l’ultima lettera. Non che io possa parlare, non ero proprio nelle condizioni dopo la festa. È stata divertente però, vero? È stata una delle migliori serate che ho trascorso da un po’ di tempo! È strano sapere che anche tu eri lì e potremmo aver parlato. Il solo fatto di saperti lì mi ha provocato le farfalle nello stomaco per tutta la sera, Strings._  
  
_Il fatto che ti importi abbastanza da averlo riconosciuto, significa che non sei un amico di merda. Semplicemente sii presente per lui o per lei. Lo apprezzerà. Io ti apprezzo._  
  
_Con amore, Stargazer_  


****

  
_Stargazer,_  
  
_Ho fatto coming out con una delle mie migliori amiche stasera. È stato spaventoso, ma non così terrificante come credevo e, in realtà, è stato bello togliersi questo peso. Mi chiedo se sia pronto a rivelarlo. Se riuscissi a ripetere la stessa conversazione con i miei genitori o con gli altri miei amici, non sarebbe poi così male._  
  
_Non credo che ce l’avrei fatta senza di te, Star. So che non mi hai detto tu di farlo ma, il solo sapere di avere te con cui parlare, stasera mi ha dato coraggio. Grazie._  
  
_Mi ha fatto pensare di rivelare le nostre identità. Conosci già il mio più grande segreto e conosci molte cose su di me. Forse è arrivato il momento di fare il passo successivo._  
  
_Con amore, Strings_  


****

  
“Rimangono molto persone a Hogwarts per le vacanze? Ad Ilvermorny erano circa la metà.” Thea sorseggiò la Burrobirra, mentre tutti chiacchieravano al solito tavolo ai Tre Manici di Scopa.  
  
“Io rimango,” aggiunse Polly. “Sia io che le mie sorelle abbiamo deciso di non raggiungere i nostri genitori alle Barbados. Un Natale caldo e soleggiato sembra così _sbagliato_.”  
  
“Ooh mi piacerebbe andare alle Barbados!” rispose Thea ed Albus si isolò momentaneamente dalla conversazione; avrebbe potuto giurare che Matt Higgs fosse appena entrato.  
  
“Io rimango per Natale, se questo vi aiuta a convincervi,” Karl, che si era unito senza invito alla giornata ad Hogsmeade, strizzò l’occhio a Thea.  
  
“No, io tornerò sicuramente a casa. Me lo stavo solo chiedendo.” Sorrise gentilmente.  
  
“Anche io vado a casa,” Scorpius sorrise. “Penso che tutti quelli del nostro dormitorio se ne andranno. Non è così, Cole?”  
  
Cole annuì. “Sì. Io vado sempre a casa per Natale. I miei genitori hanno uno chalet sulle Alpi Francesi e ci restiamo dalla Vigilia di Natale fino a Capodanno.”  
  
“Hai imparato un po’ di francese quest’anno?” lo prese in giro Scorpius, poi si rivolse a tutto il gruppo. “L’anno scorso mi ha scritto chiedendomi alcune lezioni di francese via gufo per fare colpo sulla ragazza dello chalet accanto.”  
  
“E sei riuscito a fare colpo?” chiese Polly con un sorrisetto, mentre Albus si riposizionava in modo che Matt, fermo al bar, fosse nella sua visuale.  
  
“No, il mio maledetto gufo si è perso nella tormenta riportando la sua risposta.” Cole si accigliò al ricordo.  
  
“È tornata da me perché potessi rimetterla in sesto,” aggiunse Scorpius. “Nel frattempo, la ragazza francese ha fatto la conoscenza _molto stretta_ – se ricordo bene – di _uno stupido ragazzo svizzero con dei baffi ridicoli_.”  
  
“Aveva _davvero _dei baffi ridicoli,” protestò Cole, mentre tutti ridevano e il battito del cuore di Albus aumentò; Matt aveva ordinato da bere e stava camminando nella sua direzione.  
  
“Solo perché tu non puoi farteli crescere,” ribatté Scorpius.  
  
Matt si stava avvicinando.  
  
“Lo dici tu, Biondino!” Cole arruffò i capelli di Scorpius.  
  
Matt passò davanti al loro tavolo e sorrise leggermente in direzione di Albus.  
  
“E tu, Albus?” Thea interruppe la conversazione e Albus sussultò, rendendosi conto che lo stava fissando. “Che programmi hai per Natale?”  
  
Rose ridacchiò. “Nostra nonna Molly si offenderebbe moltissimo se ci fermassimo a scuola per Natale.”  
  
Albus annuì rapidamente. “Rose ha ragione, passiamo sempre il Natale alla Tana, non riesco ad immaginare di fare altro.”  
  
“Lo zio Charlie ogni organizza questa gigantesca caccia al tesoro, i regali di tutti si trovano alla fine di una scia di indizi.”  
  
“L’anno scorso mia mamma è quasi finita in un duello contro il padre di Rose per decidere chi avesse trovato il primo indizio,” Albus rise insieme agli altri.  
  
Si guardò rapidamente intorno, mentre Rose insisteva che suo padre avrebbe vinto il duello, ma Matt non si vedeva da nessuna parte.  


****

  
_Strings,_  
  
_Congratulazioni, sono orgoglioso di te per averlo fatto. Sembra una bella sensazione! Mi stai facendo riflettere sul fare coming out con il mio migliore amico adesso. Ho sempre saputo che sarebbe stata la prima persona a cui l’avrei detto, ma non sapevo quando. Forse presto.  
_  
_Per quanto riguarda il rivelare le nostre identità, mi dispiace, Strings, ma non sono pronto a farlo. Adoro quello che abbiamo, possiamo continuare così ancora per un po’? Scusami._  
  
_Con amore, Stargazer_  


****

  
“Albus, ti sta davvero aiutando avere _Karl_ a darti consigli sulla tecnica di volo?” Rose si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona di fronte a lui nella Sala Comune e sospirò di malumore.  
  
Albus non disse nulla e mormorò qualcosa di evasivo.  
  
“Non so perché non l’hai semplicemente chiesto a me!” sospirò, sembrando ferita. “Siamo migliori amici.”  
  
“Certo che lo siamo, Rosie!” Albus si affrettò a cercare una spiegazione. “Volevo qualcuno di imparziale e che, ehm, non abbia paura di essere così sincero da ferire i miei sentimenti.”  
  
Rose lo guardò in modo strano. “Al, lo _sai_ che non mi preoccuperei di essere gentile.” Lanciò un’occhiataccia a Karl, che teneva la bacchetta in equilibrio sul naso e faceva ridere Thea. “Perché Karl ci è sempre intorno adesso? E da quando Thea lo trova così divertente?”  
  
Albus osservò Rose e pensò di capire cosa stava succedendo. Rose era chiaramente gelosa che Thea potesse trovare un fidanzato, forse era preoccupata di perdere la sua amica? O era insicura perché non c’era un ragazzo che flirtava con lei, come Karl faceva con Thea? In effetti, doveva essere stato un anno difficile per lei con l’arrivo di Thea, che aveva attirato su di sé praticamente l’attenzione di tutti. Rose era abituata ad essere popolare e richiesta.  
  
“Penso che stiano uscendo insieme, o lo faranno presto,” disse Albus. “Non è una bella cosa che abbia un fidanzato?”  
  
Con Thea non più disponibile, sicuramente quei sentimenti di gelosia che Rose avrebbe potuto provare si sarebbero alleviati.  
  
Rose si strinse nelle spalle. “Suppongo.”  
  
Albus non capiva perché Rose fosse preoccupata; piaceva a molti ragazzi della scuola. Forse aveva solamente bisogno di una mano per notarlo.  
  
“Parlando di fidanzati,” disse astutamente, “ho sentito che Scorpius Malfoy è single.”  
  
Rose si voltò velocemente e fissò Albus. “Al, che cazzo? Scorpius è single da sempre, di cosa stai parlando?”  
  
“Perché non gli chiedi di uscire? Siamo nel 2023, non devi aspettare che lo faccia lui.”  
  
“Non sto _aspettando_ che Scorpius Malfoy mi chieda di uscire. Non mi piace, perché lo pensi?” Stava diventando sempre più irritata.  
  
“Per nessuno motivo, solamente che è single e lo sei anche tu, lo conosci già bene.”  
  
“Ed è l’unico criterio necessario? Non mi piace Scorpius in quel senso e comunque sarebbe _strano_. Siamo entrambi Caposcuola. _No_, Albus.”  
  
“Va bene, era solo un suggerimento. I miei nonni erano entrambi Caposcuola, è una storia vecchia.”  
  
Rose scosse vigorosamente la testa. “Ora penserò alla prossima volta in cui lo vedrò. Grazie mille, Albus!”  
  
Albus rise. “Prego. Pensaci.”  
  
“Perché sei così strano?” Lo guardò con sospetto, poi improvvisamente si fece scaltra. “Ti piace qualcuno, non è così?”  
  
Albus si sentì prendere dal panico e cercò di comportarsi il più disinvoltamente possibile. “A me? No, non mi piace nessuno.”  
  
“Chi è? Qualcuno che conosco?” Rose non distolse lo sguardo da lui, come se stesse cercando degli indizi.  
  
“No, non è nessuno. Nessuno.”  
  
“Dai, Albus,” sussurrò. “Sarò la tua migliore amica. Dimmelo, ti prego.”  
  
Albus pensò al nome di una ragazza a caso con cui poteva sottrarsi all’interrogatorio di Rose e non provocare alcuna ripercussione quando avrebbe deciso inevitabilmente di immischiarsi.  
  
“Non è Polly, vero?” disse Polly a bassa voce.  
  
“No! Ovviamente non è Polly, è la mia migliore amica.” Cercò di far passare il messaggio il più genuinamente possibile, il che non avrebbe dovuto essere difficile perché era sincero.  
  
Rose sembrò convinta. “Stavo solo controllando. È qualcuno che non dovrebbe piacerti per qualsiasi motivo? Qualcuno già fidanzato?”  
  
Albus scosse la testa e cercò disperatamente di pensare ad un modo per levarsi da quella situazione.  
  
“È un’insegnante?” Rose sembrò trionfante. “Ho ragione, vero?”  
  
Lo stava osservando attentamente, aspettando che lui rispondesse con un’aria fastidiosamente persistente.  
  
“È la professoressa Jacobs!” esclamò Albus dal nulla.  
  
Rose rimase a bocca aperto e poi sembrò comprensiva. “Oh, Al. La tua prima cotta per un’insegnante, che bello.” Gli diede una pacca sul ginocchio. “Non ti biasimo, mi ricordo quanto mi piacesse il mio insegnante di Rune Antiche.”  
  
Albus non sapeva nemmeno chi fosse l’insegnante di Rune Antiche ed era molto desideroso di porre fine a quella conversazione. Sorrise imbarazzato.  
  
“Sì, sono totalmente cotto di lei. Ma è un’insegnante quindi,” si strinse nelle spalle, “non succederà mai, purtroppo.”  
“Non ti preoccupare, non lo dirò a nessuno,” sogghignò Rose e Albus si diede mentalmente il cinque per averle mentito con successo, cosa che, aveva realizzato quando aveva cinque anni, non sarebbe mai stato in grado di fare.  


****

  
_Stargazer,_  
  
_Fa ciò che è giusto per te, non mi pento di averlo detto alla mia migliore amica, anzi è stato bello!_  
  
_Va bene, lo capisco, anche io ho ancora paura. Sono d’accordo che quello che abbiamo è perfetto e non voglio accelerare le cose. A volte mi preoccupo che, se sapessi chi sono, non ti piacerei più. Scusa, sono una persona che si preoccupa per tutto._  
  
_In bocca al lupo se giochi a Quidditch, oppure divertiti se sei uno spettatore, oppure semplicemente buon sabato se non sei in alcun modo interessato al Quidditch. _  
  
_Con amore, Strings_  


****

  
La partita di Quidditch tra Grifondoro e Corvonero diede il via alla stagione con successo, quando Grifondoro vinse con ottanta punti di distacco. Albus si diede precise istruzioni di concentrarsi solamente sulla Pluffa e sui Cacciatori di Corvonero e non ad un particolare compagno di squadra, a cui non riusciva a smettere di pensare. Quando la squadra vinse e si strinsero in un abbraccio di gruppo, Albus finì accanto a Matt. Si sentì arrossire, quando si liberarono dall’abbraccio.  
  
“Va bene, squadra, tutti sotto la doccia e poi a festeggiare! Vi voglio bene, grazie!” Rose era estasiata per la loro prima vittoria.  
  
Albus si sentiva pieno di vita mentre si faceva la doccia e si cambiava. L’after party nella Sala Comune sarebbe stata l’occasione perfetta per parlare un po’ con Matt.  
  
Dopo essersi fatto la doccia, la squadra si radunò vicino al capanno delle scope. Rose, che ancora non si era tolta la divisa di Quidditch, era raggiante, li ringraziò nuovamente e ordinò loro, come capitano, di divertirsi come pazzi all’after party.  
  
“Sei stato una superstar!” Thea arruffò i capelli appena lavati di Albus e lui le gettò le braccia al collo.  
  
“Niente comparato a te! Quell’ultimo goal, quel povero Portiere!” Thea fece una smorfia.  
  
“Sarà imbarazzante, è il mio compagno di banco a Trasfigurazione.”  
  
“Grande festa nella Sala Comune!” Matt interruppe la loro conversazione e li salutò, sorridendo velocemente ad Albus, che sentì una stretta allo stomaco.  
  
Mentre Matt si allontanava, Thea guardò alternativamente tra la figura in lontananza e la faccia arrossata di Albus.  
  
“Ti piace?” chiese a bassa voce.  
  
“Che cosa? No,” Albus disse in fretta. “Forse un po’.”  
  
Era troppo complicato approfondire il “potrebbe essere il ragazzo a cui apro il mio cuore ogni notte”.  
  
“Dovresti parlargli!” Insistette Thea.  
  
“No, scommetto che non è…”  
  
“Vale la pena indagare, è carino.” Thea fece per andarsene. “Ci vediamo alla festa.”  
  
Albus fissò il pavimento e si concentrò a pensare a cose fredde, nel tentativo di smettere di arrossire ancor di più, quando immaginò di parlare con Matt. Forse la festa nella Sala Comune sarebbe stato l’ambiente perfetto per trovare degli argomenti di conversazione e capire se fosse veramente lui Stargazer. Non avrebbe bevuto tanto, non come alla festa di Halloween, in modo da stare attento alla situazione.  
  
Sicuro di non essere più del colore della Pluffa, Albus tornò verso il castello.  
  
“Ehi, Al!” Era la voce di Matt.  
  
Albus smise di camminare e si voltò, rallentando il passo e permettendo a Matt di raggiungerlo. Aveva un sorriso sulle labbra e Albus sentì aumentare leggermente il battito del cuore.  
  
“Matt.” Sorrise e poi, con un esplosione di coraggio, “Matthew.”  
  
Forse si accorse dello sguardo attento di Albus perché gli fece segno di avvicinarsi. Stava per scoprire che Matt era in realtà Stargazer?  
  
“Volevo chiederti una cosa e spero che non sia troppo strano o inquietante.”  
  
“Va' avanti.” Albus si sentì il cuore in gola; era quello il momento!  
  
“Beh, solamente, non prenderla nel modo sbagliato, ma tu sei…”  
  
_Sei Strings? Sei il ragazzo con cui parlo ininterrottamente da due mesi?_  
  
“Sì,” sussurrò Albus, prima che potesse fermarsi.  
  
Matt inarcò le sopracciglia confuso. “Oh. Sapevi già cosa ti avrei chiesto.”  
  
Il tono di voce non si abbinava al momento.  
  
“Cosa… ehm, cosa dovevi chiedermi?”  
  
“Tu e Polly Chapman avete, sai, _una relazione_?”  
  
Albus lo fissò per un secondo. Era questa la sua domanda? Forse era preoccupato di aver preso un abbaglio e stava tastando il terreno per capire se Albus fosse Strings.  
  
“No! Siamo solo amici, non la vedo in quel modo,” disse, in modo molto significativo.  
  
“Accidenti, davvero? È bellissima. Come riesci a sopravvivere alla sua bellezza?” Sorrise giovale e diede un colpetto alla spalla di Albus.  
  
“Ogni giorno è una sofferenza,” rispose Albus, con voce impassibile.  
  
“Sai se si sta vedendo con qualcuno? Stavo pensando di chiederle di uscire, ma non voglio calpestare i piedi a qualcuno e finire su _Hogossip_.”  
  
Albus si schiarì la gola in imbarazzo. “Oh, ehm, no. Sono sicuro che Polly non stia vedendo nessuno al momento.”  
  
“Grande! Lo farò allora, grazie, Al!”  
  
“Oh! Ma le piace qualcuno, non so chi. Non me lo ha detto, ma le piace qualcuno.” Forse non avrebbe dovuto menzionarlo, era agitato ed infastidito dalla domanda.  
  
“Allora non dovrei provarci?” Matt sembrava confuso.  
  
“Ehm, dimentica quello che ho detto. Sì, provaci.”  
  
Matt sorrise. “Perfetto, grazie.”  
  
“Prego,” disse Albus debolmente alla figura che si allontanava.  
  
Tornando in Sala Comune, Albus provò un senso di delusione e di entusiasmo contemporaneamente. Si stava adeguando all’idea che Matt potesse essere Stargazer, quando gli era stata strappata via, per questo la delusione. Ma il mistero di chi fosse Stargazer lo incuriosiva e si rese conto di non essere ancora pronto a sapere chi fosse realmente. Era bello avere un segreto così speciale.  


****

  
Rose gli porse una bottiglia di Burrobirra dal colore sospetto; era stata sicuramente corretta con del Whiskey Incendiario. Albus sorrise in segno di ringraziamento ma ne bevve solo un piccolo sorso. Non aveva voglia di perdere troppo il controllo quella sera.  
  
Avendo vinto, ai Grifondoro era garantita una festa migliore di quella di Corvonero e per quel motivo, molti membri delle altre Case erano riusciti ad intrufolarsi. La Sala Comune era più affollata di quanto Albus avesse mai visto ed era solamente grazie allo status di Rose come capitano della squadra vincente che riuscirono a trovare dei posti a sedere.  
  
“Hai parlato con…” Thea fece un movimento significativo con gli occhi; Matt in realtà non era seduto troppo lontano.  
  
Albus esitò. “Oh, ehm, sì. No. Ehm, non abbiamo parlato di quello.”  
  
“Oh,” Thea fece un’espressione. “Non importa. C’è qualcun altro?” Studiò le facce più vicine a loro, molti dei quali erano ragazzi del settimo anno di altre Case.  
  
“Non… non proprio.” Albus provò a chiudere la conversazione.  
  
“Okay, beh, non si sa mai,” gli fece l’occhiolino. “Oh, sta arrivando!”  
  
Matt stava davvero camminando nella loro direzione, ma scelse il posto accanto a Polly e iniziò a chiacchierare con lei. Sembrava piuttosto disinteressata, ma era abbastanza educata da parlare con lui.  
  
“Prendo un altro drink, ne vuoi uno?” offrì Thea, alzandosi in piedi.  
  
Albus scosse la testa e segnalò la bottiglia piena di Burrobirra.  
  
“Niente Quiddrink stasera, allora,” sorrise Thea mentre se ne andava.  
  
Albus si sentiva comprensibilmente più vicino a lei dal suo coming out ed era davvero contento di averlo fatto.  
  
Polly si era già liberata da Matt e venne a sedersi al posto libero di Thea. “Matt Higgs mi ha chiesto di uscire.” Sembrava leggermente sconvolta.  
  
“Davvero?” Albus fece finta di essere sorpreso. “Cosa gli hai detto?”  
  
“Non gli ho dato una vera e propria risposta. Pensi che dovrei uscire con lui?”  
  
“Assolutamente!” Albus insistette. “È davvero forte e penso che sareste una bella coppia.”  
  
Polly annuì rigidamente. “Va bene, okay, lo farò allora!” Sorrise con fare risoluto. “Grazie, Al.”  
  
“Ehm, non c’è di che,” Albus sorrise mentre se ne andava.  
  
Ancora prima che avesse il tempo di elaborare quella conversazione, il posto vuoto accanto a lui venne occupato di nuovo, questa volta da Karl.  
  
“Ti ho visto parlare con Thea,” disse in tono accusatorio. “Se non ti conoscessi bene, penserei che tu stia cercando di rubarmi la ragazza.” Sembrava compiaciuto.  
  
“Non è la tua ragazza, Karl.” Albus si sentì più infastidito del solito a sentire parlare Karl di Thea in quel modo.  
  
“A causa tua,” sputò Karl. “Dovresti aiutarmi.”  
  
“Ci sto provando!” rispose Albus a denti stretti.  
  
“In ogni caso, ho elaborato la mia prossima mossa.” Improvvisamente fu di nuovo esaltato. “Vorrei –”  
  
“Non ho bisogno di un’analisi dettagliata, Karl. Non mi interessa quale sia la tua prossima mossa.” Si alzò per andarsene.  
  
“Ma voglio discuterne con te e –”  
  
“Va bene, Karl.” La delusione di scoprire che Matt non era Stargazer stava rendendo Albus ancora più irritabile.  
  
“Quindi dici che dovrei farlo?” lo incalzò.  
  
Albus ritornò verso Karl e alzò drammaticamente le mani. “Sì, Karl, chi non risica non rosica. Vado a prendermi da bere.”  
  
La sua bottiglia era ancora piena, ma ad Albus non importava. Scosse la testa agitato prima di rendersi conto del fatto che sarebbe sembrato folle, mentre si avvicinava al tavolo dei drink.  
  
“Ow, nessun cappello da rubare stasera!” Scorpius Malfoy stava mescolando un drink e salutò Albus arruffandogli i capelli.  
  
“No, mi dispiace.” Albus si sentì irragionevolmente infastidito da Scorpius, sia per non essere Stargazer sia per essere fastidiosamente non gay. Non era corretto che qualcuno con degli occhi così belli si sprecasse per le ragazze. O per qualcuno che non fosse Albus.  
  
“Sei stato grande alla partita,” continuò Scorpius, ignaro del fastidio di Albus. Finì di preparare il drink e lo porse ad Albus. “Ecco, prova questo.”  
  
“Vuoi farmi ubriacare di nuovo?” Albus non poté fare a meno di flirtare un po’, mentre guardava Scorpius negli occhi e accettava il bicchiere. Era innocuo, Scorpius non se ne sarebbe nemmeno accorto. “E grazie, è stata sicuramente una delle mie partite migliori.”  
  
“Tienilo, ne preparo un altro. Ti sei ubriacato _per conto tuo _ad Halloween,” Scorpius gli diede una leggera gomitata. “Tu e il tuo uccellino che spuntava fuori.”  
  
“Suona male preso fuori dal contesto,” Albus sorrise e Scorpius rise e si premette il palmo della mano sulla faccia.  
  
“Ho un talento per farlo senza volerlo. I miei compagni di dormitorio hanno una tabella in continuo aggiornamento, devi dirlo a Cole.”  
  
“Mio fratello ci _andrebbe a nozze_ con te. Riesce a trasformare qualsiasi cosa venga detta in un doppio senso, anche ciò che dice nostra nonna e poi nessuno sa dove guardare.”  
  
Scorpius ridacchiò e finì di preparare il suo drink. Lo sollevò per farlo tintinnare contro il bicchiere di Albus. “Ai doppi sensi.”  
  
“E agli uccellini a cucù.”  
  
Si sorrisero e bevvero contemporaneamente. Anche se sapeva che Scorpius era etero, non era un problema ammirare la sua mascella, vero? Proprio come pensava che Polly avesse dei bei capelli senza avere una cotta per lei. Totalmente normale.  
  
“Dovremmo…” Scorpius indicò la direzione da cui Albus era venuto, dove i loro amici erano seduti. Annuì, seguendo Scorpius e poi separandosi per tornare ai loro posti originali, quando raggiunsero gli altri ragazzi del settimo anno.  
  
Polly prese il bicchiere di Albus, ne annusò il contenuto e inarcò le sopracciglia. Pensò che volesse fargli la predica ma, invece, avvicinò il bicchiere alle labbra. “Possiamo dividerlo?”  
  
Con il forte sospetto che Polly non avesse ancora parlato con Matt, Albus annuì e spinse delicatamente il bicchiere verso di lei. “Prendilo pure, ho accettato solamente per essere educato. Non ho voglia di bere.”  
  
Polly si strinse nelle spalle e ne bevve un sorso, rabbrividendo un po’ mentre deglutiva; sembrava che Scorpius preparasse dei drink forti.  
  
“Ehilà, amici!” L’attenzione di Albus fu richiamata dai toni soavi della voce di Karl Jenkins che, come al solito, sedeva con loro, appiccicandosi a Thea. Quasi nessuno si interruppe per dare retta a Karl, che si accigliò. “_Sonorus_,” Karl si puntò la bacchetta alla gola e si arrampicò grandiosamente sul tavolo. “Attenzione prego!”  
  
La sua voce magicamente amplificata rimbombò nella Sala Comune e riuscì ad attirare gli sguardi di tutti su di sé, ma la maggior parte della gente sembrava irritata per l’interruzione. Albus si fece piccolo piccolo sulla sedia e cercò di nascondersi dietro alla spalla di Rose; non poteva sopportare l’imbarazzo per qualsiasi cosa stesse per fare Karl.  
  
“Ascoltate, gente!” Karl urlò a pieni polmoni e fece segno di abbassare la musica. Con quello che sembrava un lamento collettivo, i partecipanti alla festa diedero la loro completa attenzione a Karl.  
  
“Che cosa stai facendo, amico?” sibilò Cole, guardandolo di sbieco.  
  
“Come molti di voi avranno notato, quest’anno c’è un volto nuovo nella nostra Casa e senza di lei, la partita di oggi sarebbe stata una pagliacciata!”  
  
Karl fece una pausa d’effetto. Albus sentì il suo cuore fermarsi e guardò Thea in preda al panico; era corrucciata.  
  
“Che cosa sta facendo?” Thea bisbigliò ad Albus, che finse di non saperne nulla.  
  
“Ma non hai solamente battuto il Portiere di Corvonero, Thea.” Karl ora le si rivolgeva direttamente ma con la voce ancora amplificata, in modo che l’intera sala potesse sentire. “Hai conquistato anche il mio cuore.”  
  
“No, troppo sdolcinato per me, _me ne tiro fuori_.” Rose si sedette con un’espressione imbronciata.  
  
“Sono solamente tre mesi che ci conosciamo, ma sono anche ottanta giorni oppure millenovecentonovantadue ore.” Finse di guardare l’orologio e Albus voleva che il terreno lo inghiottisse in quell’istante. “Fai millenovecentonovantadue ore e un minuto.”  
  
Karl si guardò intorno come se si aspettasse qualche risata a quella battuta, ma nessuno lo fece. C’era solo uno scambio di sguardi spiacevoli.  
  
“Quindi sono qui, di fronte a tutti i nostri amici,” indicò la gente intorno a lui con una mano appoggiata sul cuore, come se fosse il gesto più altruistico che si potesse immaginare, “per chiederti se mi faresti l’onore di uscire con me.”  
  
Karl allungò una mano verso di lei e sbatté le palpebre in attesa.  
  
Albus voleva morire sul posto. Niente di quella situazione andava bene e sapeva benissimo che era stata tutta colpa sua. Thea non guardò nessun altro e fece qualche passo verso Karl, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi. Karl sorrise, evidentemente pensando che volesse baciarlo, e saltò giù dal tavolo.  
  
“Karl, sono molto lusingata.” Thea parlò a bassa voce ed Albus riuscì a sentirla solamente perché si trovava a pochi passi di distanza. “Ma non mi interessi in quel senso, mi dispiace. Forse possiamo ancora essere amici?”  
  
Karl sbatté le palpebre per un secondo e poi la sua intera figura si sgonfiò per la delusione. Diede una rapida occhiata inespressiva ad Albus, solo per un secondo, e Albus si strinse nelle spalle impotente.  
  
“Che sfortuna, Jenkins!” Un ragazzo del sesto anno lo derise, accompagnato da un coro di risate crudeli, mentre Karl scappava verso il buco del ritratto.  
  
“Wow,” Cole lo guardò andarsene e si voltò di nuovo verso il gruppo con un fischio sommesso. La festa riprese come se non ci fosse stata alcuna interruzione e Thea tornò a sedersi con uno sguardo totalmente sconvolto.  
  
“È successo _davvero_?” Rose sghignazzò.  
  
“Non farlo! Non prenderlo in giro.” Thea agitò le mani per l’agitazione. “È stato terribile.”  
  
“Molto drammatico,” aggiunse Scorpius, sorridendo.  
  
“Non preoccuparti, la gente se ne dimenticherà nel giro di poche settimane, quando succederà _qualcos’altro_ di più grande,” Polly alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
  
“Lo spero davvero,” mormorò Albus, incapace di smettere di guardare quanto Thea fosse distrutta e di pensare che fosse stata tutta colpa sua.  


****

  
_Strings,_  
  
_Grazie per la comprensione. Non voglio che tu pensi che non mi piaccia quello che già abbiamo. È proprio perché mi piace COSÌ tanto che ho paura di perderlo._  
  
_Okay ora sono io quello ansioso, ma è qualcosa di cui non devi preoccuparti. So già chi sei. Potrò non conoscere la tua identità o il tuo aspetto, ma ti conosco, Strings. E mi piace davvero quello che so, anzi lo adoro._  
  
_Stasera farò coming out con il mio migliore amico, dopo la partita di Quidditch. Non ti dirò a che livello sono coinvolto nel gioco, proprio come non me l’hai detto tu, perché siamo fatti così. Ma in qualche modo sarò lì e senza dubbio quando leggerai questa lettera, lo avrò già fatto. Sono sicuro che sarà comprensivo, ma sono comunque nervoso. È normale?_  
  
_Ti voglio bene_  


_Stargazer_

****

  
_Caro Stargazer,_  
  
_Capisco il tuo punto di vista, anche io non sopporterei perdere quello che abbiamo. Parlare con te rende il mio mondo un po’ più comprensibile, perché sentirsi così bene non può essere una brutta cosa, vero?_  
  
_È bellissimo. Adoro il modo in cui parli. Mi sento nello stesso identico modo, non dobbiamo conoscere l’aspetto dell’altro per avere una connessione._  
  
_Come è andata con il tuo migliore amico? Bene, spero. È normale sentirsi nervosi. Per me è stata una decisione un po’ spontanea, a malapena ho avuto il tempo di sentirmi nervoso. So che se lo avessi pianificato in anticipo, non ci sarei riuscito! Complimenti a te._  
  
_Possiamo parlare anche durante le vacanze di Natale? Non resterò a scuola, non so se tu resterai, ma mi piacerebbe comunque scriverti, se per te va bene. _  
  
_Buon Natale_  
  
_Con amore, Strings_  


****

  
_Hogossip! News fresche dal calderone!_  
  
_Questa è una notizia che a malapena vale la pena riportare, non è stata proprio messa a tacere ;) ma non farei il mio lavoro a dovere se non mi occupassi degli entusiasmanti avvenimenti della nostra scuola!_  
  
_La festa per la vittoria di Grifondoro è stata momentaneamente interrotta da un esordiente su Hogossip: Karl Jenkins! Chiunque sia interessato alle squadre delle Case saprà che Karl si sta abituando al rifiuto dopo che Rose Granger-Weasley l’ha fatto fuori dalla squadra quest’anno. Questa tendenza è continuata quando Karl si è sentito sicuro abbastanza da chiedere a Thea Jordan di uscire, di fronte a tutti. Non posso essere l’unica ad aver provato imbarazzo quando, ovviamente, lo ha RIFIUTATO. La prossima volta sarai più fortunato, Karl!_  
  
_Noi di Hogossip predichiamo la gentilezza, quindi spero che vi unirete a me ad augurare il meglio a Karl e al suo prossimo oggetto del desiderio._  
  
_Con l’avvicinarsi delle vacanze di Natale, assicuratevi di comunicare qualsiasi pettegolezzo dell’ultimo minuto!_  
  
_Io sarò qui per le vacanze, quindi inviate un gufo o passate un bigliettino a Melissa Lockhart @ Hogossip_  


****

  
Albus era solo nel dormitorio e gettava vari oggetti nel suo baule in preparazione delle vacanze di Natale che iniziavano quel giorno. Prese la mira e lanciò due paia di calze attraverso la stanza e sospirò quando uno rimbalzò sul bordo del baule e cadde sul pavimento. Un gufo bussò alla finestra e Albus attraversò la stanza per farlo entrare.  
  
Volteggiò sopra il suo letto e lasciò cadere una busta sul cuscino. Albus si sentì sollevato quando riconobbe la familiare calligrafia e la afferrò in un secondo, aprendo la busta ed estraendo la lettera.  
  
_Caro Strings,_  
  
_Buon Natale anche a te! O forse dovrei dire Joyeux Noël, quest’anno passerò il Natale in Francia con i miei genitori. Non so quanto riuscirò a scriverti, il nostro chalet è abbastanza isolato. Farò del mio meglio, ma non aspettarti gufi fino a quando non saremo di nuovo a scuola. Mi dispiace, Strings. Mi mancheranno moltissimo le tue parole.  
_  
_In realtà non ci sono riuscito, me la sono fatta sotto e non gliel’ho detto. Ma tu mi hai ispirato ad essere coraggioso, farò coming out con i miei genitori durante le vacanze. Lo farò._  
  
_Augurami buona fortuna_  
  
_Con amore, Stargazer_  
  
Lesse di nuovo la lettera, sentì le farfalle allo stomaco alla frase _mi hai ispirato_ e poi si fermò alla parola _chalet_. Stargazer avrebbe trascorso il Natale in uno chalet francese? La sua mente tornò alla conversazione che aveva avuto con i suoi amici sulle vacanze natalizie, in particolare a ciò che aveva detto Cole Flint.  
  
_I miei genitori hanno uno chalet sulle Alpi Francesi e ci restiamo dalla Vigilia di Natale fino a Capodanno._  
  
Stargazer avrebbe potuto essere _Cole_?  
  
Cole Flint era una delle persone più simpatiche che Albus conoscesse, sempre a scherzare e ridere con tutti quelli con cui parlava. Faceva sentire chiunque gli stesse intorno a proprio agio ed era facile parlare con lui, era cordiale e premuroso. Albus si scervellò pensando alle informazioni recenti che aveva sulle relazioni amorose di Cole; per quanto ne sapeva, non aveva mai avuto una fidanzata a lungo termine. Aveva sempre fatto allusioni ma, ora che Albus ci pensava, erano rivolte tanto frequentemente alle ragazze quanto ai ragazzi.  
  
L’idea che Stargazer fosse Cole occupò la sua mente per tutto il tempo che impiegò a finire le valigie e fece appena in tempo a salutare Polly e a darle il suo regalo di Natale, prima di salire sul treno con Rose, Thea, Scorpius e Cole.  
  
Albus osservò Cole gesticolare con enfasi mentre raccontava la storia di uno Snaso in fuga. I suoi capelli marrone chiaro erano mossi e i suoi occhi blu risaltavano sul suo viso leggermente lentigginoso. Albus si concentrò molto duramente per captare le _vibrazioni_ che Cole emetteva, ma se così fosse stato, Albus non ne percepiva.  
  
Un paio di ragazzi del quinto anno passarono accanto al loro scompartimento, ridendo rumorosamente.  
  
“Quindi sono qui, di fronte a tutti i nostri amici!” uno dei due ragazzi balbettò, non riuscendo a trattenere le risate, imitando Karl.  
  
“Ri-fiu-ta-to!” urlò l’altro ed entrambi scoppiarono a ridere.  
  
“A che cosa pensava? È decisamente troppo bella per lui,” la voce del primo ragazzo risuonò forte e chiara, mentre proseguirono per la loro strada.  
  
Ci fu un silenzio spiacevole nel loro scompartimento.  
  
“Le persone ne parlano ancora, allora,” Rose ruppe il silenzio con una risata forzata. Thea non si unì.  
  
“Ho provato a parlargli stamattina, gli ho detto di passare un buon Natale e cose del genere. Sembrava piuttosto infelice.” Thea sospirò.  
  
“Non abbatterti, Thea. Non hai fatto nulla di male.” Cole allungò una mano per toccarle delicatamente la spalla. “Gli passerà.”  
  
Albus si sentì attraversato da un senso di colpa e di vergogna e aprì la sua borsa, recuperando della pergamena di scorta ed una penna autoinchiostrante. Nulla infastidiva Albus più che perdere tempo con i calamai. Scrisse un messaggio breve, cercando di non attirare troppa attenzione su di sé.  
  
_Karl,_  
  
_Volevo solo controllare che tu stessi bene. Non ti ho visto in giro per chiedertelo di persona. Mi dispiace per quello che è successo. La gente se ne sarà già dimenticata quando torneremo a scuola, ne sono sicuro._  
  
_Buon Natale!_  
  
_Albus_  
  
“Polly,” disse Albus in risposta allo sguardo interrogativo che Scorpius gli rivolgeva mentre lasciava uscire il gufo dalla gabbia per ricapitare la lettera. Erano solamente a circa un’ora dalla scuola, non ci avrebbe messo molto per arrivare da Karl.  
  
“Oh.” Scorpius annuì comprensivo, poi corrugò la fronte. “Tu e lei avete, sai, una_ relazione_?”  
  
Albus rise, abituato a quella domanda. “No, siamo solo amici. È meravigliosa, ma non in quel senso.” _Perché sono più gay di un unicorno che balla su un arcobaleno_.  
  
“Perché, Scorp, ti piace?” Rose stava ascoltando la loro conversazione e inarcò le sopracciglia, prima di lanciare un’occhiata ad Albus. “Perché ha un appuntamento con Matt Higgs.”  
  
“No, non intendevo quello. Era solo una domanda.” Scorpius arrossì un po’.  
  
“Quindi _non _ti piace Polly? E perché no? Che cosa ti ha fatto?” Rose si portò una mano al cuore con fare drammatico.  
  
Scorpius sembrava agitato. “Non è quello che intendevo! È molto carina, mi piace. Ma non mi piace, oh, per favore, dimentica quello che ho detto, io –”  
  
“Scorpius,” lo interruppe Albus. “Ti sta prendendo in giro.”  
  
Rose si strinse nelle spalle e appoggiò momentaneamente la sua testa sulla spalla di Scorpius. “Lo rendi così facile.”  
  
Sembrava sorpreso e sconcertato e fastidiosamente attraente in quello stato. I suoi capelli biondi cadevano sui suoi occhi, erano cresciuti nell’ultimo periodo, e Albus sentì un tale bisogno di spostarglieli indietro che dovette sedersi sulle sue mani.  
  
“Rosie, dobbiamo pattugliare,” disse Scorpius piano, controllando l’orologio e con lo sguardo di un cucciolo preso a calci.  
  
“Non fare quello sguardo, mi dispiace, per favore non farlo.” Rose alzò gli occhi al cielo e accettò la mano che le stava offrendo. La tirò in piedi e lasciarono lo scompartimento. Albus li osservò e poi notò lo sguardo significativo che Cole stava rivolgendo a Thea.  
  
“Sta succedendo _davvero_?” chiese ad alta voce, sentendosi molto soddisfatto di se stesso per aver colto il flirtare tra i due; di solito era l’ultimo a notare cose del genere. Sia Cole che Thea ridacchiarono, anche se Albus non sapeva il perché.  
  
“Novellino, hai molto da imparare.” Cole gli diede leggere pacche sulla testa.  
  
“Come? Cosa sta succedendo?” Albus li guardava alternamente.  
  
“Non sta succedendo nulla,” Thea sorrise. “Non stanno flirtando.”  
  
Albus si strinse nelle spalle. Gli era sembrato che stessero flirtando, ma cosa ne sapeva lui?  
  
Il resto del viaggio in treno passò in una macchia confusa di risate e troppi dolci. Albus finì seduto accanto a Cole per quasi tutto il viaggio e iniziò a sfiorare deliberatamente Cole, solo poche volte, per capire cosa provava. Cole non si allontanò, anche se doveva averlo notato? Albus si sentì quasi sicuro che fosse lui Stargazer. Avrebbe avuto senso che qualcuno così sicuro di se stesso avesse tenuto nascosta un’insicurezza, no?  
  
Entrarono a King’s Cross e Albus afferrò la custodia della chitarra e scese dal treno, seguendo la camminata sicura di Rose lungo la piattaforma fino al punto in cui entrambi i loro padri stavano aspettando, con Lily e il fratello minore di Rose, Hugo, lì accanto a loro.  
  
“Che ne dici di un _castello _di pan di zenzero?” Lily stava suggerendo quando li raggiunsero.  
  
“Chiedi al mio assistente in cucina,” suo padre rise e si sporse davanti a Lily per abbracciare Albus. Gli prese poi il baule e lo fece levitare su un carrello accanto a quello di Lily. “Bentornato a casa, Al.”  
  
“Ciao, papà.” Albus si sistemò la custodia della chitarra sulla spalla goffamente; di solito non la portava a casa per le vacanze. “Ciao, zio Ron.”  
  
“Vuoi che prenda anche quella?” Suo padre allungò una mano verso la custodia della chitarra e tutti lo fissarono.  
  
“No, va bene così, grazie.” Albus si grattò la nuca. “Dov’è la mamma?”  
  
“Al lavoro, occupandosi di un’ultima ora.” Harry iniziò a spingere il carrello con i bagagli verso l’uscita. “Gli Appleby Arrows stanno facendo delle sostituzioni di metà stagione dopo l’ultima partita. Tua mamma ha ottenuto un’intervista esclusiva con Lightburn.” Abbassò la voce e si sporse verso Albus. “È stato licenziato.”  
  
“Non ci credo!” Albus sentì le sopracciglia inarcarsi a quella notizia. Lightburn era considerato il miglior giocatore degli Arrows.  
  
“Ci vediamo alla vigilia di Natale, famiglia Potter!” Zio Ron li salutò quando si separarono dai Granger-Weasley.  
  
“Ciao Al.” Rose gli diede un rapido abbraccio.  
  
“Papà, sono diventata davvero brava con le finte Wronski! Posso farti vedere quando torniamo a casa? Posso?” Lily chiese a gran voce mentre raggiungevano la macchina.  
  
Harry guardò dritto verso Albus. “Cosa ne pensi, Al? Hai voglia di volare? Mi sono preso tutto il giorno libero dal lavoro.”  
  
Albus non era sicuro del motivo per cui apparentemente era lui a prendere le decisioni, ma non aveva quasi più la possibilità di volare con suo padre. “Sì, mi piacerebbe volare.”  
  
Con i bagagli caricati nel baule della macchina, Lily si arrampicò nel sedile posteriore e infilò immediatamente gli auricolari. Suo padre gli segnalò il sedile del passeggero anteriore e Albus salì. Armeggiò con la radio mentre suo padre attraversava e il parcheggio della stazione e si immetteva sulla strada.  
  
“Ho notato che hai portato a casa la chitarra,” commentò Harry, mentre si muoveva nel traffico e in direzione dell’autostrada. Era un’auto Babbana quasi del tutto normale, ma gli incantesimi repellenti per il traffico rendevano i viaggi molto più piacevoli.  
  
“Sì,” rispose Albus, senza sbilanciarsi troppo. “Per esercitarmi.”  
  
“Parteciperai al talent show quest’anno?”  
  
Albus si voltò di scatto sorpreso verso suo padre; non distolse lo sguardo dalla strada ma Albus poteva vedere un vago luccichio nei suoi occhi.  
  
“Forse,” mormorò Albus. “Non era quello che intendevo.”  
  
“Scusa. Hai detto per esercitarti, ho pensato che fosse quello il motivo.”  
  
“No, solamente, ehm, voglio esercitarmi in generale. Voglio migliorare.” Albus fece un respiro profondo e deglutì. “Voglio diventare abbastanza bravo per poterci provare l’anno prossimo.”  
  
Vide le sopracciglia di suo padre inarcarsi leggermente. “Oh. Pensavo che volessi prendere la licenza da pozionista.”  
  
Albus scosse la testa, sentendo la voce tremolare. “Forse un giorno, ma prima voglio provare questo.”  
  
“Da quanto tempo è nei tuoi piani?” chiese suo padre piano.  
  
“Non sono ancora sicuro che conti come un piano, papà. Ho capito che è quello che voglio fare solo durante l’estate, ci ho pensato un po’ su da allora.”  
  
Harry sospirò. “Avresti potuto dirmelo prima, sai.”  
  
“Mi dispiace. Sei deluso?”  
  
“No! No, Albus. Non so affatto deluso, voglio solo che tu sappia che puoi parlarmi di cose come questa. Sai che io e tua mamma ti supporteremo in qualsiasi cosa tu scelga di fare. Non è un percorso definito come quello da pozionista, ma dovresti inseguire i tuoi sogni. Non ti sento suonare da così tanto tempo, a che genere ti stai dedicando ultimamente?”  
  
Albus sentì un piccolo sorriso allargarsi sul suo viso. “In realtà, ho scritto molte cose mie. Credo che stiano uscendo come le canzoni in acustico dei _Firewhiskeys_. Mi piacerebbe farti sentire qualcosa, se ti va.”  
  
Harry distolse lo sguardo dalla strada e sorrise sinceramente ad Albus. “Niente mi renderebbe più felice.”  
  
“Grandioso. Grazie papà.”  
  
“Dico sul serio,” suo padre distolse di nuovo lo sguardo dalla strada mentre prendeva l’uscita per l’autostrada. “Niente in questo mondo mi rende più felice di sapere che _tu_ sei felice. Tutti e tre, vi amerò e vi sosterrò nonostante tutto.”  
  
Albus cominciò a sentire un nodo alla gola, il che era ridicolo perché sapeva che suo padre lo amava e voleva la sua felicità, nonostante tutto. Non avrebbe disapprovato la sua omosessualità. Ma forse avrebbe potuto esserne risentito perché Albus lo aveva tenuto per sé per molto più tempo del suo sogno di fare musica. Aveva mantenuto quel segreto per _anni_.  
  
“Vuoi provare a guidare un po’ ora che siamo fuori dall’autostrada?” Harry parlò nel silenzio della macchina, accostando su un lato della tranquilla Hampshire Road.  
  
Albus gli sorrise. “Ti fidi di me dopo l’ultima volta?”  
  
Durante l’estate, Harry aveva impartito ad Albus alcune lezioni di guida e c’era stato un particolare incidente memorabile, quando aveva premuto l’acceleratore invece del freno e li aveva fatti volare in avanti e aveva mancato per pochissimo un campo di pecore, solo grazie a qualche rapido incantesimo di suo padre. James rideva ancora di _quei poveri agnellini_.  
  
Si scambiarono di posto e Albus aggiustò il sedile avvicinandolo ai pedali. Harry gli spiegò come accendere la macchina e Albus partì con molta cautela, tenendo entrambe le mani strette sul volante. Lily si era addormentata e Albus cercò di guidare il più dolcemente possibile per non svegliarla. Non c’era la possibilità di parlare del futuro di Albus mentre Harry lo guidava passo per passo per una rotonda fino a quando, alla fine, raggiunsero il vialetto di casa Potter.  
  
“Molto bene, Al!” Sua madre era sulla soglia di casa e si avvicinò correndo e aprì la portiera della macchina, attirando Albus in un caldo abbraccio. Niente era più confortante di un abbraccio di sua mamma, soprattutto dopo un lungo periodo di scuola. Gli scoccò un bacio sulla testa e gli accarezzò i capelli. “Bentornato a casa, piccolo. Mi sei mancato.”  
  
“Mi sei mancata anche tu, mamma. Pensavo che fossi al lavoro?” Scese dalla macchina e si lasciò abbracciare di nuovo, adeguatamente questa volta.  
  
“Tecnicamente lo sono. Lightburn è in cucina, siamo a metà dell’intervista.”  
  
Albus ridacchiò. Sentì suo padre arrivare alle sue spalle. “Quando hai finito, Albus ha qualcosa da dirti.” Strizzò l’occhio ad Albus, che corrugò la fronte, perché lo aveva detto?  
  
“Sembra interessante.” Sua madre sorrise e andò a salutare Lily che si era appena svegliata.  
  
“Papà! Glielo avrei detto io, non dovevi farlo,” protestò Albus.  
  
“Scommetto che ora pensa che tu abbia la fidanzata.” Suo padre rise e gli arruffò i capelli, andando a recuperare i bagagli, lasciando Albus immobile sul vialetto con un sorriso forzato sul volto.  


****

  
James tornò a casa la mattina della vigilia di Natale, dopo una serata passata a festeggiare con la sua squadra dei Puddlemere e con i postumi di una sbronza, molto più di quanto Albus lo avesse mai visto.  
  
Aveva viaggiato con la Polvere Volante e, quando uscì dal camino, lasciò cadere il borsone sul pavimento, gemette rumorosamente e si lasciò cadere a faccia in giù sul divano. Lily sollevò lo sguardo dalle ghirlande di carta che stava facendo e la sua Puffola Pigmea gli si avvicinò, annusando i capelli di James.  
  
“Fluffles, vieni via,” lei ordinò e Albus rise e andò a recuperare l’animaletto giallo pallido dalla figura immobile di suo fratello. James non si era nemmeno accorto della presenza della Puffola, che si arrampicò sul braccio di Albus per rifugiarsi nei suoi capelli.  
  
“Buonanotte, Jamesy?” esclamò Albus ad alta voce e James gemette semplicemente contro il cuscino. Si voltò a guardare Albus. “Non berrò mai più.”  
  
“Non ti chiederò se vuoi aiutarmi a preparare i soufflé allora, James.” Il loro padre apparve sulla porta e poi urlò alle sue spalle. “Gin, il nostro primogenito è a casa!”  
  
“Sto impacchettando il tuo regalo di Natale, Harry. Non entrare!” La voce della madre giunse dal suo ufficio.  
  
“Non lo sto facendo, amore. James è qui!” Harry ridacchiò e guardò Albus. “Mi aiuterai tu?”  
  
Albus sorrise. “Sono più che felice di compensare le mancanze di mio fratello.”  
  
“Vaffanculo, Al,” la voce di James arrivò ovattata.  
  
“Non imparerà mai.” Suo padre sospirò e scosse la testa, entrando in cucina con Albus al seguito. “Puoi montare gli albumi?”  
  
Albus si mise al lavoro sbattendo le uova, mentre suo padre mise una pentola sul fornello e la picchiettò con la bacchetta. Della musica risuonava in sottofondo e tra loro cadde un silenzio rilassato.  
  
“Quanto devono essere montati?” chiese Albus e suo padre sbirciò da sopra la sua spalla e dentro la ciotola.  
  
“Ancora qualche minuto e sono perfetti, poi i tuorli sono laggiù.” Harry indicò da qualche parte alle sue spalle, poi tornò a guardare Albus con un’espressione curiosa.  
  
Albus sollevò le sopracciglia. “Papà?”  
  
“Ehm, dunque, tua mamma è contenta della decisione che hai preso.” Si voltò di nuovo verso il fornello, versando il cioccolato fatto a pezzi nella pentola riscaldata. “Ne abbiamo parlato ieri sera.”  
  
Quando Albus aveva detto a sua madre che non avrebbe fatto richiesta per la licenza da pozionista e voleva perseguire una carriera nella musica invece, aveva mostrato immediatamente il suo sostegno. Aveva fatto domande sulle canzoni che aveva scritto, aveva detto che le sarebbe piaciuto ascoltarle, se lui avesse voluto condividerle con lei, e gli aveva ricordato che la cosa più importante che potesse fare era essere fedele a se stesso.  
  
“Senti, papà, lo so che non ne sei esattamente elettrizzato –”  
  
“No, Albus, lo sono.” Harry posò il cucchiaio di legno. “Pensavo che _volessi_ diventare pozionista ed è per questo che ho pensato che avresti dovuto farlo. Ti prometto che sostengo l’idea tanto quanto tua madre. Con le parole è molto più brava di me, lo è sempre stata.”  
  
“Ho preso da te in quello, papà,” Albus ridacchiò, guardandosi intorno e notando che erano soli.  
  
Per la prima volta, immaginò veramente di fare coming out con suo padre. Ne sarebbe rimasto scioccato, forse ferito perché Albus non glielo avesse detto prima, avrebbe borbottato e si sarebbe rifiutato di guardarlo negli occhi, sarebbe stato impossibile da capire per il resto della giornata. Ma lo avrebbe accettato, Albus lo sapeva.  
  
“Non è un problema, è sufficiente che trovi una fidanzata come tua madre che può scrivere le cartoline di Natale per entrambi.” Harry sorrise e tolse il cioccolato fuso dal fuoco. “A proposito, c’è qualche ragazza che rende dolce la tua vita attualmente?”  
  
Albus deglutì il nodo che si era formato in gola e rise a disagio. “No, papà. Nessuna ragazza.”  
  
“Me lo diresti se ci fosse qualcuno?” Harry stava ancora sorridendo ma c’era un sottotono severo nelle sue parole.  
  
“Cos- sì, ovviamente, papà.” Albus si diede da fare a prendere i tuorli, le sue guance bruciavano mentre pensava a Stargazer, che ora aveva le sembianze di Cole.  
  
Come avrebbe reagito suo padre se avesse portato a casa un fidanzato con cui trascorrere il Natale? James non aveva mai avuto una relazione abbastanza seria da invitare qualcuno per Natale. Immaginava questo scenario – Lily che decorava il soggiorno con le ghirlande di carta, suo padre che cucinava, sua madre che impacchettava i regali e James che oziava – e poi immaginava anche Cole, fermo vicino all’albero di Natale.  
  
Lo baciava sotto il vischio.  
  
“Albus? Mi hai sentito?”  
  
Albus trasalì per la sorpresa, trascinato fuori da quella fantasia dalla voce di suo padre.  
  
“Ho chiesto se hai finito con le fruste?”  
  
Arrossì e gli passò le fruste, inventandosi di dover andare a lavarsi le mani per evitare lo sguardo di suo padre, fino a quando quelle immagini non scomparvero del tutto.  


****

  
Albus era steso sul letto, prendendosi i suoi spazi prima della follia che sarebbe stata la vigilia di Natale con i suoi parenti. Sarebbe stato l’ultimo momento di pace che avrebbe avuto fino al giorno successivo a Santo Stefano e ne stava approfittando, strimpellando la sua chitarra. Aveva scagliato un Incantesimo Silenziatore nella stanza, ma probabilmente lo avrebbe tolto presto.  
  
“Albus! C’è una chiamata per te dal camino!” Sua madre lo chiamò dalle scale.  
  
Albus posò la chitarra sul letto, chiedendosi chi lo stesse chiamando. Rose sarebbe venuta a casa sua, Polly era a Hogwarts, forse era Thea? Per uno straziante secondo, Albus immaginò di entrare nel soggiorno e vedere il volto _di Cole_ tra le fiamme, che chiamava per confessare di essere Stargazer.  
  
“Chi è?” Albus chiese a sua madre mentre le passava accanto.  
  
“È Polly.” Ginny sorrise e poi si rivolse a Lily che era in salotto. “Dai ad Albus un po’ di privacy, Lily.”  
  
Lily si alzò per andarsene, ma fissava Albus intensamente, con uno sguardo offeso. Lui inarcò le sopracciglia confuso, aveva fatto qualcosa che l’aveva offesa senza accorgersene? Lo fissò per un altro secondo e poi fuggì dalla stanza.  
  
“Non metterci troppo, fra poco andiamo dai nonni.” Ginny chiuse la porta.  
  
Albus attraversò la stanza fino al camino, dove la testa di Polly fluttuava tra le fiamme. “Pol, che succede? Perché mi stai chiamando?”  
  
Si morse il labbro. “Oh Merlino, non hai sentito ancora niente, vero?”  
  
Albus si inginocchiò davanti al camino. “Polly, che c’è? È successo qualcosa?”  
  
“Albus, io –” si fermò e lo guardò con un’espressione angosciata. “Ti voglio bene, Albus, e mi dispiace, ma è successo qualcosa.”  
  
Il modo in cui lo guardava, il modo in cui gli diceva che _era successo qualcosa_, all’improvviso Albus ebbe il presentimento di sapere cosa stava per dirgli.  
  
“È uscito un nuovo numero di _Hogossip_, qui a scuola. Non siamo rimasti in molti, non molte persone lo hanno letto, Al!”  
  
“Che cosa dice?” Albus si torse le dita per la preoccupazione.  
  
“Melissa non pubblicherà più e –”  
  
“Polly. Che cosa dice?” chiese Albus a denti stretti.  
  
Polly sospirò e allungò una mano, consegnando ad Albus una copia di Hogossip. “Andrà tutto bene, Al.”  
  
La fissò disperatamente, poi abbassò lo sguardo per leggere l’articolo.  
  
_Hogossip! News fresche dal calderone!_  
  
_Si tratta di un altro messaggio anonimo, ragazzi. Questa volta con toni meno anonimi. Non dite che non riportiamo i pettegolezzi più succulenti!_  
  
_“Questo è un messaggio su una storia d’amore. Ricordate quel meravigliosamente poetico post anonimo del nostro amico Stargazer? Beh, sembra che non sia il solo. Perché Stargazer ha un amico di penna qui a Hogwarts. Sì, _quel tipo_ di amico di penna. E non preoccupatevi, questo non rimarrà un mistero perché mi capita di sapere chi sia il suo corrispondente._  
  
_Albus Potter, la stella del Quidditch e il prodigio delle pozioni dagli occhi verdi e amato da tutti è gay. I partiti interessati a lui possono inoltrare la domanda a noi, sembra preferire un approccio scritto, come nella lettera riportata qua sotto._  
  
_Queste sono le ultime notizie d’amore a Hogwarts, sicuramente _non _altrettanto ammirevole e dolce come la dimostrazione d’affetto di Karl Jenkins all’after party. Ormai possiamo smettere di parlarne, discutendo invece di quanti giocatori del Puddlemere United Albus Potter vorrebbe avere_ _ contemporaneamente.”_  
  
“Albus?” disse Polly molto piano, mentre lasciava cadere il foglio sul pavimento. “Andrà tutto bene, noi –”  
  
“Devo andare.”  
  
Gettò l’articolo nel fuoco, senza preoccuparsi se ritornasse a Polly o se venisse distrutto dalle fiamme, e corse fuori dalla stanza, su per le scale.  
  
“Ce ne andiamo fra cinque minuti!” esclamò con tono gioviale sua madre.  
  
“Non vengo!” Albus riuscì a ribattere, prima di sbattere la porta della sua camera da letto e lanciarsi sul letto. Iniziò a prendere a pugni il cuscino, con quanta più forza possibile, ancora e ancora.  
  
Quante persone lo avevano letto? _Stargazer_ lo aveva letto?  
  
Karl gli aveva fatto questo, con il suo odio immotivato, la sua gelosia e il suo disagio, aveva trascinato Albus giù con lui. Come aveva osato dire al mondo intero il segreto di Albus al posto suo? Cosa gli aveva dato il diritto di prendere una decisione così sconvolgente per conto di Albus?  
  
Stava piangendo prima ancora di rendersene conto, soffocando i singhiozzi contro il suo cuscino, cercando di affondare così tanto nelle coperte da non riaffiorare più. Tutto era rovinato, distrutto. Tutto quello che poteva fare era piangere contro il cuscino e pregare che fosse solamente un orribile incubo.  
  
Udì un leggero bussare alla porta ma non aveva nemmeno la forza di dire all’interessato di andarsene. Invece, seppellì ancor di più la faccia nel cuscino e fece finta di dormire.  
  
“Al?” La dolce voce di Lily risuonò nella stanza ed Albus sentì il rumore della sorella che chiudeva la porta e che si avvicinava a lui. “Albus, l’ho letto.”  
  
Albus si voltò e si mise a sedere così velocemente da farla trasalire. “Letto cosa?” sputò amaramente.  
  
“Non la passerà liscia per aver diffuso bugie su di te.”  
  
“Non sono bugie, Lily.”  
  
“Quindi è vero?” Lily lo fisso con un’espressione disperata.  
  
“Di cosa stai parlando?”  
  
“Albus!” Sembrava prossima alle lacrime. “Non mi hai mai parlato di una cosa del genere prima d’ora. Pensavo che me l’avresti detto se fosse stato vero.”  
  
Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in colpa per aver fatto piangere sua sorella, ma tutto ciò che Albus sentiva era dolore e paura. “Spetta a me dirlo.”  
  
“Ovviamente, lo so, Albus, solo –” si bloccò, scossa da un singhiozzo. “Scusa.”  
  
Avrebbe dovuto abbracciarla, dirle che non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi, rassicurarla che era la stessa persona di sempre. Ma perché avrebbe dovuto farlo? Era lui la vittima, era lui ad essere stato crudelmente smascherato a tutta la scuola, contro la sua volontà.  
  
“Lasciami solo, Lily.” Si voltò e seppellì di nuovo la faccia contro il cuscino.  
  
“Dirò alla mamma che non verrai dalla nonna,” sussurrò Lily, poi esitò per un secondo prima di correre via dalla stanza.  
  
Albus rimase ancora per un po’ cullato dal silenzio della sua stanza, senza voler pensare a nulla, quando dei colpi alla sua finestra si fecero sempre più forti.  
  
Il gufo di Rose fece irruzione dalla finestra, aperta con riluttanza, e lasciò cadere una lettera ai piedi di Albus, mordicchiando affettuosamente i suoi capelli prima di librarsi di nuovo.  
  
_Al,_  
  
_Hugo mi ha appena mostrato quella schifezza di pettegolezzo pubblicato da Melissa Lockhart. È vero? In ogni caso, ti voglio davvero bene. Ne parliamo meglio da nonna._  
  
_Rosie_  
  
Non appena ebbe finito di leggerlo, con i pugni stretti, un altro gufo aveva consegnato un’altra lettera.  
  
_Albus,_  
  
_È stato Karl? Che coraggio! Come lo ha scoperto? Giuro che gli lancerò una maledizione così potente quando torneremo a scuola. Come ha osato farti questo! _  


_Vuoi che ci sentiamo attraverso il camino?_

  
_Thea_  
  
Albus fissò entrambe le lettere per così tanto tempo che la vista gli si offuscò di nuovo di lacrime. Non poteva affrontare la loro compassione, perché non _voleva_ essere compatito. Voleva avere la possibilità di controllare il suo coming out. Avrebbero dovuto essere faccia a faccia quando lo avrebbe detto, non scoprirlo attraverso uno stupido giornalino di pettegolezzi e scrivendogli poi un messaggio.  
  
Era tutto _sbagliato_.  
  
Albus accartocciò entrambe le lettere e le scagliò contro il muro. La porta si spalancò e James infilò dentro la testa, sospirando quando incontrò lo sguardo di Albus. Indossava un odioso maglione di Natale e sembrava decisamente troppo gioioso.  
  
“Non dovresti essere dalla nonna con tutti gli altri?” Albus si volse verso la finestra, cercando di non guardare James.  
  
“Ho detto alla mamma che ti avrei convinto a venire, ho pensato che avresti preferito me a lei.”  
  
Albus non disse nulla e sedette sul suo letto.  
  
“So cosa è successo, Al.” Si sistemò timidamente accanto ad Albus. “Questa sarà la fine di Hogossip. Ha decisamente oltrepassato il limite, diffondendo gli affari personali della gente in quel modo.”  
  
“Questa è la faccenda più personale,” mormorò Albus, un’ondata di delusione si abbatté su di lui mentre ripensava all’articolo. “Non posso più riavere indietro quel momento, James. Mi è stato portato via e basta.”  
  
“Mi dispiace.” James avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle di Albus, che per poco non lo scrollò via, ma resistette all’ultimo secondo. “Che cosa hai intenzione di fare?”  
  
“Non c’è molto che io possa fare. È vero, sono gay e ora lo sanno tutti, prima ancora di avere la possibilità di decidere che ero pronto a dirlo.”  
  
“Mamma e papà non lo sanno,” disse James, stringendogli la spalla. “Io lo so solamente perché Lily me lo ha detto. I pettegolezzi di Hogwarts non sono tutto.”  
  
“Ma quanto passerà prima che mamma e papà lo vengano a sapere _davvero_? Prima che qualcuno che non sono io glielo dica? Ora ho un limite di tempo se voglio dirglielo di persona.”  
  
“Lo avresti detto?”  
  
Albus si strinse nelle spalle. “Prima o poi.”  
  
“Sai che a nessuno dispiacerà, vero?”  
  
“Non è questo il punto, James.”  
  
“Lo so.” James sospirò. “Che cosa vuoi fare?”  
  
“Lo dirò a mamma e papà, prima che lo faccia qualcun altro. Non so come, solo a pensarci mi viene la nausea.”  
  
“Sarò lì con te, se vuoi,” si offrì James, allargando le braccia per un abbraccio.  
  
“Mi piacerebbe,” rispose Albus, cadendoci dentro e lasciando che il fratello lo abbracciasse in un modo di cui non aveva mai pensato di avere bisogno.  


****

  
_Stargazer,_  
  
_Non so quanto tu sia aggiornato. È successo qualcosa. Scoprirai chi sono. Qualcuno ha rubato una delle nostre lettere e l’ha pubblicata._  
  
_Per favore, non farti prendere dal panico. Per favore, Stargazer. Ho bisogno che tu mi prometta che non sparirai. Per favore._  
  
_Con amore, Strings_  


****

  
Albus sedette sul divano, preparandosi per quello che stava per fare e ripercorrendo nella testa quello che avrebbe detto, ancora e ancora. Aspettava il ritorno della sua famiglia e quando il camino si illuminò, trasalì spaventato. Sua madre uscì per prima e lo guardò immediatamente.  
  
“Ci sei mancato alla Tana, piccolo.” Ginny gli diede un bacio sulla testa. “Va tutto bene?”  
  
Albus deglutì. “Va tutto bene, ma ho qualcosa da dire. Ad entrambi.”  
  
Ginny incontrò il suo sguardo e annuì. “Harry, vieni qui, amore. Albus deve dirci qualcosa.”  
  
Sua padre uscì dal camino, sorridendo, e si sedette accanto a sua madre. “Non dirmelo, hai di nuovo cambiato idea sul diventare pozionista.” Rise come se fosse assurdo. “No, farai entrambe le cose e sarai il primo cantante pozionista al mondo!”  
  
Albus rise forzatamente. “Sì, proprio così, papà. Sorpresa.”  
  
Lily entrò in soggiorno e colse immediatamente l’atmosfera tesa, lanciando uno sguardo guardingo ad Albus ed appollaiandosi sul bracciolo della poltrona più vicina.  
  
“Lascialo parlare.” Ginny zittì Harry.  
  
“No, ehm, quello che volevo dire –” Albus deglutì e James – che era appena entrato nella stanza – incontrò il suo sguardo, rivolgendogli un incoraggiante pollice all’insù. “Sono gay.”  
  
Uscì vagamente artefatto, come se non fosse una parola reale, come se non significasse nulla. Avrebbe potuto semplicemente annunciare _Sono un panino _per l’emozione che aveva messo in quell’annuncio. Sentì il bisogno di aggiungere altro.  
  
“Non voglio che mi vediate in un modo diverso. Sono sempre io, solo… più gay.” Di che diavolo stava farneticando?  
  
“Tesoro,” bisbigliò sua madre, guardandolo fissamente, il significato del suo sguardo non chiaro.  
  
“Sei gay? Ma hai avuto una ragazza?” Sua padre sembrava essere stato colpito da un incantesimo Confundus.  
  
“Harry,” sua mamma disse piano.  
  
“E allora, papà. È irrilevante,” intervenne James bruscamente, la sua postura proiettata verso Albus a mo’ di protezione.  
  
“Giusto, sì, scusate.” Harry scosse la testa, sembrando leggermente stordito.  
  
Ci fu una pausa. Sua madre aprì la bocca per parlare ma Albus la interruppe.  
  
“È la vigilia di Natale, non dobbiamo aprire uno dei nostri regali? Lil, vuoi andare per prima?” Sembrava senza fiato quando parlò.  
  
Lily stava fissando suo padre senza parole e trasalì all’essere chiamata. “Oh, sì. Vado io per prima.”  
  
Non era nelle corde di Lily essere così impassibile ad una tradizione natalizia dei Potter, Albus sentì come se avesse reso triste la festa, mentre la sorella sceglieva un regalo da sotto l’albero. Colse lo sguardo di suo madre e fece un sorriso che valeva più di mille parole. Significava che avrebbe aspettato che Albus andasse da lei a tal proposito, non lo avrebbe spinto se non fosse stato pronto, e che lo amava.  
  
Albus le sorrise e poi diede spettacolo incoraggiando Lily ad indovinare cosa fosse il suo regalo prima che lo aprisse. Tentò di spingere ciò che era appena successo sul fondo della sua mente, cancellandolo e fingendo che non contasse nulla. Si era solamente assicurato che lo sentissero prima da lui, non aveva _davvero_ fatto coming out con i suoi genitori.  
  
Questo atteggiamento lo accompagnò per tutto il giorno di Natale, mentre apriva i regali, giocava ai giochi da tavolo, mangiava tacchino e budino e i soufflé che aveva fatto con suo padre, quelli che ormai sembravano anni prima. Finse che tutto fosse _normale_. Quello che aveva detto non aveva cambiato nulla per nessuno, ma sembrava che ci fosse altro da dire, molto da risolvere.  
  
Non era ancora pronto ad affrontarlo, nonostante i migliori sforzi di suo padre.  
  
Venne svegliato il giorno di Santo Stefano da un leggero bussare alla sua porta. Suo padre fece capolino e sorrise. “Hai voglia di volare?”  
  
Albus scosse la testa e borbottò qualcosa sull’essere stanco.  
  
Il giorno successivo, Harry si offrì di portare Albus in macchina cosicché potesse fare ancora un po’ di pratica di guida. Albus finse di avere i compiti da fare. I due giorni seguenti portarono dei nuovi e misteriosi progetti in cucina, in cui suo padre apparentemente aveva bisogno di aiuto; Albus rifiutò l’offerta.  
  
Sapeva di non poterlo evitare per sempre, ma gli era già stato tolto il suo coming out. Questo era qualcosa che poteva controllare fino a quando non fosse stato pronto.  
  
A Capodanno, Harry aveva smesso di cercare di convincere Albus a fare cose con lui ed invece era solo eccessivamente amichevole durante i pasti. Stava irritando James, confondendo Lily e senza dubbio era l’argomento della maggior parte delle conversazioni notturne dei suoi genitori. Albus si sentì terribilmente in colpa e trascorse gran parte del suo tempo da solo nella sua stanza a suonare la chitarra, ma quella sera si festeggiava il Capodanno alla Tana e non andare sarebbe stato quasi come allontanarsi definitivamente dalla sua famiglia.  
  
Albus fissò la sua immagine nello specchio della camera da letto, incerto su cosa doveva aspettarsi da quella serata. Ogni suo istinto gli diceva di scappare e nascondersi, ma c’era una vaga emozione conflittuale dentro di lui. Fare coming out avrebbe dovuto essere un segno che era orgoglioso di ciò che era, ma solo se si fosse trattato di una sua decisione, pensò tristemente Albus.  
  
_Era_ orgoglioso, però, e poteva andare alla festa a testa alta. Per lui e per Stargazer e per tutti quelli che avevano paura di essere ciò che erano.  
  
L’iPumpkin che sua madre usava per il lavoro era acceso sul suo letto, una finestra privata aperta con la domanda scottante che Albus aveva digitato su _Accio: come vestirsi come un ragazzo gay_. I risultati lo stavano confondendo ancor di più.  
  
Il suo sguardo passò ad osservare l’outfit del suo riflesso. Albus non aveva mai pensato molto a quello che indossava, ma all’improvviso qualsiasi cosa avesse indossato quella sera sarebbe diventata una dichiarazione. Maglietta grigia a righe, felpa blu scuro e i suoi jeans preferiti. Quell’outfit diceva _gay ed orgoglioso_? Per un momento sorrise, immaginandosi arrivare alla Tana ricoperto di arcobaleni.  
  
E i suoi capelli? Ripensò a quella conversazione avuta a colazione moltissimo tempo fa, le sue amiche commentavano che _i capelli perfettamente acconciati _di Jacob Finch-Fletchley fossero un segno della sua omosessualità. Albus non aveva acconciato i suoi capelli una volta in vita sua e non avrebbe iniziato in quel momento. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, incerto. Li aveva tagliati la settimana prima, prima dell’_Articolo_, non che sembrassero molto diversi in realtà. Forse avrebbe dovuto provare un’acconciatura come uno dei ragazzi della sua ricerca su Accio. Solo il pensiero lo fece rabbrividire.  
  
Cercò nel mobiletto del bagno una bottiglietta dimenticata di pozione per capelli che sua madre aveva entusiasticamente ordinato per lui e che Albus aveva usato per tre volte in tutto. Non aveva idea di cosa stesse facendo, ma ne spremette un po’ sulla mano e cercò di far sembrare i suoi capelli volutamente disordinati. Portò il ciuffo da una parte e l’effetto fu abbastanza bello.  
  
“Beh, non funziona,” sussurrò Albus tra sé e sé, spegnendo l’iPumpkin, mettendoselo sotto braccio e uscendo coraggiosamente dalla sua stanza.  
  
“Ti ho riportato questo,” mormorò Albus, entrando nell’ufficio di sua madre e posizionando il dispositivo sulla sua scrivania. Era seduta a studiare dei documenti con i suoi occhiali da lettura. “Mamma, è Capodanno.”  
  
“Lo so, il lavoro non si ferma mai.” Spinse gli occhiali sulla testa, appoggiò la pergamena e lo guardò. “Sei carino così. Teddy ti ha tagliato i capelli in modo diverso?”  
  
“No, ho usato la pozione che mi hai dato.” Albus si strofinò goffamente la nuca, sentendosi all’improvviso un po’ stupido, ma sua madre sorrise consapevolmente e si alzò in piedi.  
  
“Il mio bellissimo ragazzo.” Gli prese il viso fra le mani e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia.  
  
“Dov’è papà?” sussurrò Albus.  
  
“In cucina, con Lily, penso. Sai, se tu volessi –”  
  
“Sto bene,” la interruppe Albus bruscamente.  
  
Ginny annuì e gli sorrise con uno sguardo triste. “Fra poco andiamo, piccolo. Portati dietro un cappotto, per favore, l’anno scorso sei quasi morto congelato a vedere i fuochi d’artificio.” Gli accarezzò i capelli, gli diede un bacio sulla testa e lasciò la stanza.  
  
Capotto in mano, Albus viaggiò con la Polvere Volante fino alla Tana, seguendo Lily, ruzzolando nella cucina, con sua nonna che si precipitò verso di lui, spazzolando via la cenere dalle spalle e commentando che doveva essere cresciuto almeno quattro centimetri dall’ultima volta che l’aveva visto. Albus fece una smorfia.  
  
“Ebbene, Al,” suo cugino, Freddie, attirò la sua attenzione e sorrise. Sua sorella, Roxanne, lo colpì sul braccio. “Cosa? Non ho detto niente!” protestò Freddie.  
  
“Ciao Albus,” disse Roxanne con una voce forzata.  
  
Sarebbe stato così per tutta la sera? La sessualità recentemente annunciata di Albus sarebbe stato l’elefante nella stanza in ogni conversazione? Freddie e Roxanne avevano già lasciato Hogwarts da un pezzo, come avevano fatto a saperlo?  
  
“Ciao,” mormorò in risposta.  
  
James apparve in cucina e diede spettacolo quando afferrò Albus e lo attirò in un abbraccio un po’ violento, appiccicandosi ad Albus per l’ora successiva. James sapeva essere difficile, ma per Albus significava molto che fosse così desideroso di mostrare il suo appoggio.  
  
Non lasciò Albus da solo fino a quando non si presentarono i Granger-Weasley, per qualche motivo con Thea al seguito, e Rose lo guardò così intensamente da spaventarlo un po’. James sembrava leggermente impaurito, disse ad Albus che adesso avrebbe dovuto cavarsela da solo e si allontanò.  
  
“Sei venuto,” disse Rose piano. “Non pensavo che l’avresti fatto dopo che hai ignorato le mie lettere.”  
  
“La mamma mi ha obbligato,” rispose Albus. “Hai portato Thea.”  
  
“Sì,” disse Rose con enfasi. “Vedi, in qualche modo ci hai rubato la scena, Albus.” Afferrò la mano di Thea e la strinse con aria di sfida.  
  
Gli occhi di Albus si spalancarono così tanto che gli sembrò che stessero balzando fuori dalla sua testa. “Voi… voi due… siete…”  
  
“Sì, da due settimane.”  
  
“Ma non sapevo che tu fossi…” si bloccò, rendendosi conto di quanto fosse stupidamente ipocrita ciò che stava per dire.  
  
“Stavo ancora realizzando alcune cose,” disse Rose brevemente.  
  
“Il fatto è, Albus, che abbiamo avuto modo di parlare e ci siamo rese conto che avremmo potuto metterci insieme prima, se tu non avessi detto a Rose che uscivo con Karl Jenkins. Perché hai detto una bugia su di me?”  
  
“Sì, Albus. Perché ti sei inventato che Thea avesse una cotta per Karl?” Rose sembrava arrabbiata.  
  
Albus si strinse i capelli per l’angoscia. “È stato Karl Jenkins a scrivere quel post anonimo su di me. Ha intercettato una lettera che ho scritto mesi fa e l’ha usata per ricattarmi da allora. Voleva il mio aiuto per mettersi con te, Thea.”  
  
Gli occhi di Thea si spalancarono. “E gli hai detto di _sì_? Non sono un pezzo di carne, Albus!”  
  
“Lo so! So che non lo sei!”  
  
“Pensavo che fossi dolce e adorabile, pensavo che ci fidassimo l’uno dell’altro, ma hai fatto questo alle mie spalle per tutto questo tempo.” Thea sembrava veramente ferita, le sue parole piene di significato.  
  
“Mi dispiace, davvero. Solo… non _potevo_ permettere che lo dicesse a tutti, avevo paura che lo avrebbe fatto se non lo avessi aiutato.”  
  
“Ecco perché l’hai invitato a venire alla festa di Halloween con noi,” Rose era pensierosa e le sue sopracciglia si inarcarono all’improvviso. “E perché improvvisamente volevi che ti allenasse lui invece che io! Avresti potuto mettere a repentaglio la squadra!”  
  
“E quella stupida trovata all’after party, gli hai detto tu di farlo?”  
  
“No! Non gli ho detto io di farlo, te lo giuro. Gli ho detto di essere tranquillo e rilassato e di cercare di conoscerti come persona, come amica.” Albus tentò disperatamente di spiegarsi, di rendere quello che aveva fatto un pochino più accettabile.  
  
Thea scosse la testa. “Ma non mi voleva conoscere come amica, però. Perché aveva una motivazione ulteriore fin dall’inizio e tu lo sapevi e mi hai fatto credere che stavo solo facendo amicizia. Quell’after party è stato tanto imbarazzante per me quanto lo è stato per lui!”  
  
Albus avvertì la nascita di un nodo alla gola. “Mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero, per entrambi.”  
  
“Quanto sarebbe andata avanti la cosa se Karl non avesse rivelato il tuo segreto? Avresti continuato a giocare con le nostre vite per mantenerlo? Ti dispiace solo di essere stato scoperto.” Rose afferrò la mano di Thea. “Andiamo, Thea.”  
  
Albus le guardò andarsene e all’improvviso sentì la necessità di essere fuori da lì e di allontanarsi il più possibile dalle persone. Sentì gli occhi bruciare con lacrime calde ma non versate, mentre si faceva strada verso la porta sul retro e nel giardino gelido. Si asciugò rapidamente gli occhi, tirando su con il naso e cercando di reprimere le lacrime prima che qualcuno si accorgesse della sua assenza e venisse a cercarlo.  
  
“Non hai freddo?” Una voce lo spaventò e sussultò, voltandosi per vedere suo nonno che si avvicinava con il cappotto di Albus infilato sotto il braccio.  
  
“Grazie, nonno,” Albus gli rivolse un sorriso e accettò il cappotto, infilando le braccia nelle maniche con gratitudine.  
  
“Stai litigando con Rosie?” chiese perspicacemente.  
  
“Più o meno,” disse Albus dopo una pausa. “La faccenda è un po’ più complicata.”  
  
“Voi due bisticciavate continuamente crescendo, proprio come facevano tua madre e suo padre.”  
  
Albus sospirò. “Ho fatto qualcosa di brutto, nonno. Avevo paura, ho fatto delle scelte sbagliate e ho ferito i miei amici.”  
  
“Non hai un solo osso malvagio nel tuo corpo, Albus,” suo nonno sembrava sincero. “Qualsiasi scelta tu abbia fatto, siamo qui per aiutarti a rimediare.”  
  
“Nonno, posso dirti una cosa?”  
  
Suo nonno annuì e Albus deglutì.  
  
“Sono gay,” parlò nel giardino silenzioso. Era sempre meno strano, più lo diceva. “Sono gay e non voglio diventare pozionista.” Albus rise dell’assurdità di quell’affermazione.  
  
“Non esistono pozionisti gay, quindi?” chiese il nonno e per un secondo, Albus era pronto a spiegarsi gentilmente, finché non vide il sorrisino di suo nonno. “Avrai un fidanzato ora?” chiese con la saggia innocenza che solo un nonno poteva avere.  
  
Albus si strinse nelle spalle e pensò a Stargazer, a Cole nello chalet dei suoi genitori sulle Alpi, ignaro del dramma che circondava Albus. Era stato in grado di leggere la lettera di Albus? Aveva preso in prestito la civetta di Lily in nome del suo ormai fragile anonimato, ma non aveva ancora fatto ritorno.  
  
“Forse,” decise di rispondere.  
  
Il nonno sorrise. “Non vedo l’ora di incontrarlo.”  
  
“Anche io,” mormorò Albus, guardando in lontananza.  


****

  
Arrivò il momento di tornare a scuola e Albus non aveva ricevuto una risposta da Stargazer, né la civetta di Lily era tornata, una cosa di cui era molto turbata. Avrebbe sicuramente rivisto Cole a scuola, Stargazer ormai sapeva chi fosse, quindi avrebbe saputo se si trattasse davvero di Cole oppure no.  
  
Fermo sulla piattaforma con i suoi genitori e sua sorella, un piovigginoso giovedì mattina, Albus sentì come se tutti gli occhi fossero puntati su di lui, anche se sapeva che la realtà era molto diversa e nessuno prestava attenzione a lui.  
  
“Albus, ascoltami.” Sua madre gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. “Ti vogliamo così, _così tanto_ bene. Se qualcuno è sgarbato, voglio che te lo ricordi.”  
  
“Grazie, mamma,” disse piano Albus, non fidandosi a dire altro senza piangere.  
  
“Papà si è preso il fine settimana libero. Se hai bisogno di noi, possiamo venire a trovarti. So che potrebbe essere l’ultima cosa che vuoi, ma ho bisogno che tu sappia che l’offerta c’è. Non sei solo.”  
  
Sua madre aveva capito che Albus aveva litigato con Rose alla festa di Capodanno e Albus sapeva che era preoccupata che lui non l’avesse vicino. Le parole di Rose e Thea lo avevano punto nel vivo, sapeva che era la verità. Forse non meritava più la loro amicizia dopo ciò che aveva fatto.  
  
“C’è sempre Polly. Ma grazie.” Albus l’abbracciò di nuovo, meravigliandosi di come l’abbraccio di sua mamma lo facesse sentire di nuovo bambino, nonostante fosse più alto di lei adesso. Lei gli baciò la fronte e gli accarezzò i capelli con affetto.  
  
“Ti voglio bene, Al,” sussurrò.  
  
“Ti voglio bene anch’io, mamma.”  
  
Lo abbracciò ancora una volta, poi si allontanò per assicurarsi che la Puffola Pigmea di Lily fosse riposta correttamente. Albus si trovò imbarazzato di fronte a suo padre.  
  
“Buona fortuna, figliolo,” disse suo padre, guardandolo forzatamente negli occhi. “Ehm, per il nuovo semestre. Gli esami e tutto il resto. Mi sono preso il fine settimana libero se tu –”  
  
“Mamma me lo ha detto,” lo interruppe Albus. “Grazie papà. Per averlo fatto. Per me.”  
  
“Farei qualsiasi cosa per te,” disse Harry sinceramente. Fece un movimento brusco come per scuotere la mano di Albus, poi lo abbracciò molto forte e gli diede delle pacche sulla schiena. “Sul treno, dunque.”  
  
Albus deglutì e salì a bordo, salutando i genitori mentre il treno si allontanava. Lily improvvisamente gli strinse forte le braccia attorno alla vita e seppellì il suo viso contro il suo petto.  
  
“Ti voglio bene, Al, e so che non vuoi che lo faccia in questo momento, ma ti voglio bene.”  
  
Se ne andò prima che Albus avesse la possibilità di elaborare ciò che aveva detto.  
  
“Albus,” una voce lo fece voltare; era il professor Paciock.  
  
“Ciao, zio Neville,” sospirò Albus.  
  
“Ho saputo quello che è successo,” disse piano.  
  
“Oh. Meraviglioso,” disse Albus, poco entusiasticamente.  
  
“Come Capo Casa e come tuo padrino, voglio che tu sappia che stiamo prendendo molto seriamente questa faccenda come scuola. Questa cosa di _Hogossip_ di Melissa Lockhart non sarà più autorizzata. Nessuno sarà più vittima del suo orribile giornalismo.”  
  
Albus si strinse nelle spalle come se non gli importasse dell’articolo. “Ehi, prima o poi sarebbe dovuto venir fuori.”  
  
“No, Albus, sarebbe dovuto venir fuori quando stava bene a te, quando saresti stato pronto e padrone della situazione. So che non ha scritto lei l’articolo, ma ha permesso che venisse pubblicato. Stiamo indagando su chi sia questa fonte anonima e fidati di me quando dico che ci saranno conseguenze per entrambi.”  
  
“Io so chi è la fonte anonima,” mormorò Albus cupamente, pensando alla faccia compiaciuta di Karl Jenkins e non provando nemmeno un briciolo di compassione per l’incidente con Thea.  
  
Neville gli diede delle leggere pacche sulle spalle. “Spero che gli altri siano gentili con te. E sai dove trovarmi se non lo fossero, la mia porta è sempre aperta per te, Albus.”  
  
“Grazie, zio Neville.”  
  
“Ora, esercitati per il talent show, fai vedere loro chi sei!” Sorrise incoraggiante e, sebbene Albus sapesse che lo stava solo prendendo un po’ in giro, accese qualcosa in lui.  
  
Rose e Thea non erano nel solito scompartimento, _probabilmente mi stanno evitando_, pensò Albus. Sedette da solo; nessuno venne ad unirsi a lui.  
  
Il treno si fermò nella stazione di Hogsmeade e Albus prese la sua chitarra, togliendo l’Incantesimo Silenziatore imposto allo scompartimento e lo lasciò. Finì in una delle ultime carrozze, accompagnato da alcuni studenti del secondo anno che fissavano Albus come se provenisse da un altro pianeta.  
  
La Sala Comune era gremita e brulicante di energia, con la gente che si aggiornava sulle vacanze di Natale e rideva. Rose e Thea erano in un angolo insieme, isolate da tutti gli altri, e Albus sapeva che non era gradito ad unirsi a loro. Individuò Polly seduta vicino alla finestra e attraversò la stanza per unirsi a lei, grato che qualcuno gli avrebbe mostrato un po’ di gentilezza.  
  
Pochi secondi dopo essersi seduto, Albus vacillò alla vista della sua espressione ferita.  
  
“L’hai detto a _Thea_ prima di dirlo a me,” sussurrò con voce ferita.  
  
“Polly, per favore –”  
  
“Non ti fidi di me? Cosa, pensavi che ti avrei venduto a Hogossip se lo avessi saputo?”  
  
Albus deglutì il groppo in gola e la fissò disperatamente. “Pensi che l’abbia detto prima a Thea perché non mi fido di te? No, Polly. L’ho detto a Thea perché la conosco da cinque minuti in confronto a te! Sei la mia migliore amica e non riesco a spiegare a parole quanto sia fottutamente terrificante. Avevo paura di dirtelo perché _sei tu_.”  
  
“Pensavi che avrei avuto un problema?” chiese Polly piano.  
  
“No, non è così. So che non avresti avuto problemi e so che hai le tue magagne con questo ragazzo che ti piace e con Matt e –”  
  
“Aspetta, che cosa? Quale ragazzo che mi piace?”  
  
Albus scosse la testa. “Quello di cui parlavi dopo la festa di Halloween e mi dispiace non essere stato in grado di darti un consiglio. La mia testa è un casino e –”  
  
“Albus,” disse improvvisamente Polly e lui smise di parlare. “Stavo parlando di _te_.”  
  
Si fissarono senza dire nulla.  
  
“Di me?”  
  
“Sì, di te. Non mi piaceva un ragazzo qualunque, ero innamorata di te.”  
  
Albus sentì una scossa elettrica attraversare il suo corpo a quelle parole.  
  
“Ma… siamo _noi_.”  
  
“Sì, beh,” Polly scrollò le spalle. “Scusami. Ho provato a dirtelo, dopo la festa di Halloween, ho tentato di dirtelo allora. La parte più divertente è che mi ero convinta che fossi stato così esigente con le ragazze in questi anni perché forse ti piacevo anche io.”  
  
Albus non sapeva cosa dire, la fissò impotente.  
  
“Accetto la tua omosessualità, Al. Ma mi ferisce, più di quanto tu possa immaginare, che tu non ti sia fidato abbastanza di me per dirmelo.”  
  
Con l’eco delle sue parole, Polly si voltò e lasciò Albus lì da solo. La guardò dirigersi verso Thea e Rose, che avevano chiaramente osservato la loro discussione, e iniziarono a parlottare, lanciando delle occhiate ad Albus.  
  
Le fissò impotente, non desiderando altro se non tornare indietro nel tempo, per impedire a Karl di compiere quella stupida trovata, per impedire che tutto quello accadesse.  
  
Qualcosa lo colpì sul lato del viso, forte, e sobbalzò, notando che era un aeroplanino di carta ripiegato che era stato lanciato nella sua direzione. Sospirando sconfitto, Albus dispiegò il foglio e lo appiattì di fronte a lui.  
  
_Hogossip! News fresche dal calderone!_  
  
_Signorine, San Valentino è proprio dietro l’angolo e abbiamo pensato che sarebbe utile pubblicare una lista di tutti gli scapoli idonei qui ad Hogwarts, su cui potete buttare l’occhio oppure no! Quelli di seguito sono i ragazzi SINGLE e, se le nostre fonti sono affidabili, pronti ALL’AZIONE (sì, anche il primo nome nonostante abbia rotto con Kristy Coombes solo LA SETTIMANA SCORSA!)_  
  
Albus fece scorrere lo sguardo su un elenco di persone, mentre una sensazione di malessere cresceva nel suo stomaco, anticipando quello che stava per succedere.  
  
_I seguenti invece sono OFF LIMITS. Non ci provate nemmeno, a meno che non vogliate finire sul numero della prossima settimana ;)_  
  
_Jacob Finch-Fletchley – TORNATO con Kelly Gates! __Tesoro, non ti stiamo giudicando (scherzo, ti stiamo sicuramente giudicando)_  
  
_Noel Hillier – fonti lo hanno confermato come il PEGGIOR baciatore di Corvonero, mi dispiace signorine_  
  
_Albus Potter – non sei tu, è lui (ignorate questa voce se NON siete una signorina, in tal caso è più che d’accordo!)_  
  
“Lo zio Neville la sta facendo chiudere,” Lily apparve dal nulla, afferrando la mano di Albus e portandolo via. Le lacrime gli offuscarono la vista mentre lo faceva, anche se l’articolo era una cosa stupida, della quale non avrebbe dovuto importargli.  
  
Lily lo accompagnò fino al suo dormitorio, lo fece sedere sul letto e iniziò a strappare la pergamena con rabbia.  
  
“È. Proprio. Una. Stronza.” Sottolineava ogni parola con uno strappo e sparpagliò i pezzi sul pavimento. “Quante stronzate! Chi le ha dato il permesso di decidere chi è off limits? La sua opinione non è legge, come lei sembra pensare, e non ho mai letto niente di così offensivo. Ha incontrato la maggior parte delle ragazze di questa scuola? Ha mai incontrato una ragazza che sa pensare con la propria testa?”  
  
Guardare Lily lamentarsi di Melissa Lockhart che si spacciava per femminista fece sentire Albus intontito. Non gliene poteva fregare di meno che l’articolo l’avesse messo tra gli “off limits”, ma il modo in cui il suo essere venisse usato per fare tali affermazioni lo feriva. Solo perché era gay significava che gli piacesse qualsiasi ragazzo su cui aveva mai messo gli occhi?  
  
“Vieni ad ascoltare,” Lily fece alzare Albus, strattonandolo, e uscì in punta di piedi dal dormitorio e sulla piccionaia che dava sulla Sala Comune. C’era silenzio, tutti rivolti verso un punto in un angolo. Alcuni passi in avanti mostrarono ad Albus che tutti guardavano lo zio Neville, Capo Casa di Grifondoro.  
  
“Sono qui per dirvi che gli articoli di _Hogossip _non circoleranno più ad Hogwarts.” Ci fu una mescolanza di sussulti e ruggiti d’approvazione. “È crudele e vendicativo diffondere bugie e mezze verità su altre persone, non è ciò che insegniamo nella nostra scuola. La persona dietro il giornalino non è l’unica in difetto, anche se verrà punita.”  
  
“Lo stesso messaggio viene dato a tutte le Case. Eventuali imitazioni o tentativi di far nascere di nuovo questo giornale verranno stroncati sul nascere. Non tollereremo un tal comportamento a Hogwarts ed esorto chiunque venga a sapere che stia succedendo di nuovo qualcosa di simile a venire da me. Non credete a tutto quello che leggete e ricordate che le persone di cui state leggendo, in un modo che a voi sembra innocuo, sono persone reali con pensieri, sentimenti e vite reali. Vi lascio con questa riflessione.”  
  
Seguì un silenzio scioccato alle parole di Neville, prima che scoppiasse un brusio di chiacchiere. Lily sorrise ad Albus, ma lui trovò difficile trarre conforto dalla situazione quando ricordò che le sue amiche non gli parlavano.  
  
“Mi è sembrato di vedere Feathers nel tuo dormitorio?” chiese innocentemente Lily, che sembrava pensare che ora fosse tutto risolto, tornando dentro a guardare. “Oh sì, eccolo qui!” gridò.  
  
Albus provò una scossa di paura, ma allo stesso tempo era speranzoso. Stargazer gli aveva risposto, sapeva chi fosse Albus ormai e gli aveva risposto.  
  
“Ecco la tua lettera. La prossima volta non spedirla così lontano.” Lily se ne andò, tubando alla sua civetta appollaiata sulla sua spalla.  
  
Albus si rigirò la busta fra le mani. Non era indirizzata a _Strings_ come al solito, era semplicemente bianca. Il messaggio all’intero era breve.  
  
_Ho visto il post, so chi sei. Strings, perché suoni la chitarra, molto astuto. Mi dispiace, non posso continuare._  
  
Albus si precipitò sul letto, tirando le tende e rigirando la lettera, come se potesse esserci altro sul retro. Rovesciò la busta, nel caso ci fosse qualcos’altro all’interno, ma non c’era nulla. Quello era il messaggio completo di Stargazer.  
  
Sapeva che Albus suonava la chitarra. Non tutti lo sapevano, ma _Cole_ lo sapeva. E non voleva più avere a che fare con Albus ora che conosceva la sua identità.  
  
Gli vennero le lacrime agli occhi mentre faceva l’unica cosa che poteva fare.  
  
_Cara mamma,_  
  
_Per favore, puoi venire a trovarmi nel fine settimana? Ho bisogno di te. Ti voglio bene._  
  
_Albus_  
  
Poi scrisse un altro messaggio disperato, non preoccupandosi di camuffare la sua calligrafia questa volta. Non importava, Stargazer sapeva chi fosse.  
  
_Ti prego, Stargazer. Non puoi lasciarmi solo. Sta andando tutto in pezzi. Per favore._  
  
Legò entrambe le lettere alle zampe della sua civetta, Holly. Era abbastanza intelligente da consegnarle correttamente e non gli importava usare il suo stesso gufo adesso.  
  
Albus si sedette sul letto, fissando il pavimento impassibile. Non sapeva cosa fare, a parte lasciarsi cadere all’indietro, tirare le tende e singhiozzare contro il cuscino, fino a quando non avesse avuto la gola secca e non gli fossero bruciati gli occhi. Albus si strinse il cuscino al petto e finì per addormentarsi piangendo, indossando ancora i jeans e la felpa.  


****

  
La mattina dopo, Albus non riuscì ad affrontare la colazione ed invece aspettò nel dormitorio che il gufo riportasse qualcosa di Stargazer, anche una risposta di una parola. Anche solo la parola _no_.  
  
Finalmente la civetta fece ritorno, sembrava che avesse percorso un lungo tratto in breve tempo. Riportava due lettere, una da casa:  
  
_Certo che ci saremo, piccolo. Ti vogliamo bene. Sii forte._  
  
_Mamma e papà_  
  
E l’altra, la stessa lettera di Albus, rimandata indietro, non aperta.  
  
Albus strinse i denti, quasi arrabbiato a questo punto. Com’era potuto andare tutto così orribilmente a rotoli così velocemente? Infilò entrambe le lettere sotto il cuscino e lasciò rapidamente il dormitorio, deciso a fare qualcosa a riguardo e smettere di autocommiserarsi. Avrebbe trovato Cole e gli avrebbe parlato di persona. Sicuramente era lui Stargazer.  
  
Determinato, Albus si diresse verso la Sala Grande, incerto su dove si trovasse Cole, ma sperando che potesse essere un punto di partenza. Venne fermato lungo la strada, a metà del corridoio.  
  
“Ehi, ehm, Albus.”  
  
Era Karl Jenkins.  
  
“Non ho _nulla_ da dirti, Karl.” Fece per allontanarsi da lui.  
  
Karl accelerò e raggiunse Albus. “Lo so! So che mi odi in questo momento, volevo solo dirti che mi dispiace. Non pensavo che alla gente sarebbe importato molto ed ero così imbarazzato dopo quello che è successo all’after party, volevo solo che si concentrassero su qualcos’altro. Non credevo che sarebbe stata una cosa importante.”  
  
Albus si voltò verso di lui con un moto di rabbia. “Non mi interessa se _tu_ non pensavi che il mio coming out fosse una cosa importante, Karl. Non sei tu a decidere. Sono soltanto io quello che deve decidere quando e dove e come e chi lo deve sapere e come dirlo.” Strinse i pugni e torreggiò su Karl il più possibile. “Doveva essere mia la scelta.”  
  
Karl tremò ma non disse nulla.  
  
“E me l’hai portata via,” concluse Albus piano, puntando un dito accusatore verso il viso di Karl. “Quindi, per favore, vattene _a fanculo_, lontano da me.”  
  
Karl annuì dolcemente e Albus si rese conto che stava inconsciamente stringendo la bacchetta all’interno della casacca, come se fosse sul punto di estrarla. Lanciò a Karl un ultimo sguardo disgustato e si allontanò a grandi passi, veloci e arrabbiati. Prese una strada diversa, ignorando la Sala Grande e proseguendo all’esterno.  
  
Camminava velocemente, respirando in modo affannatto e dicendosi di calmarsi. Non valeva la pena arrabbiarsi per colpa di Karl.  
  
Gli ci volle un giro del lago perché si sentisse di nuovo composto e, mentre stava iniziando a tornare verso il castello, Cole era lì, proprio lì. Stava guardando Albus, con un mezzo sorriso sul viso, perché si scrivevano da mesi ormai?  
  
“Sei tu?” esclamò, avvicinandosi a Cole e con un tono un po’ disperato. “Sei tu Stargazer?”  
  
Cole sembrò comprensivo. “No, non sono io.”  
  
Albus sospirò e si toccò la nuca con una mano. “Ok, scusa.”  
  
“Al, so che hai avuto una paio di settimane difficili. Ne vuoi parlare?”  
  
C’era solo una persona con cui Albus voleva parlare, non sapeva chi fosse realmente e, comunque, non voleva più parlare con lui. A quel punto, Stargazer sembrava solo frutto della sua immaginazione, sarebbe stato confortante sapere che fosse una persona reale.  
  
“No, sto bene,” mentì Albus.  
  
Cole gli rivolse un sorriso d’intesa. “Beh, se cambi idea.” Si strinse nelle spalle e fece per andarsene, camminando all’indietro. “Spero che lo trovi. Forse sarà lui a venire da te.” Scrollò di nuovo le spalle e alzò le mani, quasi a dire _non si sa mai_.  
  
Albus rimase fermo, guardandolo andarsene. Il suo sguardo vagò verso l’alto, verso il cielo scuro e nuvoloso. Presto appariranno le stelle. _Stargazer_.  
  
_A volte mi piace stare in cima alla Torre di Astronomia nel cuore della notte e guardare le stelle._  
  
La Torre di Astronomia era visibile da qualsiasi punto di Hogwarts; era la torre più alta del castello, la sua sagoma si stagliava maestosa contro le nuvole blu. Un’idea iniziò a formarsi nella mente di Albus, mentre immaginava uno Stargazer senza volto in piedi di fronte ad un telescopio, che osservava il cielo stellato.  
  
_Mi sembra quasi che le mie preoccupazioni non contino, perché le stelle non hanno preoccupazioni, esistono e lo fanno senza vergogna._  
  
Se voleva trovare Stargazer, forse Cole aveva ragione. Forse Stargazer sarebbe venuto da lui.  


****

  
Era sabato mattina presto, molto prima dell’ora in cui Albus si svegliava solitamente nei fine settimana, ma non dormiva bene da quando era tornato a scuola. Fece quello che aveva fatto per tutta la settimana nel tempo libero: chiudere le tende, lanciare un Incantesimo Silenziatore e suonare la chitarra fino a quando riusciva a concentrarsi solo su quello. Suonò quasi fino all’arrivo dei suoi genitori, quindi si fece una doccia, si vestì e lasciò la chitarra sul letto per andare nell’ufficio di Neville, il luogo prescelto per arrivare con la Polvere Volante.  
  
Neville era già lì, a correggere saggi ed a sorseggiare del tè da una tazza natalizia. Ne offrì un po’ anche ad Albus e, anche se preferiva il caffè, accettò, godendosi il silenzio amichevole fra loro due.  
  
“Com’è andata la tua settimana?” Neville posò la penna e mise da parte il saggio che stava leggendo. “Col passare delle settimane.”  
  
“Terribile. Veramente orribile,” rispose Albus con un tono piatto. “Nessuno dei miei amici parla con me, tutti bisbigliano cose su di me,” _e Stargazer non vuole avere più nulla a che fare con me._  
  
“Perché i tuoi amici non ti parlano?” Neville sembrava preoccupato.  
  
“Polly è arrabbiata perché non gliel’ho detto, Thea è giustamente arrabbiata per aver provato ad accoppiarla con Karl e Rose è arrabbiata con me per lo stesso motivo. Sono una coppia adesso, sai.”  
  
“Rose e Thea?” Neville si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona. “E… la gente come l’ha presa?”  
  
Albus rifletté sulle sue parole. In che modo la gente _aveva preso_ la relazione di Rose e Thea? Non stavano cercando di nasconderlo, ma non aveva sentito nessuno bisbigliare sul fatto che stessero insieme. Era stata presa nelle stesso modo di un’eventuale relazione tra Rose e Scorpius.  
  
“Beh, credo... Penso che a nessuno importi molto che siano due ragazze.”  
  
“Interessante,” disse Neville in modo significativo. “A nessuno importa molto.”  
  
“Capisco quello che vuoi dire,” Albus concesse un sorriso.  
  
“Forse non _tutti_ stanno bisbigliando cose su di te,” gli occhi di Neville luccicarono.  
  
“Okay, era un’esagerazione. Non ho amici, però. E c’è un’altra cosa, zio Neville. Vedi, sto scrivendo a –”  
  
Il camino si illuminò di verde e uno scoppiettio rumoroso risuonò nell’aria mentre i genitori di Albus venivano lanciati nell’ufficio. Solo la vista del volto gentile e familiare di sua madre fu abbastanza da spingere Albus al limite e prima di sapere cosa stesse succedendo, stava singhiozzando forte contro il suo petto.  
  
“Shh, va tutto bene, siamo qui. Sei al sicuro, Albus.” Gli accarezzò i capelli e gli sussurrò le stesse parole di conforto che usava da sempre.  
  
“Che cosa è successo?” Albus sentì suo padre chiedere a Neville in sottofondo, che doveva aver dato una specie di risposta non verbale, perché la cosa successiva che Albus sentì fu suo padre avvicinarsi ad avvolgere le braccia intorno ad entrambi.  
  
Pianse ancora per un po’, non ancora pronto ad affrontare la discussione. Alla fine, si allontanò e guardò disperatamente sua madre, desiderando che potesse riaggiustare la cosa come faceva quando lui era piccolo.  
  
“Preparo altro tè,” disse piano Neville, uscendo dall’ufficio e chiudendosi la porta silenziosamente alle spalle.  
  
“Grazie Nev,” rispose Ginny, guardando solamente Albus e accompagnandolo a prendere posto accanto a lei. Anche suo padre si sedette e entrambi si misero a guardarlo, ansiosi e pazienti contemporaneamente.  
  
“I miei a-amici mi o-odiano,” disse Albus singhiozzante, con le spalle che tremavano. Non aveva più pianto così dalla notte in cui James se n’era andato a Hogwarts.  
  
Suo padre sembrava confuso. “Beh, non può essere vero perché Rose ha una fidan –”  
  
“Harry,” Ginny lo interruppe dolcemente. “Non penso che sia ciò che intende. Quali amici, Al? Cosa è successo?”  
  
Quindi raccontò loro tutto. Raccontò di Stargazer, a cui scriveva ormai da mesi, che Karl aveva intercettato una lettera e l’aveva usata per ricattare Albus, che aveva ceduto e si era immischiato nelle vite dei suoi amici, che Karl era stato ridicolizzato e aveva pubblicato l’articolo, che era stato troppo spaventato di dirlo a Polly ma non a Thea, che Polly aveva confessato di essere innamorata di lui, che Stargazer non voleva più parlargli.  
  
I suoi genitori ascoltarono, sua madre gli stringeva la mano a intervalli regolari e suo padre lo esortava a continuare quando vacillava. Fu salutare raccontare tutta la storia in una sola volta.  
  
“Tesoro, mi dispiace tanto che ti abbia fatto questo. Che situazione terribile per te in cui essere e Karl dovrebbe vergognarsi per aver provato a manipolare i tuoi amici in quel modo.”  
  
“Ma gliel’ho lasciato fare, mamma. L’ho assecondato.” Albus non poteva farsi assolvere da tutte le colpe in questo caso.  
  
“Certo che l’hai fatto, chiunque si fosse trovato in quella situazione lo avrebbe fatto,” borbottò cupamente suo padre. “È disgustoso usare qualcosa di così personale contro di te in quel modo.” Sembrava completamente furioso. “Ho bisogno di… fuori.” Si alzò, respirando affannosamente, e lasciò la stanza.  
  
“Sta bene?” chiese Albus dopo che se n’era andato.  
  
“Starà bene,” lo rassicurò sua madre. “È preoccupato per te e l’Auror in lui sta cercando chi o cosa deve puntare per far sparire il tuo dolore.”  
  
“Non risolverà così la situazione, mamma.” Albus appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e lei gli baciò i capelli.  
  
“Lo so, piccolo. È fatto così, lascialo fare.”  
  
Cadde un silenzio piacevole che Albus sentì il bisogno di rompere. “Lo sapevi?”  
  
Ginny sospirò. “Ho sempre saputo che avevi un segreto. Non so come, chiamalo istinto materno. Forse perché eri sempre così spensierato da piccolo e poi mi sembravi diverso. Mi sembrava di non vedere il quadro completo di chi volevi essere.”  
  
Albus annuì, quelle parole riassumevano come si sentiva. “Vedi chi sono adesso.”  
  
“No, Albus, non chi sei _adesso_. Chi sei sempre stato. Alla vigilia di Natale hai detto _sono sempre io_ e voglio che questo ti sia molto chiaro. Tu sei _sempre_ tu. Sei ancora lo stesso figlio che amo follemente, l’unica persona di cui tuo padre si fida per cucinare con lui, sei lo stesso fratello che supporta il fratello maggiore e si prende cura della sua sorellina.  
  
“Ma non devi più fingere, non devi nasconderti o avere paura o tenere una parte di te lontana da noi.”  
  
Lo fece voltare verso di lei e gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle.  
  
“Albus, puoi smettere di trattenere il respiro adesso. Puoi essere te stesso più di quanto tu lo sia stato prima d’ora.”  
  
Stava piangendo di nuovo senza nemmeno rendersene conto, silenziose lacrime di sollievo che gli scorrevano lungo le guance. Lo attirò a sé e Albus giurò di sentire sua madre – che non piangeva mai – cedere a qualche singhiozzo.  
  
“Stai _piangendo_, mamma?” Albus la guardò e lei sbatté le palpebre, nascondendo qualche lacrima.  
  
“Sai che tu e James e Lily siete le uniche cose che mi fanno piangere,” disse con una risatina lacrimosa.  
  
“E il finale di _Heart Spell _allora?” Albus scherzò, sentendosi già più leggero.  
  
Finse di colpirlo sulla testa. “Dovremmo trovare tuo padre. Penso che abbia preparato una specie di discorso.”  
  
Albus fece una smorfia.  
  
“Ti ama più di qualsiasi altra cosa, ma credo che si senta… Lo lascerò spiegare a lui.” Lei sorrise, accarezzò la guancia di Albus e si alzò per lasciare l’ufficio. “Stallo a sentire, va bene?”  
  
Un minuto più tardi, Harry tornò da solo e si sedette timidamente accanto ad Albus, accavallò le gambe, le liberò di nuovo, sospirò pesantemente, armeggiò con gli occhiali.  
  
“Ciao papà,” sussurrò Albus, quando non riuscì più a sopportare la tensione.  
  
“Voglio solo precisare che non ho alcun problema con la tua omosessualità.”  
  
“Ehm, grazie papà.”  
  
“Da quanto lo sai, Albus?”  
  
Albus si strinse nelle spalle. “Penso di averlo capito quando ero al quarto anno.”  
  
“Tre anni,” sussurrò Harry a se stesso. “Tre anni ad aspettarti in stazione, a portarti alle partite di Quidditch. Mi dispiace.”  
  
“Volevo dirtelo prima! È solo –”  
  
“No, non quello, Albus. Ho avuto tre anni per capirlo e non l’ho fatto. Non avrei dovuto lasciarmelo sfuggire.”  
  
“No, papà, come avresti potuto saperlo?”  
  
“Ma perché non avrei dovuto saperlo? Perché ho dedotto che non lo fossi? Mi dispiace, Albus.”  
  
Albus scosse la testa con enfasi. “No, papà, davvero, va tutto bene. _A me_ dispiace che ci sia voluto uno stupido articolo per dirvelo.”  
  
Suo padre sembrava preoccupato. “Pensavi che non ti avremmo accettato?”  
  
“No, non l’ho mai pensato. È complicato. Non riesco a spiegare perché non l’abbia detto prima.”  
  
“E non ti devi spiegare. Voglio solo che tu sappia che ti voglio bene e che non cambierei nulla di te.” La sua voce tremò sull’ultima parola e tirò su con il naso.  
  
“Oh Merlino, prima mamma, ora tu. A cosa ho dato inizio?”  
  
“Scusa, ci sto provando.” Respirò profondamente e si premette le dita sulle tempie, come se si stesse concentrando per non piangere. “Vieni qui.” Sorrise e attirò Albus in un caldo abbraccio.  
  
“Ti voglio bene, papà,” Albus sussurrò contro il suo petto. Harry gli accarezzò i capelli e per un secondo lo abbracciò più forte, prima di lasciarlo andare.  
  
“Ora, Neville dice che parteciperai al talent show e ho fatto delle ricerche.” Si lanciò nel discorso prima che Albus avesse la possibilità di correggerlo. “Apparentemente il cantante dei _Wandless Wanderers_ è gay e li ho ascoltati, c’è una loro canzone che si chiama _Helpless as a Hippogriff_ che penso che tu possa cantare e… cosa?”  
  
Si interruppe quando notò che Albus gli sorrideva. Albus rise e lo abbracciò di nuovo.  


****

  
“Che fastidio che Albus Potter abbia fatto chiudere Hogossip. Come so quello che sta succedendo a scuola adesso?”  
  
Albus alzò gli occhi al cielo e abbassò il cucchiaio di porridge che stava per mangiare, mentre una ragazza qualsiasi a pochi posti da lui inveiva su quanto fosse stato poco gentile da parte sua non permetterle più di leggere Hogossip. Non sarebbe intervenuto, era quasi comico sentirla lamentare, ma un’altra voce gli fece alzare lo sguardo.  
  
“Albus non l’ha fatto chiudere. Lo ha fatto Melissa quando ha deciso di stampare quell’orribile post. Forse dovresti smettere di ascoltare degli stupidi pettegolezzi e prestare veramente attenzione alle persone intorno a te, se vuoi sapere _quello che sta succedendo_.”  
  
Polly stava fulminando con lo sguardo la ragazza, che vacillò e diventò rossa. Albus la guardò, vagamente impressionato, ma lei sembrava non averlo notato seduta lì perché, con un’ultima occhiata maligna alla ragazza, lasciò il tavolo.  
  
Albus ci pensò per tutta la lezione di Alchimia, progettando un piano. Aspettò il momento in cui sapeva che Polly sarebbe tornata da Cura delle Creature Magiche e si posizionò deliberatamente sulla strada che avrebbe fatto per rientrare al castello. Quando la vide arrivare, corse verso di lei.  
  
“Albus? Cosa ci fai qui?”  
  
“Faccio la mia corsa giornaliera,” Albus si strinse casualmente nelle spalle, correndo sul posto.  
  
“Tu non fai corse giornaliere,” Polly sembrava giudicarlo.  
  
“È uno dei miei buoni propositi per l’anno nuovo,” insistette Albus.  
  
“Stai indossando delle _brogues_,” sottolineò.  
  
“Sono le mie scarpe da corsa.” Stette al suo passo e poi iniziò a rimanere leggermente senza fiato.  
  
Polly alzò gli occhi al cielo e sorrise tra sé, ma rallentò. “Va bene, stai facendo la tua corsa giornaliera, proprio qui, proprio ora.”  
  
Albus smise di correre e rallentò fino a raggiungere una camminata normale. “Polly, possiamo parlare? Per favore.”  
  
Lei lo guardò, fece uno sorriso a labbra strette e annuì. “Posso dire una cosa prima, però?”  
  
“Sì certo.”  
  
“Mi dispiace, Albus.”  
  
Ci fu una pausa e sembrò che fosse tutto quello che Polly aveva da dire.  
  
“In un certo senso, mi hai rubato la battuta, Polly. Sono io quello ad essere dispiaciuto.”  
  
“No, Albus. Mi dispiace davvero tanto per essere stata così egoista questa settimana. Stavi attraversando un momento difficile e tutto ciò a cui riuscivo a pensare era che non lo avessi detto _a me_, quando avrei dovuto starti vicina.”  
  
“Oh.” Albus si fermò sul posto, colpito dalle sue parole.  
  
“È stato uno shock, perché ci siamo sempre raccontati tutto. Ma suppongo che nemmeno io sono stata totalmente onesta con te.” Lei arrossì e la mano di Albus finì dritta sulla sua nuca.  
  
“Polly, non so che cosa –”  
  
“Non dire niente.” Sorrise. “Invece, parlami di Stargazer. Ti stavi davvero scrivendo con lui?”  
  
Albus deglutì e guardò Polly negli occhi. “Penso di essermi innamorato di lui.”  
  
Lei spalancò gli occhi e gli prese entrambe le mani. “Veramente? Mi parli di lui?” Ridacchiò all’esitazione di Albus. “Dai, se devo superare quello che provo per te, devo uccidere completamente l’Albus etero nella mia mente.”  
  
“Polly, non devi –”  
  
“No, è morto, andato. Lo sto facendo a pezzi con un machete immaginario mentre parliamo,” disse secca. “Chi è questo ragazzo?”  
  
“Il fatto è che non lo so. E lui… non mi parla, dopo tutta questa pubblicità. Ha detto che non può continuare, ha paura.”  
  
“Oh, Albus.” Polly lo abbracciò e lui si rilassò contro di lei. “Sei stato così coraggioso, sicuramente può riuscirci anche lui.”  
  
“No, sono stato costretto ad essere coraggioso,” rispose in tono monotono. “Lo capisco completamente, ha ancora il controllo della sua identità e se fossi al suo posto, me lo terrei stretto. Ma voglio parlargli, faccia a faccia.”  
  
“Scrivigli e chiedigli di incontrarti.”  
  
Albus scosse la testa tristemente. “Ha smesso di aprire le mie lettere. Ma avevo un’altra idea in merito, su come chiedergli di incontrarsi. Credo di aver bisogno del tuo aiuto, però…”  


****

  
Albus era seduto da solo con la sua chitarra, muovendo silenziosamente le dita e ripassando gli accordi che aveva suonato costantemente per le ultime due settimane. C’erano molte altre persone intorno, ma ognuna era concentrata nei suoi preparativi e non prestavano molto attenzione ad Albus.  
  
“Sipario tra cinque minuti!” gridò Neville gioiosamente, provocando un’ondata di eccitazione. Si diresse verso Albus e si sedette accanto a lui, senza dire nulla.  
  
“Ci sono molte persone là fuori?” chiese Albus nervosamente.  
  
“Sì.”  
  
Deglutì e strinse forte il manico della chitarra.  
  
“Sarai il migliore, Albus. Non dire a nessuno che te l’ho detto. A proposito, chiuderai lo spettacolo,” sussurrò Neville e si levò di torno.  
  
“Cosa?” Albus rimase a bocca aperta come un pesce, guardando la figura di Neville allontanarsi.  
  
La decisione di partecipare al talent show era stata influenzata dalla chiacchierata con Polly e avevano organizzato il piano insieme. Nonostante fosse più nervoso di quanto ricordasse di essere mai stato, Albus provò un senso di eccitazione e di aspettativa per quello che stava per fare.  
  
Fu un’attesa angosciante perché un partecipante dopo l’altro se ne andavano in direzione del palcoscenico e tornavano in vari stati di esaltazione e sollievo. Un gruppo di ragazze del terzo anno che portavano un numero di levitazione con i bastoni da majorette erano in preda ad una crisi isterica perché l’incantesimo _Wingardium Leviosa _era svanito a metà del numero, lasciandole nel caos. Neville era così impegnato a confortare un ragazzo in lacrime che a malapena ebbe il tempo di rivolgere un pollice all’insù ad Albus ed indicare il palco.  
  
C’erano delle luci puntate verso il palcoscenico così accecanti che Albus non sarebbe riuscito a distinguere le facce del pubblico nemmeno se avesse voluto. Il rumoreggiare delle conversazioni tuttavia comunicò ad Albus che c’erano molte persone. Si affrettò a sedersi ed imbracciò la chitarra; un ragazzo del sesto anno si precipitò sul palco per lanciare intelligentemente un Incantesimo _Sonorus _proprio di fronte ad Albus.  
  
Non riusciva a guardare nessuno tra il pubblico ormai silenzioso ed invece fissava la pergamena su cui aveva frettolosamente scarabocchiato delle parole, assieme al testo della canzone.  
  
“Ciao, Hogwarts. Suonerò una canzone scritta da me.” La sua voce uscì così forte ed riecheggiante e lo fece sussultare.  
  
“Prima di suonare, vorrei dire una cosa. Come chiunque legga Hogossip sa già, è stato pubblicato un articolo che dichiarava che ero gay. La scrittura lasciava qualcosa a desiderare, ma il messaggio è vero. Sono gay.”  
  
Ci fu una breve pausa e Albus osò guardare dove sapeva che Polly sarebbe stata seduta. Lei sorrise e gli rivolse un pollice all’insù.  
  
“Per troppo tempo ho nascosto questo di me stesso e avevo tutte le ragioni: non era giusto che solo gli omosessuali dovessero fare coming out, volevo aspettare fino a dopo il diploma. Motivazioni su motivazioni per nascondere il fatto che fossi semplicemente spaventato. Non solo per il fatto di essere gay, annunciare al mondo chi sei è spaventoso in qualsiasi contesto. Soprattutto questo.” Segnalò il palco illuminato e il pubblico rise. “Quindi ho fatto tutto il possibile per mantenere il mio segreto. E così facendo, ho ferito le persone migliori e più importanti per me.”  
  
Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo e vide Rose che lo osservava attentamente, Thea gli rivolgeva un sorriso enorme con una mano appoggiata all’altezza del cuore.  
  
“Volevo dire a tutti, stasera, che ho smesso di sentirmi spaventato e di non essere quello che sono veramente. Mi merito una grande storia d’amore.” Sentì la fiducia aumentare nella sua voce. “Scusatemi se divento sentimentale, ma non mi dispiace davvero perché ho smesso di scusarmi per quello che sono. Sentitevi liberi di tapparvi le orecchie e di borbottare se questo genere di cose vi disturba; so che io l’avrei fatto.  
  
“Questo ragazzo che amo una volta ha detto che guardare le stelle lo faceva sentire come se le sue preoccupazioni non contassero. Anche a me piacerebbe sentirmi così. Ho degli amici fantastici, una famiglia fantastica, ma mi piacerebbe avere qualcuno al mio fianco con cui condividerlo.  
  
“Quindi, Stargazer – e sto rubando le tue parole – potrei non conoscere la tua identità o il tuo aspetto, ma so chi sei. So che sei divertente e gentile e hai un modo di parlare diverso da chiunque altro io conosca. So che fingi da così tanto tempo da non riuscire ad immaginare di lasciarti andare, ma puoi essere come le stelle. Essere te stesso senza vergogna.  
  
“Stasera, dopo lo spettacolo, sai dove sarò. Non ti faccio pressioni a presentarti, ma spero davvero che lo farai. Sarò lì fino a mezzanotte. Anche tu meriti una grande storia d’amore, Stargazer. Quindi questa canzone è dedicata a te,” Albus sollevò lo sguardo come se stesse pregando, “spero _davvero_ che tu sia qui in qualche angolo ad ascoltare.” Il pubblico rise.  
  
Albus si sistemò la chitarra sulle ginocchia, deglutì e tenne la mano pronta a pizzicare le corde. Ci fu un forte applauso da parte dei suoi amici, ma Albus si concentrò solamente su quello che stava suonando.  
  
  
_What am I supposed to do without you?_  
  
_Is it too late to pick the pieces up? Too soon to let them go,_  
  
_Do you feel damaged just like I do?_  
  
_Your face, it makes my body ache, it won’t leave me alone._  
  
  
_And this feels like drowning,_  
  
_Trouble sleeping,_  
  
_Restless dreaming._  
  
  
_You’re in my head always, always,_  
  
_I just got scared, away, away,_  
  
_I’d rather choke on my bad decisions than just carry them to my grave,_  
  
_You’re in my head, always,_  
  
  
_I know there’s nothing left to cling to,_  
  
_But I’m still calling out your name,_  
  
_You’re in my head, always._  
  
  
Venne circondato ancora prima di accorgersene, le sue tre migliori amiche che lo stringevano in un forte abbraccio. Rose era la più vicina ed era quasi feroce a dimostrare il suo affetto.  
  
“Ti voglio bene, Al,” gli disse direttamente nell’orecchio. “Ti voglio bene e mi dispiace e ti voglio bene.”  
  
Thea sembrava un po’ imbarazzata. “Avrei dovuto essere più comprensiva, accettare la propria sessualità è già abbastanza difficile senza qualcuno come Karl Jenkins che si metta in mezzo.”  
Albus fece una smorfia. “Sono comunque così dispiaciuto.”  
  
Thea scrollò le spalle e lo abbracciò. “Dimenticatene e dimmi invece dove hai imparato a cantare così! Non lo sapevo”  
  
“Si esercita sotto la doccia a casa, me lo ha detto James,” intervenne Polly ridendo.  
  
Rose sorrise ad Albus. “Vieni all’after party con noi?”  
  
Albus scambiò un’occhiata con Polly. “Devo fare una cosa, ma verrò più tardi.”  
  
Thea alzò gli occhi al cielo dolcemente. “Non stavi ascoltando, Rosie? Ora deve trovare Stargazer!”  
  
Albus annuì e un’ondata di preoccupazione lo investì. “Spero solo che si presenti.” Controllò l’orologio: dieci e trenta. “Se tornerò nella Sala Comune entro la mezzanotte, saprete che non l’ha fatto.”  
  
“Verrà.” Polly sorrise e si aggrappò al suo braccio, Rose fece lo stesso dall’altra parte.  
  
“Vai direttamente lì?” chiese Rose, mentre si facevano strada attraverso la sala affollata.  
  
“Sì, credo di sì. Ho bisogno di un po’ di tempo da solo per pensare a cosa dirò se si presenta. Portate indietro voi la mia chitarra?”  
  
“È al sicuro.” Thea sollevò la chitarra con un sorriso.  
  
“Oh.” Rose sembrava confusa. “Quindi non ti spazzolerai i capelli prima di andare?” Lei sorrise scherzosamente e Albus la spinse via.  
  
I quattro impiegarono molto tempo ad attraversare la Sala Grande poiché la gente continuava a bloccare Albus per congratularsi con lui per la sua esibizione. Arrossiva e si stringeva nelle spalle ai complimenti, mentre le sue amiche sorridevano orgogliose e non lo lasciavano andare.  
  
“Oh, no, non direi che –”  
  
“Ricordati le mie parole, ragazzo,” insisteva un mago anziano, “andrai lontano! Ti ascolterò alla radio wireless, lo farò. E dirò _quel ragazzo, gli ho detto che sarebbe andato lontano_. Davvero un ottimo lavoro, Albus.”  
  
“Beh, grazie.” Albus sorrise educatamente.  
  
“Sei meravigliosamente talentuoso, Albus.” La professoressa Jacobs lo fermò con un sorriso. “Ho notato che non hai ancora consegnato il tuo portfolio ed ora penso di sapere il perché.”  
  
Albus sorrise imbarazzato. “Ho pensato di provare qualcos’altro, mi dispiace.”  
  
La professoressa Jacobs agitò la mano con fare casuale. “Non scusarti! Non c’era alcuna pressione nel farlo, pensavo che tu lo volessi. Ben fatto, Albus. Sei stato incredibile.”  
  
“Grazie, professoressa.” Albus sorrise e Rose lo fissò incredula.  
  
“Non ti piaceva nemmeno!” esclamò a gran voce, abbastanza forte da essere sentita dalla professoressa Jacobs e Albus la zittì impanicato. “Mi avevi detto che ti piaceva lei, tempo fa, e ai tempi ho pensato che fosse strano perché tu –”  
  
“Rosie, per favore, fermati,” Albus alzò gli occhi al cielo con affetto.  
  
“Era questo Ragazzo delle Stelle che ti piaceva, vero?”  
  
Albus sorrise nervosamente in risposta.  
  
Alla fine riuscì a fuggire dalla Sala Grande e camminò a braccetto con le ragazze fino a quando non raggiunsero un corridoio dove dovevano separarsi. La Torre di Grifondoro era in una direzione e la Torre di Astronomia nell’altra.  
  
“Buona fortuna, Al. Spero che venga, ti meriti che venga.” Polly lo abbracciò forte.  
  
“Ti adorerà,” insistette Thea mentre lo abbracciava a sua volta.  
  
“Mi prometti che non diventerai _sdolcinato_ quando si presenta?” Rose inarcò un sopracciglio. “Oh, vieni qui.” Anche lei lo abbracciò, il suo fu l’abbraccio più violento.  
  
“Vai a prenderlo!” gridò Thea con entusiasmo.  
  
“Ci vediamo quando torni,” Polly camminava all’indietro e lo salutava.  
  
“Oppure no,” aggiunse Rose con un sorrisetto. “Chi lo sa? Potresti stare fuori tutta la notte!”  
  
“Ti vogliamo bene, Al!”  
  
Le guardò allontanarsi, sentendosi confortato che lo avrebbero aspettato se non fosse andata secondo i piani. Quindi deglutì, si fece forza e iniziò la camminata verso la Torre di Astronomia da solo. Non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se avrebbe fatto anche la strada del ritorno da solo.  
  
Alla base dei gradini della torre, qualcuno lo stava aspettando nello spazio buio. Albus riconobbe la figura di Karl, anche se non mostrava la stessa untuosità del solito.  
  
“Karl, non adesso.”  
  
“So che non vuoi parlarmi e che quello che ho fatto è stato terribile. Volevo solo dire che mi dispiace, mi dispiace veramente e sinceramente. Capisco se non riuscirai mai a perdonarmi e mi dispiace.” Alzò le mani in segno di resa, sembrava più sincero di quanto Albus lo avesse mai visto.  
  
“Grazie, Karl.” Albus annuì educatamente. Non se la sentiva di poter dire onestamente a Karl che lo aveva perdonato, non ancora.  
  
Karl sembrò accorgersene perché sorrise imbarazzato. “Buona fortuna, spero che si presenti. Buonanotte, Al.”  
  
“Notte, Karl.” Albus rimase fermo, guardandolo andarsene e ignorando l’angoscia che gorgogliava nel suo stomaco.  
  
Ad ogni passo che lo portava alla Torre di Astronomia, il suo respiro accelerava. Si aspettava quasi di trovare qualcuno che lo aspettava, non appena uscito sulla torretta in cima, ma era completamente vuota. Inspirò l’aria della sera e sospirò, invocando tutto il suo coraggio da Grifondoro.  
  
Erano quasi le undici. Sarebbe rimasto per un’ora, come aveva promesso, e se nessuno si fosse presentato, sarebbe finita. Avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a Stargazer.  
  
Albus guardò nel grande telescopio che aveva dimora fissa sulla torre, addestrato a puntare verso la Luna. Ci scrutò dentro e osservò il suo bagliore luminoso; era quasi piena, ma ancora per pochi giorni. La guardò e la guardò fino a quando i suoi occhi si offuscarono, sperando che una volta distolto lo sguardo, qualcuno avrebbe potuto esserci.  
  
Dopo aver ripetuto la cosa diverse volte, Albus si sporse oltre le ringhiere della torre, la distesa stellata del cielo notturno che si estendeva sopra di lui. Il silenzio assoluto lo colpì da ogni lato.  
  
Controllò l’orologio: mancavano tre minuti alla mezzanotte. Stargazer non sarebbe venuto. Era finita.  
  
Con un sospiro rassegnato, Albus cercò conforto nell’idea che le sue migliori amiche fossero ad aspettarlo Sala Comune e sarebbero state lì per lui in qualunque modo avesse avuto bisogno. Non era solo, era orribile, ma poteva superarlo con loro al suo fianco.  
  
Proprio quando stava per arrendersi e andarsene, sentì dei passi leggeri, che si avvicinavano sempre di più alla cima della Torre. Albus non riusciva a guardare, non osava sperare che sarebbe venuto veramente. Premette l’occhio contro il telescopio e lo focalizzò su una costellazione, sentendo che i passi si avvicinavano alle sue spalle.  
  
“Vedi qualcosa di bello?” una voce ruppe il silenzio e Albus sentì il suo cuore battere forte. Si voltò sul posto e…  
  
Scorpius Malfoy era in piedi davanti a lui, i suo capelli biondo platino che riflettevano il bagliore della Luna e le sue mani intrecciate davanti a lui come uno scudo.  
  
“Sei tu?” Albus fece un piccolo passo verso Scorpius, che sorrise nervosamente.  
  
“Sono io.” Scorpius liberò le dita e le mani caddero lungo i fianchi.  
  
“Ma… la festa di Halloween, tu e la ragazza vestita da unicorno?”  
  
Scorpius scrollò le spalle. “Ero ubriaco. Non significava nulla.” Si morse il labbro e guardò in basso per un secondo. “Sei deluso che si tratti di me?”  
  
“No,” Albus sentì un leggero sorrisino nascere sulle labbra. “Per niente deluso.”  
  
Ormai si trovavano fianco a fianco a guardare il cielo stellato.  
  
“Sei davvero Stargazer?” chiese Albus piano.  
  
“Il mio nome è quello di una costellazione,” sorrise Scorpius. “So perché ti chiami Strings ora. Suoni meravigliosamente.”  
  
“Intendevo quello che ho detto,” sussurrò Albus, notando una stella che scintillava con la coda dell’occhio. “Sono pronto ad essere me stesso e senza vergogna.”  
  
“Anche io,” il sorriso di Scorpius divenne ancora più grande, se possibile, e fece un passo verso Albus.  
  
Ci fu il più piccolo momento di stallo prima che Albus non potesse più sopportarlo. Chiuse il divario fra di loro e le loro labbra si sfiorarono, all’inizio dolcemente, poi con più fame. La sua mano era avvolta attorno alla vita di Scorpius senza nemmeno accorgersi di avercela messa, le punte delle dita di Scorpius si mossero lentamente tra i suoi capelli, i loro corpi si avvicinarono mentre approfondivano il bacio. Era sia urgente che paziente, anticipato ed autentico.  
  
“Non pensavo che saresti venuto,” ammise Albus, avvinghiato a Scorpius.  
  
Scorpius sorrise timidamente. “Per un po’, nemmeno io pensavo di venire. Ho ascoltato tutto quello che hai detto, non pensavo di essere abbastanza coraggioso da venire, ma poi hai cantato e sapevo che avrei dovuto. Fino a quando non ti ho visto quassù, non credevo che fosse la cosa giusta da fare.” Si strinse nelle spalle e interruppe il contatto visivo con Albus.  
  
Sollevò delicatamente il viso di Scorpius in modo da incontrare il suo e lo baciò di nuovo, dolcemente e delicatamente e dicendogli in silenzio quanto apprezzasse il suo coraggio.  
  
E nulla era mai stato più _giusto_.  


****

_Quattro mesi dopo_

  
“Caffè portafortuna per te. Tutti gli altri berranno Burrobirra, ma Scorp ha detto che avresti voluto questo.” Rose si strinse nelle spalle e posò una tazza sul tavolo di fronte ad Albus.  
  
“Sono le sette di sera,” disse Polly con disapprovazione.  
  
Albus sorrise e ne bevve un sorso. “È tradizione ora.” Rose si sedette al tavolo e Albus picchiettò il lato della tazza con il plettro. “Dov’è Thea?”  
  
“Al bar.” Rose bevve la sua Burrobirra.  
  
Erano ai Tre Manici di Scopa, ammassati attorno ad un tavolo posizionato proprio a lato di un piccolo palco che era stato montato. Si esibiva Albus, il suo primo concerto fuori da Hogwarts, e stava provando a fingere con tutti i presenti che non fosse nervoso quanto era in realtà.  
  
“Tuo fratello è appena arrivato.”  
  
Albus alzò lo sguardo e vide il suo fidanzato farsi strada, con una bottiglia in ciascuna mano. Scorpius raggiunse il tavolo e scoccò un bacio veloce sulle labbra di Albus, prima di sedersi accanto a lui e porgergli una delle bottiglie.  
  
“Che cos’è?” Polly squadrò le bottiglie con diffidenza.  
  
“È acqua frizzante,” protestò Albus, facendo tintinnare la sua bottiglia contro quella di Scorpius e bevendone un sorso.  
  
“Non riesco a pensare ad un tipo di acqua più gay,” disse Rose con voce impassibile.  
  
“So che non è da tutti, ma a noi piace così,” Scorpius si appoggiò leggermente al fianco di Albus.  
  
Albus afferrò la coscia di Scorpius sotto il tavolo. “Hai detto che James è qui?”  
  
“L’ho appena visto al bar,” Scorpius annuì.  
  
“Eccellente, non era sicuro di riuscire a farcela.” Albus sorrise tra sé e sé. “È giusto in tempo.”  
  
“Gli ho detto di unirsi a noi, ma penso che abbia portato altra gente?” Scorpius disse casualmente, ignaro della vastità delle sue parole.  
  
“Altra gente?” Albus lo guardò con urgenza. “Come i suoi compagni di squadra del Puddlemere?”  
  
“Non lo so,” Scorpius scrollò le spalle. “Era da solo al bar ma stava ordinando da bere per circa sei persone. Mentre me ne stavo andando, stava chiedendo al barista quanti tipi di tequila avesse. Pensavo che ce ne fosse solo un tipo?” Sembrava adorabilmente innocente, facendo quella che Albus sapeva essere una vera domanda.  
  
“No, ce ne sono un sacco, credo.” Albus si guardò intorno ed effettivamente riconobbe alcuni dei compagni di squadra di James ad un tavolo lontano.  
  
“È importante che ci siano i suoi compagni di squadra?” Un’improvvisa esaltazione attraversò il viso di Scorpius. “Significa che _Killian Coles_ è qui?”  
  
“Non credo che portino vecchie glorie alle loro serate, Scor.” Albus sorrise dolcemente al suo fidanzato. “È solo che… se i compari di James sono qui, significa che potrebbe esserci anche la stampa. La pagina di gossip del Profeta, intendo.”  
  
Scorpius rabbrividì. “Niente più riviste di gossip per noi.”  
  
“Esattamente.”  
  
“Che la stampa sia qui è una _buona cosa_, Al!” intervenne Polly. “Significa visibilità per te.”  
  
Albus fissò la bottiglia di acqua frizzante. “Ora è un buon momento per ammettere che sono davvero, davvero nervoso?”  
  
Scorpius gli strinse il ginocchio sotto il tavolo. “Guarda noi e basta, esibisciti per noi.”  
  
“Sari grandioso, Al,” si inserì Thea.  
  
“Farai quella canzone con la parola _discombobulation_?” chiese Rose. “La adoro.”  
  
“Aprirò lo spettacolo con quella,” replicò Albus debolmente e, senza alcuna sorpresa, sentì le braccia di Scorpius avvolgersi attorno alle sue spalle e le sue labbra attaccarsi al suo collo.  
  
“La mia canzone,” sussurrò nell’orecchio di Albus con fare civettuolo.  
  
“La tua canzone,” Albus si voltò tra le sue braccia e lo baciò rapidamente.  
  
“Buona fortuna, Al. Spero che almeno una delle canzoni sia dedicata al tuo fratello preferito che ha fatto tutta questa strada per vederti stasera.” James lo interruppe e gli strizzò le spalle.  
  
“Non sapevo che Teddy fosse qui!” Albus fece finta di cercare tra la folla il figlioccio di suo padre, che era praticamente come un fratello per loro.  
  
James gli arruffò i capelli e andò a sedersi con i suoi amici.  
  
Il pub era quasi pieno quando arrivò per Albus il momento di esibirsi e si guardò intorno, i suoi amici che sorridevano incoraggianti. Scorpius gli diede un ultimo bacio portafortuna sulle labbra e Albus fece un respiro profondo, afferrando la chitarra. Notò immediatamente James in fondo alla stanza e lanciò un urlò. Per un secondo si fermò e pensò a quanto fosse fortunato ad avere degli amici che lo sostenevano, una famiglia amorevole e il fidanzato più meraviglioso del mondo.  
  
Sorridendo al pensiero, Albus salì sul palco, si presentò brevemente (avrebbe parlato di più dopo la prima canzone, quando si sarebbe scaldato un po’ e non si sarebbe sentito più così nervoso) e imbracciò la chitarra pronto a suonare.  
  
Strimpellò l’introduzione e si concentrò su un punto in lontananza, visualizzando mentalmente la prima frase della canzone.  
  
  
_Shooting stars shining down on your face,_  
  
_Dancing in the moonlight with you._  
  
_You keep me calm when I’m in a certain disgrace,_  
  
_You keep me on my toes with your moves._  
  
  
Scorpius attirò la sua attenzione e Albus non poté fare a meno di evitare che un enorme sorriso prendesse il sopravvento, mentre cantava le frasi successive direttamente al suo fidanzato.  
  
  
_And you pull me inside out and outside in,_  
  
_Give my heart palpitations keep my pulse racing._  
  
  
_Oh and I can’t see straight when I’m thinking about you,_  
  
_Yeah you make my head spin with the things that you do,_  
  
_I feel dizzy when you tell me you love me too,_  
  
_I can’t see straight when I’m thinking about you._  
  
  
I suoi amici ondeggiavano al ritmo della canzone, ma quando Albus spostò lo sguardo sugli altri tavoli, sembrava che anche il resto dei presenti apprezzasse la canzone. Delle teste si muovevano a ritmo e i piedi battevano per terra e, quando arrivò di nuovo al ritornello, alcune persone canticchiavano un parola qui e là.  
  
  
_You’re making magic, got me under your spell_  
  
_Boy you’ve got the music in you,_  
  
_Falling for you and I know you can tell,_  
  
_Cause you’re reciprocating it too._  
  
  
_You turn me upside down and downside up,_  
  
_Give me an education how to fall in love._  
  
_Head over heels and heels over head._  
  
  
Per la frase successiva, Albus guardò direttamente Rose con un sorrisetto.  
  
  
_You’re the only explanation for my discombobulation, baby._  
  
  
Rose finse che la stesse dedicando a lei e disse “oh, smettila,” ad alta voce, prima di dare una leggera gomitata a Scorpius.  
  
  
_Oh and I can’t see straight when I’m thinking about you,_  
  
_Yeah you make my head spin with the things that you do,_  
  
_I feel dizzy when you tell me you love me too,_  
  
_I can’t see straight when I’m thinking about you._  
  
  
Quando la canzone finì, Albus attirò l’attenzione di Scorpius. Scorpius gli mandò un bacio volante mentre il pubblico applaudiva e Albus gli fece l’occhiolino, prima di tornare a rivolgersi al microfono magico per presentare il prossimo pezzo.  
  
Esistevano e lo facevano senza vergogna.  


****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
1In inglese è “… we might be on the home straight. Well, _one_ of us will be straight”, giocando con il doppio senso della parola straight (=etero). Purtroppo con la traduzione in italiano questo doppio senso si perde.  
  
Se siete arrivati fino alla fine, vi ringrazio per aver letto e vi invito a lasciare una recensione o un commento, fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuta tanto quanto a me :) potete trovarmi anche su [twitter](https://twitter.com/homesinyourarms) e [tumblr](https://fireemeetgasoline.tumblr.com).  
  
Ringrazio ancora una volta Mars, per essere una beta fantastica e per il supporto morale.  
Un bacio, a presto.  
Eleonora  
  
I crediti per le canzoni vanno a:  
Always - Green, O. and Wigglesworth, G.  
Can't See Straight - Lawson, J., McDaid, J. and Sheeran, E.  
  
Alcuni dialoghi sono presi ed adattati da Love, Simon (2018), i crediti vanno a Aptaker, I. e Berger, E. 

**Author's Note:**

> Se siete arrivati in fondo, non posso fare altro che ringraziarvi. Spero di poter pubblicare al più presto il secondo capitolo.  
  
Potete trovarmi anche su [twitter](https://twitter.com/homesinyourarms) e su [tumblr](https://fireemeetgasoline.tumblr.com/).  
  
Alcuni dialoghi sono presi ed adattati da Love, Simon (2018), i crediti vanno a Aptaker, I. e Berger, E.


End file.
